Young Newly Married
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: AU/ Karena sumpah tidak masuk akal yang dibuat Madara, Sasuke diharuskan menikahi seorang gadis berambut pink saat ia berusia 15 th./ "Maaf soal sebelum kita tak sadarkan diri."/ PLAK!/ SasuSakuNeji/ UNDERGOING REPAIR
1. Chapter 1

Hidup terkadang tak adil...

Hidup terkadang tak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan...

Hidup terkadang membuat kita berfikir, 'aku ingin mati saja'...

Hidupku... Ada di keluarga ini.

Keluarga yang penuh aturan dan suka memaksakan kehendak, egois.

Keluarga yang penuh dengan hal-hal konyol yang membuatku tak merasakan bagaimana kehidupan untuk anak seumuranku.

Kau tahu? Kadang aku ingin menghabisi diriku sendiri karena keegoisan keluargaku.

Tapi hidup dalam keluarga yang seperti itu bukankah 'takdir'?.

Begitu pula dengan kehidupan keluarga milikku sendiri yang kubangun dengan usia 15 tahun.

.

.

.

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer :** Kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama, **terserah readers lah.

**Pair : SasuSakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, GAJe, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but...**

**HAPPY READING!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Wrong Swear I say**

**.**

**.  
**

Jum'at, 15 Januari

Suasana duka terasa di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang berada di Kirigakure. Yap, itu dikarenakan menantu kesayangan dari Kepala Keluarga Uchiha sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan berbagai kabel dan selang menempel di tubuhnya. Uchiha Madara sedang meratapi nasib menantu kesayangannya, Uchiha Mikoto. Sudah lebih dari 2 bulan Mikoto tak sadarkan diri karena kecelakaan pesawat yang membawa dirinya dalam perjalanan dari Oto ke Kiri. Dan Madara, sangat sedih atas musibah yang dialami menantu yang amat teramat sangat disayanginya.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Fugaku! Mau kemana kau!" teriak Madara pada Fugaku yang masih berumur 15 tahun, "temui mereka-orang-orang penting di Kirigakure-dan minta maaf atas ketidaksopananmu!"

Fugaku berhenti berjalan. Dasi abu-abu dan tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat berantakan. "Aku nggak mau menemui orang yang seenaknya mau menikahkan putri-putri mereka denganku yang masih 15 tahun!" ujarnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

Madara terdiam. "Kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini, hah?. Kembali ke rumah sekarang juga!"

Fugaku pun membalikkan badannya "Aku masih remaja, aku punya kebebasan."

Madara tambah geram. Inilah kekesalannya mempunyai anak laki-laki. Sejak dulu, ia ingin sekali Fugaku memiliki adik perempuan tapi tidak kesampaian. Madara yang dipenuhi kemarahan yang membara pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ukh, lebih baik ia menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk mengejar Fugaku.

DUK, BUAGH!

Madara tersandung batu lalu terjatuh. "Ukh..."

Fugaku menaikkan alis melihat 'Ayah Terhormat'nya jatuh dengan tidak elit. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tertawa. Ia agak kesal pada cacing-cacing di perutnya yang sudah tertawa lebih dulu daripada tuannya. "Cih, orang tua belagu..." gumam Fugaku. Ia berniat untuk membantu Madara berdiri tapi...

KRING! KRING!

Seorang wanita yang mengendarai sepeda putih - -kebetulan lewat- - buru-buru turun dari sepedanya dan membantu Madara berdiri. "Om tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Madara memandang gadis yang membantunya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam kebiruan sebahu memakai bando putih-bayangkan potongan pendek rambut Sakura-dan memiliki mata onyx jernih nan indah menatapnya cemas. Madara terharu. "Oh! Malaikat!" ia pun memeluk gadis itu.

Si gadis terlonjak melihat kelakuan Madara. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik baju bagian punggungnya. "Mikoto, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Si gadis yang bernama Mikoto pun menjawab gugup. "E...tadi aku cuma mau mengantar..."

"Pulang sana. Jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan orang tua ini." ujar Fugaku sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke Madara.

Madara mengerutkan dahi. 'Orang tua'? Apa ia kelihatan begitu tua? Kata dokter pribadinya ia awet muda. Tapi, tunggu!... "Hei nak, kau kenal Fugaku?"

Mikoto pun menatap Madara. "Ah, Fugaku itu teman sekelasku,om." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Mata Madara berbinar melihat senyum Mikoto. Dan yang membuat Fugaku menepuk dahinya adalah saat Madara bilang, "Menantuku..."

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

"Kami-sama...kasihanilah dia...berikanlah dia kesembuhan...agar nantinya dia...blablabla" Madara menangis lebay sambil berdo'a. Seluruh penjaga yang ada di ruangan itu sampai sweatdrop.

'Madara-sama benar-benar terkena ODS (Overlike Daughter Syndrome).' pikir penjaga-penjaga itu

Sementara Madara sedang komat-kamit berdo'a, Itachi yang sedari tadi menahan sesuatu, menatap Fugaku di sebelahnya dengan raut wajah memelas dan berkata pelan, "Ayah…"

Fugaku melirik ke bawah kirinya. "Sttt, Opa lagi berdo'a."

Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi Ayah…pipis…"

Fugaku menatap Madara di depannya yang dibatasi ranjang Mikoto terbaring. Madara sedang menunduk sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas. Akhirnya Fugaku pun menghela nafas. "Cepat."

Itachi tersenyum lebar lalu perlahan ia mengikuti ayahnya yang melesat pergi.

Sasuke terdiam melihat kepergian kakak dan ayahnya. Lalu kembali fokus melihat wajah pucat ibunya. Berarti saat ini di samping kiri ranjang Mikoto ada Madara dan di samping kanan ranjang Mikoto ada Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku sedang ke toilet.

"Kami-sama…uh…uh..," Madara pun menghapus air matanya dengan anggun (?). "aku…"

Madara pun teringat lagi akan masa lalunya ketika Fugaku berumur 15 tahun ia tunangkan langsung dengan Mikoto yang sangat-sangat kebetulan adalah kekasih Fugaku. Tentu saja Fugaku tidak menolak. Fufu, kesempatan.

"Aku…" Madara pun menatap ke depan. Ia sedikit kaget hanya mendapati Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya. Tapi ia pura-pura stay cool walau kaget. Ckck, Uchiha… "Sasuke, Fugaku dan Itachi mana?"

Sasuke menatap kakeknya. " Ng, tadi Kakak mau pipis…"

"Oh…" Madara manggut-manggut. Ia kembali menatap Mikoto dan wajahnya berubah jadi sayu.

DEG

Entah apa yang membisiki atau merasukinya, Madara menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cerah lalu menatap Mikoto. Sasuke, lalu Mikoto. Terus begitu sampai senyum terkembang di wajah keriput ia dapat ilham. **"Kami-sama, jikalau Engkau membuat Mikoto bangun hari ini juga, aku akan menikahkan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut pink saat ia 15 tahun."**

JDUAAARRR!

Sasuke terlonjak kaget mendengar kakeknya bicara begitu. Ia bisa merasakan firasatnya tidak enak walau sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar tahu maksud dari pernyataan Madara, tapi mendengar namanya disebut… "O-Opa…kok Sasuke sih?"

Hm, lihatlah. Para penjaga di situ juga kaget.

Madara menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum tanpa ragu. **"Ah, Sasuke, sudahlah. Di dunia ini mana ada gadis yang rambutnya pink. Kau tenang saja." **bujuknya lalu mengedipkan mata.

Dan Madara tidak tahu kalau ucapannya tadi adalah boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke pun mengangguk nurut dengan polos. Wah, sepertinya Itachi beruntung ya. Karena tidak ada di TKP, ia bebas dari penglihatan Madara ketika megucapkan sumpah yang kelewat ekstrim itu. Kalau saja Itachi ada, bisa saja Itachi yang jadi korban atas 'pernyataan' Madara yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke, Madara menatap Mikoto kembali. Dan…

**Kami-sama…**

Mata Madara membulat melihat onyx jernih Mikoto terlihat walau masih lemah. Madara begitu kaget dan ia tak bisa menutupi rasa kekagetannya untuk yang satu ini.

"KAMI-SAMA! MIKOTO-SAYANG! TERIMA KASIH!"

**Dan itulah awal dari kekacauan yang nantinya akan dibuat Madara di masa depan.**

.

.

10 tahun kemudian.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASU-CHAAAAAAN!" teriak Itachi lebay sambil meniup terompet tepat di telinga Sasuke saat Sasuke sedang enak-enaknya tidur. Dan itu membuahkan hasil, yaitu sebuah benjol besar di jidat Itachi. Lalu Sasuke menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

"BAKA! Kau tak tahu jam berapa sekarang?" umpat Sasuke pada Itachi. Matanya terlihat sayu. Tapi ia juga bingung kenapa kakanya bisa ada disini.

Itachi yang pundung di pojokan kamar Sasuke segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan ceria. Ia mengusap lembut benjolan di jidatnya lalu menekuk lengan kemeja kirinya sampai siku. Dan terlihat sebuah jam berwarna cokelat pohon menggantung indah disana. "SEKARANG JAM 00.01 a.m. TEPAT TANGGAL 23 JULI!" teriaknya pakai toa yang entah kapan diambilnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena Itachi telah mengganggu acara tidurnya namun di hatinya, sebenarnya ia senang sekali.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke! Hargailah Kakakmu ini yang datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Kiri hanya untuk mengucapkan O-T-A-N-J-O-U-B-I! pada adik tercintanya!" Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan jika dilanjutkan, itu bisa membuat Sasuke muntah.* author digorok Itachi FC*

Sasuke memalingkan wajah, tapi di balik itu ia tersenyum tipis. "Apa maumu?"

"Ayo ke bawah!"

-o0o-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" suara serempak itu menggema di Ruang Tengah Mansion diikuti suara terompet yang diiringi tepuk tangan meriah.

"SURPRISE!" Itachi mengkomando semuanya.

Kakuzu dan Hidan pun mmenurunkan sebuah spanduk besar di hadapan Sasuke yang bertuliskan ' HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR UCHIHA SASUKE ON JULY 23th. 15 YEARS OLD. WISH YOU ALL THE BEST.'

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat seluruh anggota Akatsuki—geng gaje Itachi—yang harusnya sedang study di Konoha berada di sini. Terlihat juga Mikoto yang sibuk menyalakan lilin angka 15 di atas kue blackforrest bundar yang dihiasi jaring caramel, beberapa strawberry, parutan coklat di setiap sisi kue, juga beberapa 'miniatur Sasuke' dengan berbagai aktivitas yang terbuat dari coklat juga. Fugaku berdiri di samping Mikoto sambil tersenyun tulus. Ada juga beberapa anggota Keluarga Uchiha yang harusnya masih tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia ada di situ. Ya, seperti Obito yang harusnya di Kanada atau Shishui yang harusnya di Inggris. Semua pelayan keluarga ada di situ. Dan terlihat, 'Opa'nya Sasuke sedang sibuk menata kado-kado yang jumlahnya …err-tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Dan untuk momen kali ini, mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum.

-o0o-

BWUUUH, Sasuke meniup lilinnya. Semua tepuk tangan dan berlanjutlah sesi pemberian ucapan selamat dan pembukaan kado.

"Oi Ita-kun (Itachi minta dipanggil begitu, kalau tidak dia ngambek), jidatmu benjol ya?" tanya Kisame. Suaranya terdengar oleh Sasuke yang masih membuka kado.

Itachi mengelus jidatnya dramatis. "Ah, iya, tadi…," ia melirik Sasuke, "Adikku yang kayak superman itu memberiku hadiah ini." gerutunya sambil menunjuk jidat benjolnya dengan ibu jari. "Semoga saja nanti istrinya punya **jidat lebar**"

Sasuke mendelik. "Kau saja sana"

"Ita-kun cuma iri karena sudah kuliah belum punya pacar, un." komentar Deidara.

"Tahu tidak Ita-senpai. Cewek itu sukanya sama anak baik!" timpal Tobi yang memanggil Itachi dengan imbuhan 'senpai' satu-satunya di Akatsuki.

"Hm, orang yang kurang beriman akan dipersulit dapat pacar." sahut Hidan.

"Bukan,bukan. Ita-kun pasti terlalu pelit mengeluarkan uang." timpal Kakuzu.

"No! No! I-"

"STOP!" pekik Itachi memotong omongan Pain. Poor Pain. Semua anggota Akatsuki—minus Itachi—meliriknya. "Kenapa jadi ngomongin aku sih? Aku juga baru kuliah! Ngajak berantem nih?"

"Itachi, jangan kekanak-kanakkan begitu." tegur Mikoto melihat Itachi mulai menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya.

"Tapi Bu…"

"Ehm! Lihatlah Sasuke! Walaupun usianya baru 15 tahun, dia terlihat dewasa! Opa bangga padamu! Haha, jangan hiraukan kata-kata Itachi yang tadi, Opa yakin kamu pasti punya istri yang…" Madara diam di tempat, senyumnya masih terlihat namun pandangannya tak berarah.

Istri yang…

**Kami-sama, jikalau Engkau membuat Mikoto bangun hari ini juga, aku akan menikahkan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut pink saat ia 15 tahun.**

Ucapan Madara yang terhenti membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya.

Madara menggigit bibir. Ia mulai memandang kosong. Ia cengkeram erat dadanya. Ya, ia ingat sekali akan sumpahnya 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi…

**Ah, Sasuke, sudahlah. Di dunia ini mana ada gadis yang rambutnya pink. Kau tenang saja.**

Di dunia ini mana ada orang berambut pink kecuali orang itu menyemir rambutnya?

Dan sedetik kemudian pandangan Madara menjadi gelap.

"OPA –AYAH –KAKEK –MADARA-SAMA!"

-o0o-

Suasana hening terlihat di salah satu lorong koridor di Rumah Sakit Swasta Kirigakure. Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, serta beberapa pelayan sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. Keluarga yang lain? Mereka istirahat karena lelah telah menempuh perjalanan dari luar negeri ke Jepang. Nah lo? Itachi?. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik di ujung koridor. Itachi sedang menjelaskan ke Akatsuki lain kalau mereka sudah boleh pulang kecuali Sasori. Kembali ke suasana hening.

Semua terlonjak kaget mendengar suara decitan pintu di buka dan muncullah seorang nenek-nenek dengan keriput yang jumlahnya melebihi kapasitas memakai baju dokter.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Fugaku to the point pada Chiyo, dokter tadi.

Chiyo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah… saya pikir penyakit jantung Madara-sama kambuh. Tapi setelah saya periksa, semua baik-baik saja."

"Lalu?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Dengan tangan yang sudah renta ini…saya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." ujar Chiyo lemah.

"Maafkan kami," kata Mikoto "kami belum bisa mencari dokter pengganti keluarga ini yang sehebat Anda…"

Chiyo pun tersenyum menatap Mikoto. "Kalau boleh saya sarankan, saya memiliki mantan murid yang sejujurnya kemampuannya berada di atas saya."

Mikoto pun menatap Chiyo berbinar. "Sungguh? Siapa dia?"

Chiyo tersenyum lemah. "Tapi…'dia' berada di Konohagakure."

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling berpandangan. Lalu menatap Itachi, lalu Sasuke. Itachi salting sementara Sasuke stay cool.

"Baiklah. Itachi, besok urus kepindahanmu dari apartemen ke rumah kita di Konoha. Dan Sasuke, kemasi barang-barangmu hari ini, kau pindah sekolah. Besok kita pindah ke Konoha." Kata Fugaku tegas.

**Dan Fugaku tak tahu bahwa keputusannya telah menjadi awal dari takdir yang terus berevolusi bagai jarum jam.**

**.**

**.**

**T-B-C **

**A**/**N**

Konbanwa gozaimasu!

Akemashite Omedetou!

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Walau belum Tahun Baru, tapi saya mau ngucapin mumpung sempet. ^.^

Curcol dikit ya…

Mungkin readers mengira saya adalah orang baru di ffn. Tapi, saya udah setahun lebih di sini lo… Itu lama atau baru ya? Tapi yang jelas saya adalah author baru yang masih butuh bantuan dari senior-senior sekalian. Dan selama itu pula saya jadi anonymous readers dengan nama *piiiip*. Silahkan readers tebak sendiri. Saya sudah berjanji pada diri saya sendiri kalau sebelum saya mempublish fict, saya tidak akan mereview fict dengan nama 'Hoshi Yamashita'. Selama itu saya tidak ada kesempatan untuk membuat fic karena kesibukan saya menghadapi Ujian Nasional (waktu itu saya kelas 9),ng, syukur deh dapat nem rata-ratanya 9 lebih ^.^v. Saya baru membuat akun ketika saya udah masuk SMA. Dan karena kesibukan juga, *sok sibuk deh eke* saya baru bisa membuat fic sekarang. Sebenarnya udah lama sih, Cuma pengin publish pas mau tahun baru.

Hehe, saya sudahi curcolan aneh bin tidak penting ini.,

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	2. Chapter 2

Semua hitam.

Setitik pun tak dapat kutemukan apa yang disebut putih.

Hitam… Sungguh tempat ini atau mataku yang mulai senja…?

Apa sampai disini saja dan aku harus menutup usia?

…

…

…

Aku tidak bisa.

Aku memiliki sumpah.

Sumpah yang keluar dari mulutku sendiri.

Aku geli sendiri mengingatnya. Untuk apa aku membuat sumpah serapah seperti itu?

Ah, tentu saja…

**Madara…**

Menundukkan kepala pun sama saja.

Aku yakin itu suara malaikat yang nantinya akan mengambil ruh di jiwa renta ini.

**Madara…**

Apa itu? Apakah mataku kini mulai melihat dunia di atas karena melihat cahaya menyilaukan yang mulai menghampiriku?

**Madara...**

Sudahlah, aku pasrah walaupun ingin sekali memenuhi sumpahku dulu… walau aku tahu itu tak masuk akal, tapi…

**Madara…**

Aku tahu…

**Madara! Kau belum mati jadi berhenti mengoceh tentang kehidupanmu yang penuh kesialan karena** **mulutmu yang ceroboh mengucapkan sesuatu itu!**

Iya…aku… EHH! APA? AKU BELUM MATI?

.

.

.

.

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasusakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 : The Girl Who Have A Pink Hair**

Keluarga Uchiha segera menuju ke Rumah Sakit Swasta Internasional Konohagakure begitu tiba di Konoha. Mereka segera memesan kamar VVIP di rumah sakit itu untuk Madara. Dan langsung mencari dokter yang dimaksud Chiyo,

Kepala Rumah Sakit Swasta Internasional Konohagakure, Senju Tsunade.

Keberuntungan berada di tangan Keluarga Uchiha. Tsunade yang biasanya menolak tawaran merawat pasien itu mau menerima Madara dengan senang hati. Di luar dugaan, Tsunade cukup mengenal baik Madara.

Setelah mengurus Madara, Fugaku dan keluarganya langsung menuju Uchiha Mansion yang berada di Konoha. Tolong jangan tanya mengapa Uchiha memiliki mansion dimana-mana. Uchiha Mansion yang berada di Konoha memang lebih tradisional dibandingkan di Kiri. Jika di Kiri arsitektur gaya eropa mendominasi, maka di Konoha arsitektur gaya Jepang Kuno lah yang mendominasi.

Kini Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke tengah melepas lelah di ruang keluarga. Hm, mansion yang menipu. Arsitektur bangunan bagian depan sungguh terlihat Jepang sekali. Namun di ruang keluarga itu, terlihat sofa mewah berwarna paduan cokelat tua dan cokelat cream. Sebuah ukiyo-e bergambar wanita berkimono yang tengah memetik kecapi khas Jepang. Guci-guci kuno tergeletak rapi di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Ada etalase berisi barang-barang mudah pecah dengan berbagai bentuk. Karpet merah marun bermotif merak yang terlihat tebal itu setia berdiam di bawah sofa. Di kiri ruangan, dindingnya berbentuk kaca dan tereksposlah halaman 'kecil' Uchiha yang terdapat juga patung Dewi Athena di atas pancuran air. Di belakang sofa dindingnya terbuat dari bata merah yang tersusun rapi dihiasi sebuah foto king size Keluarga Uchiha.

Cukup sudah pendeskripsian tentang ruang keluarga ini dan mari kita fokuskan cerita pada sosok laki-laki yang berjalan mendekati Fugaku.

"Maaf bila saya mengganggu." ucap Gekkou Hayate, selaku Kepala Divisi Keamanan Keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn, ada apa?" Fugaku menanggapi dengan malas-malasan. Ia pun mengambil sebuah koran di atas meja sofa.

Mikoto tak peduli, ia sibuk menikmati lemon squashnya. Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya membaca buku. Lho? Itachi? Dia memang selalu misteri. Ehm, Itachi sedang mengambil laptopnya di kamar.

"Anu, sebenarnya yang saya katakan ini ada hubungannya dengan Madara-sama." tutur Hayate.

"Ya, ada apa?" kali ini Fugaku menaikkan suaranya.

Mikoto dan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Saya baru ingat. Mungkin kejadian yang menimpa Madara-sama ini ada hubungannya dengan sumpah Madara-sama pada Kami-sama yang belum dipenuhi itu." kata Hayate pelan.

Fugaku menaikkan alis. Ia taruh kembali koran yang pura-pura dibacanya tadi—agar terlihat cool—dan menatap Hayate bingung. Pernyataan Hayate tadi… membingungkan dan aneh. 'Sumpah pada Kami-sama? Cih, yang benar saja.' batinnya menyepelekan.

"Mungkin Fugaku-sama bingung dengan perkataan saya tadi."

Fugaku terdiam. Padahal dalam hatinya ia mengumpat, 'Kok bisa tahu sih?'

"Tapi saya berkata benar dan mungkin saja ini memang ada hubungannya dengan musibah yang Madara-sama alami sekarang." ujar Hayate meyakinkan.

"Mau bilang apa? Jangan berbelit-belit." Fugaku tahu kalau Hayate ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Hayate terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia masih 'baru' bekerja di Keluarga Uchiha dan dipercaya untuk berjaga di Rumah Sakit. "Dulu, ketika Mikoto-sama koma akibat kecelakaan pesawat…"

Merasa namanya disebut, Mikoto ikut nimbrug.

"Madara-sama pernah berkata, ah bukan, bersumpah pada Kami-sama sebelum Mikoto-sama sadar, 'Madara-sama akan menikahkan Sasuke-sama dengan gadis berambut pink ketika berumur 15 tahun jika Mikoto-sama bisa sadar dari komanya hari itu juga'."

Fugaku dan Mikoto mendelik kaget. Sementara Sasuke yang wajahnya tertutup buku bacaan, terlihat kaget nyaris jantungan + paru-paruan.

BRAKKK

.

.

.

Itachi yang baru datang pun menjatuhkan laptopnya. Untung jatuhnya di karpet bulu tebal. "Hah? Nikah? Sasuke? 15 tahun? Pink?"

"Mungkin kedengaran sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi itu kemungkinan juga karena… tepat saat Sasuke-sama berulang tahun yang ke-15…"

"HAHAHAHAHA! SASUKE BAKAL NIKAH! NIKAH NIKAH NIKAH! HEBAT SEKALI SUDAH SMA…"

"Itachi! Diam!" bentak Fugaku yang membuat Itachi menciut. "Sasuke." panggil Fugaku. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arah ayahnya takut-takut. "Apa Opamu benar-benar bilang begitu? Kenapa Ayah tidak tahu?"

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. "Y-ya… Ayah tidak tahu karena waktu itu Ayah sedang mengantar Kakak pipis…"

Itachi mendelik mendengar namanya disebut untuk hal yang tidak elit.

"Haha, itu tidak mungkin. Mmm, mungkin hanya firasatmu saja Hayate." Kali ini Mikoto angkat suara. "Lagipula…'Gadis Berambut Pink'? Mana ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini. Haha… " Mikoto tertawa hambar. Ia merasa paling bersalah karena mengira Madara bersumpah karena dirinya.

"Dan Sasuke juga tidak mungkin menikah di umur 15 tahun." gumam Fugaku.

-o0o-

Sudah 5 hari Madara dirawat di Rumah Sakit dan sampai saat itu pula ia masih juga belum sadarkan diri. Sasuke masih izin sekolah. Rencananya, ia akan masuk sekolah seminggu setelah ia sampai di Konoha. Ia akan bersekolah di Shippu Konohagakuen Den. Dan hari ini Sasuke sedang mengantar Mikoto mengunjungi Madara.

"Sudah hampir seminggu Madara-sama belum sadarkan diri juga. Saya pikir, Beliau memiliki tekanan batin dan mental." gumam Tsunade meratapi tubuh tak berdaya Madara.

Mikoto menunduk. Ia jadi lemas sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia ingat perkataan Hayate 5 hari yang lalu. 'Apa tentang pernikahan itu benar?' batinnya berkecamuk. Ia melirik Sasuke yang dengan tidak sopannya malah duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan i-pod dan mengemut lollipop, hm, tumben.

Drrrt…Drrrt… Ponsel Tsunade bordering. "Ah, maaf…"

Mikoto mengangguk seakan mengerti maksud Tsunade. Tsunade pun segera keluar ruangan. Setelah itu Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke. "Sasuke…" panggil Mikoto.

Sasuke tidak bergeming karena ia memejamkan mata dan menyumpal telinganya dengan headset.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto mengambil paksa headset di telinga Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke meringis karena telinganya ikut tertarik.

"Iya, iya Bu!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Sasuke… Ibu pikir…tentang pernikahan itu…"

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Jangan bilang Ibu percaya!"

Mikoto menggigit bibir lalu menarik Sasuke ke sisi ranjang Madara. "Sasuke…," Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca. "kau lihat keadaan Opa tersayangmu? Dia menunggu! Dia menderita! Tolong jangan siksa Opa, Ayah, Ibu, Itachi, yang lain, juga dirimu sendiri Sasuke!"

"Aku masih 15 tahun Bu!"

Mikoto pun menangis. Lalu ia memandang Sasuke mantap. " Ibu harus melakukannya Sasuke! Ibu harus menikahkanmu dengan gadis pink!"

"Aarrr-aarrr…"

Sasuke dan Mikoto mendelik bersamaan. Mereka langsung menatap Madara. " AYAH—OPA"

"Maaf, tadi cucuku datang…" Tsunade yang baru masuk pun membulatkan matanya.

"KYAAAAAA"

-o0o-

"Syukurlah Ayah sudah sadar! Kau membuat kami khawatir!" Mikoto nangis bombay di pelukan Madara. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Madara sangat menyayangi Mikoto.

Madara tersenyum. "Ini…dimana?"

"Ehm. Ini di Konoha." jawab Fugaku. Yap, Fugaku dan Itachi sudah ada disitu.

Tanpa babibu, Madara langsung mencari sosok Sasuke. "Sasuke…"

DEG! Firasat Sasuke buruk. Bukan karena ia takut dimarahi sebab lollipop yang tadi diemutnya tak sengaja jatuh ke mulut Madara saat reflek ia menjerit karena terkejut Madara tiba-tiba bangun. "Y-ya… Opa…"

"Kau masih ingat dengan sumpah Opa 10 tahun lalu?"

DEG! TIDDAAAAAAAK! FIRASAT INIIIIIIIII!

"Maksud Opa, tentang Sasuke yang harus nikah sama cewek pink saat 15 tahun?" tanya Itachi langsung.

Semua menatap Madara bingung kecuali Sasuke—harap-harap cemas.

"Ya…" jawab Madara lemah.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" tolak Sasuke langsung. "Aku masih 15 tahun, Opa!"

"Maafkan Opa Sasuke… tapi sewaktu Opa tak sadarkan diri, Opa bermimpi ada malaikat yang memberitahu, kalau Opa akan mendapat hukuman yang berat kalau Opa tidak menepati sumpah Opa…"

Sasuke seakan mendapati ruhnya sedang dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya mendengar penuturan Madara. "Tapi, tentang gadis pink itu! Mustahil!" Sasuke tidak mau menyerah.

"Ekhm!" Itachi berdehem. Itu membuat semua menoleh kepadanya. "Itu gampang 'kan Sasu-chan? Suruh saja pacarmu menyemir rambutnya!" usul Itachi asal.

"Aku tidak punya pacar!" Sasuke merasa disindir.

Itachi menyeringai seram. "Sudah kuduga! Aku sudah mempersiapkan kemungkinannya!" kata Itachi. Semua dibuat bingung olehnya. Lalu Itachi menyentikkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. TIK!

Pintu terbuka. Semua yang disitu dibuat melongo dengan munculnya 3 wanita sexy berambut pink + dandanan menor mereka.

"Hai, namaku…" saat wanita pertama hendak mengenalkan diri dengan nada menggoda, Sasuke yang geram segera menjambak rambut wanita itu. Dan rambut pink wanita itu pun terlepas dari kepalanya. Wig.

Itachi menggigit bibir, rencananya…

"Cepat lepas wig kalian!" perintah Sasuke. Wanita kedua melepas wignya dan wanita ketiga diam. "Kenapa tidak dilepas!" geram Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut wanita ketiga dengan beringas. Namun tidak copot, malah wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan. "K-kok tidak lepas sih?"

Itachi menunjuk rambut wanita ketiga takut-takut. "Ng, sebenarnya itu disemir…tapi…," Itachi pun menatap Madara yakin "boleh 'kan Opa?"

Sasuke mendeathglare Itachi.

"Tidak… rambutnya tidak boleh disemir… dalam mimpi Opa…rambutnya…tidak boleh…"

Dan langsung saja ketiga wanita itu mendekati Itachi dan mencengkeram kerah Itachi. "Kau harus membayar semuanya…" ancam mereka. Lalu mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Semua cengo kecuali Itachi yang mencoba mencari nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Tidak masuk akal. Mencari sampai mati pun, 'rambut pink' di dunia ini tidak akan ada."

"Tapi, Sasuke… kau harus menikahi…kalau tidak…" ucapan Madara terhenti saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia pun menunduk. "Sudahlah… sepertinya, hidupku memang sampai disini saja…"

-o0o-

'Sialan, kenapa mesti aku sih? Lagian sumpah gituan aja ditagih!' Sasuke merasa Kami-sama sungguh-sungguh-really-very-sangat tak adil padanya. 'Masalahnya, aku yang dilibatkan! Ini gila…dan juga…'rambut pink'? menggelikan.'

"Teme?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. 'Teme'? di dunia ini hanya 1 orang yang memanggilnya 'Teme'. Saat Sasuke membalikkan badan,

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TEME!" sosok di belakang Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sasuke dramatis.

"Hn, dasar Dobe."

-o0o-

Di taman belakang Rumah Sakit, terlihat dua pemuda duduk di kursi dekat pohon ek. Yang satu berambut emo dengan ravennya berwarna biru donker, bermata onyx, berkulit merona bersinar. Dan yang lain berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru sapphire, memiliki 3 goresan di setiap sisi pipinya, dan berkulit agak kecoklatan. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hehe, nggak nyangka kamu ke Konoha. Kok bisa?"

"Hn, rahasia Dobe."

Naruto sweatdrop. "Gila ya, Teme makin hari makin dingin."

"Kau yang gila Dobe."

Naruto menggeram. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk jidatnya. 'Loh? Teme 'kan baru ulang tahun!' batinnya lalu memandang sekeliling. Dan matanya tertuju pada bunga mawar merah di belakang kursinya. "Ng, by the way, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto sok Inggris. Ia menatap Sasuke padahal tangannya mencoba mencabut setangkai mawar diam-diam.

"Opa sedang dirawat disini."

Naruto mendelik. Dan pikirannya membayangkan wajah Madara yang sedang menyeringai dengan background amaterasu. 'Opanya Sasuke yang keras kepala sama suka maksa itukah?' ia ngeri sendiri membayangkan bertemu Madara, sampai tangannya yang usil mencabut mawar, tertusuk duri di tangkai mawar. "AAAU!"

Yap, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah BFF. Mereka bersahabat dari lahir sampai umur Sasuke 4 tahun dan ia pindah ke Kiri. Sasuke, lahir di Konoha. Pada umur 7 tahun, Sasuke ke Konoha lagi namun pada umur 11 tahun, ia ke Kiri lagi. Yah, walaupun sering pindah, tapi persahabatan mereka lengket banget.

"Kenapa kau?" Sasuke curiga melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir, jarinya sakiiiiiiit sekali. Tapi, demi BFFnya… "TARA! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU TEME!" tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan mawar curiannya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Hehe, maaf telat…"

Sasuke panik. Ia memandang sekeliling. Tidak! Ada suster yang sedang mendorong aki-aki di kursi roda sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia dikira YAOI! Tanpa babibu, Sasuke merebut mawar di tangan Naruto dan membuangnya asal. Lalu mendeathglare Naruto. "Kau gila! Nanti aku dikira yaoi, baka!"

Naruto meratapi mawar yang ia ambil dengan susah payah terinjak oleh suster yang mendorong kursi roda aki-aki tadi. Padahal pengorbanannya… "Teme…jahat sekali kau… Lagian aku ini sudah punya pacar! Sekarang aku sedang menjenguk pacarku yang sakit!" Naruto nangis rawit.

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kau? Pacar? Meragukan sekali."

Naruto berjengit. "Apa maksudmu Teme! Gini-gini aku banyak yang naksir tahu!" kata Naruto PD.

"Siapa sih orang bodoh yang mau menjadi pacarmu? Kasihan."

Perempatan merah muncul di dahi Naruto. "Dia itu putri dari Keluarga Hyuuga tahu! Hebat 'kan? Namanya Hyuuga Hinata!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Hyuuga? Itu bukannya salah satu partner penting Uchiha Corp? Hyuuga juga salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di perekonomian Jepang. Kok bisa ya?. "Hn, terserah."

"Kau bagaimana? Jangan bilang kau belum laku, come on Teme!"

"Hn."

"Eh, Teme! tahu tidak? Hinata punya 'kakak sepupu' yang KILLER bangeeeetz! Dia sempat tidak merestui hubungan kami! Bahkan ia sempat mencuri bekal ramenku hanya karena aku memeluk Hinata!"

"Hn." Sasuke tahu. Naruto memulai sesi curcolannya.

"Dan sialnya, 'sahabat baik'ku, malah pacaran sama 'kakak sepupu' Hinata! Katanya 'kakak sepupu' Hinata itu adalah orang terbaik di dunia! Dunia sudah gila! Kalau saja tidak ada 'kakak sepupu' Hinata, mungkin 'sahabat baik'ku sudah jadi pacarku…hehe… dia cakep banget, hehe." cengir Naruto.

Sasuke simpulkan. 'Kakak sepupu' Hinata itu laki-laki, 'sahabat baik' Naruto itu perempuan, dan Naruto itu bodoh.

Naruto terus mengoceh. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, ia malah memandang sekeliling. Ia berjengit ketika matanya menagkap sosok seorang gadis bertubuh langsing, memakai kaos abu-abu, vest putih, celana olahraga putih ¾, dan tas selempangan abu-abu. Tapi yang membuatnya tak bisa berkedip karena RAMBUTNYA PINK! Hohoho! Pasti itu wanita suruhan Itachi! Menggelikan!. Sasuke pun membekap mulut Naruto yang masuh nyerocos. "Dobe, lihat. Wanita yang berdiri di dekat patung singa." Sasuke mengarahkan kepala Naruto ke objek yang dimaksud. "Lihatlah, kau lihat apa warna rambutnya?"

Naruto memicingkan mata. "Pink?"

"Aha! Aku memang benar! semir rambut kok pink!" geram Sasuke. Sungguh, ia trauma dengan hal berbau 'pink'.

"Bicara apa sih Teme? Itu asli tahu!"

Sasuke mendelik. "Hah?"

" Dia itu 'sahabat baik' yang kuceritakan tadi!"

Mata sasuke membulat. Pink…pink…pink… pandangan Sasuke penuh warna pink. "Jadi…warna rambutnya…"

"Kuingatkan saja ya, kau jangan membahas soal warna rambutnya atau kau akan berakhir di UGD!"

Sasuke masih memandang kosong. Pink…pink…pink…

"Kupanggilkan ya!" Naruto berdiri dan menarik nafas. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!"

"Impossible."

-o0o-

Gadis yang sedang sibuk menelepon itu merasa namanya dipanggil. Dan suara cempereng itu… Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SINI! SINI!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu tersenyum melihat sahabat baiknya yang super duper berisik itu sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Ng, Neji-kun. Nanti aku menyusulmu…bye…" dan ia menyudahi acara telepon-teleponannya lalu berlari menghampiri Naruto.

-o0o-

Sasuke mendelik ketika sadar Naruto memanggil 'gadis pink' itu. "B-bodoh…"

Terlambat. Sakura sudah sampai di depan Naruto.

"Mau menjenguk Hinata ya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara menggelegar.

"Ahaha, sebenarnya sih cuma mengantar Neji-kun, sekalian berkunjung. Tapi aku sudah menjenguk Hinata kok!" jawab Sakura dengan suara tak kalah gelegar. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok asing di sebelah Naruto.

Kulit pucat yang merona…

Mata onyx yang berkedip-kedip ragu…

Bibir pucat yang aslinya berwarna merah muda…,

Ng, rambut emo…raven…biru donker…pantat…ah. Sudahlah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh! Aku lupa! Dia ini BFFku yang ada di Kiri! Katanya dia penasaran dengan rambutmu!" kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat deathglare telepati dari Sasuke.

Sakura memegang rambutnya dengan dahi berkerut. Lalu ia menoleh ke Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh ke Sakura.

Pink…

Emerald yang berbinar cerah…

Jidat lebar… Lho? Jangan-jangan Sasuke benar-benar kualat sama Itachi dan… jodohnya…

Tidak…

"Ah, aku pernah lihat. Di albummu yang ramen itu 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Ia merasa tak enak dipandangi Sasuke begitu.

Naruto curiga melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke yang tak biasa. "Y-ya… kau benar…"

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura membungkuk ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap diam dan itu membuat Naruto menyikut Sasuke. "Oi, perkenalkan dirimu, Teme…" bisik Naruto.

"Ah, i-iya… Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal juga." Sasuke pun membungkuk kecil.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Ng, anu… rambutku… bukan disemir kok… mungkin kau sulit percaya! Tapi sungguh! Aku bukan anak-anak nakal yang suka menyemir rambutnya!" ujar Sakura meyakinkan.

"I-iya…" jawab Sasuke, terdengar ragu.

"Ng…kalau begitu…aku izin pergi dulu ya… Aku harus ke Ruangan Nenek…" pamit Sakura. Ia merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak percaya. "Sampai jumpa Uchiha-san, Naruto…bye…" Sakura tersenyum lalu berlalu.

Sasuke hanya memandang punggung Sakura. Manis… Dan tentu saja itu mengundang kejahilan Naruto.

"Ah…suka Sakura-chan ya? Tidak kusangka…"

Sasuke blushing. "A-apa? Belum kok!" bantahnya.

"Aaaaaa….." Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Kok jadi gugup gitu? Dan…'belum'? Ah…"

"Sial kau Dobe!"

"Tapi jangan sampai kau menyukainya!" Naruto menjadi serius. Sasuke mengangkat alis. "tadi aku sudah bilang 'kan? Sakura-chan sudah punya pacar. 'Kakak sepupu'nya Hinata yang SUPERRRR MENYEBALKAN!" Naruto berapi-api."namanya Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku tidak percaya Sakura-chan akan jadi kakak iparku nanti! Oh Kami-sama!... Bagaimana caranya si Neji itu merebut hati Sakura-chan?" Naruto autis.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terlonjak. Matanya membulat. Badannya kaku. "Tunggu dulu. Jangan sampai Opa melihatnya!"

**T_B_C**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Konnichiwa!

Hoshi Yamashita disini…

Sebelumnya, saya** sungguh-sungguh** terharu dengan review yang saya dapatkan di chapter 1 kemarin. Terima kasih… terima kasih… *nangis buncis*

Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit kenapa saya memilih umur 15 tahun. Itu karena saya baru berumur 15 tahun bulan Desember kemarin, maka dari itu saya selalu mengait-ngaitkan angka 15. Kalau saya 16 tahun, ya mungkin saya bikinnya Sasuke 16 tahun. Begitu…

Saya tidak tahu, ini chapter terlalu panjang atau tidak. Saya hanya mengusahakan agar saya tidak membuat chapter yang terlalu banyak, jadi saya tidak memotong cerita untuk 2 chapter. Dan soal genre 'humor', saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud lo. Nggak nyangka kalau banyak yang bilang ini fic humor. Saya hanya takut karena saya sudah memikirkan ke depannya dan saya rasa malah mendekati hurt/comfort. Entahlah… tapi humor boleh juga…

Sebelumnya, saya sangat senang dengan review readers semua, sungguh… gara-gara review itu, saya semangat membuat fic. Saya ngetik, disambi liat2 review. Hehe… Dan saya berharap kalau chapter ini cukup memuaskan bagi readers. ^.^ Oh iya, saya tidak tahu bakal update chap 3 cepat atau tidak karena saya baru ingat kalau BESOK SEKOLAH! T.T . OSIS di sekolah saya akan mengadakan kegiatan besar. Saya adalah anggota OSIS dan sialnya kegiatan itu adalah proker seksi 4, seksi saya! T.T, makanya mungkin saya bakal sibuk ketika sekolah. Tapi, saya akan usahakan untuk update sekilat-kilatnya! Mohon bantuannya ya readers… Oh iya, baca fic saya yang We Like Stone and Sand dong… *promosi* SasuSaku cuma lebih fokus ke SasuNaru friendship, tapi ada chara deathnya…hehe…

**HARGAI KARYA ORANG LAIN SEBELUM KALIAN INGIN KARYA KALIAN DIHARGAI ORANG LAIN**

Itu adalah semboyan yang menjadi acuan hidup saya.

Dan saya menganggap kalau 'review' adalah salah satu bentuk/cara orang menghargai karya orang lain. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin, saya akan membalas penghargaan karya sekecil apapun yang diberikan kepada saya.

**Special thanks to:**

**Thia2rh**, risle-coe, **Meiko Namikaze**, cherry blossom, ss cholich, **cherrysakusasu**, Kazuma b'tomat, **Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**, Hiru no akuma, Inori-chan, **Erina Uchiha**, **Michi-chan Phantomhive626**, **cherryharuno**, **Xia-Sen'ryaku**, Maya, Just Anaga login, **Pink Uchiha, Just Ana**, Fae-chan, **4ntk4-ch4n**, Shadow, **Musuko-kun**, **senayuki-chan**, Hikari Shinju, Namikaze Sakura, **Nakamura Kumiko-chan, **Soraka Menashi

**Balas review gak login: **

**risle-coe : **Makasihbanyak. Ini sudah update**. **RnR lagi ya…

**cherry blossom : **Hehe, makasih banyak. Dokternya bukan Sakura lo… RnR lagi ya…

**ss cholich : **Makasih banyak. Ini termasuk update kilat bukan ya? Tapi ini udah update kok. RnR lagi ya…

**Kazuma b'tomat : **Makasih banyak. Hehe, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saya juga suka tentang child Fugaku. Ini udah update, RnR lagi ya…

**Hiru no akuma : **Makasih banyak. Saya kenal kok. Kamu bukankah teman sekelas saya yang menyukai Hiruma? (namanya ngetarani). Hehe, karena sedikit masalah, saya publish telat. Saya juga suka kisah child Fugaku. (?) ini udah update, tolong saya jangan digantung… RnR lagi ya…

**Inori-chan : **Makasih banyak. Ya, tapi boleh dong nebak-nebak. Hehe… RnR lagi ya…

**Maya : **Makasih banyak. Ini sudah update. Apakah kilat? Hehe… RnR lagi ya…

**Just Anaga login : **Makasihbanyak. Ana-san juga sudah login kan? RnR lagi ya…

**Fae-chan : **Makasih banyak. Saya juga tidak bermaksud berhumor ria lo. Tapi semoga kalau ada humornya, bisa menghibur. Sasu gak bakal dinikahin secepet itu kok. Tunggu tanggal mainnya…*ktawa nista*. Mungkin romancenya belum kelihatan. Tapi, nanti pasti ada! RnR lagi ya…

**Shadow : **Makasih banyak!. Yokai, Neji saingan ma Sasu… Saku kasian juga jadi rebutan. Ini udah update. RnR lagi ya…

**Hikari Shinju : **Makasih banyak!. Yap, Uchiha? Mendokusai…hehe… ini udah update. RnR lagi ya…

**Namikaze Sakura :** Makasih banyak. Tau tuh, Madara geblek! *dijotos Madara*. Ini udah update. RnR lagi ya…

**Soraka Menashi** : Makasih banyak. Ini udah update, RnR lagi ya…

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Tunggu dulu. Jangan sampai Opa melihatnya!"**

Naruto menganga. "Apaan sih Teme? Sok bikin kaget deh." gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia pun berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Naruto sampai tangan kekar Naruto menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau belum lihat fotonya Hinata!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia pun menghempaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar. "Jangan kekanak-kanakkan baka! Apa pentingnya aku melihat foto Hinata? Hah?" teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto menutup hidungnya. "Teme, ganteng-ganteng kok mulutnya bau." ujar Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah dengan suaranya yang bindeng karena menjepit hidungnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tak ada waktu main-main, Naruto-Dobe-Baka!" geramnya.

Naruto pun nyengir. "Lihat dulu deh foto Hinata!"

Sasuke mendengus makin keras sampai ia pelototi anak kecil yang tak sengaja lewat di sampingnya yang lalu berlari terbirit-birit ke pelukan ibunya karena tatapan Sasuke. Ehm, dan Sasuke tahu, Naruto tidak mungkin menunjukkan foto Hinata secara cuma-cuma. Ada udang di balik batu.

Naruto yang menahan kencang tangan kanan Sasuke kembali segera mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnya.

Bingo, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat 2 insan manusia berlainan jenis. Yang laki-laki berambut jabrik, berkulit agak cokelat, dan bermata biru sapphire. Sedangkan yang perempuan berambut indigo, berkulit putih pucat, dan bermata lavender. Hn, pastinya Naruto dan Hinata dan bagusnya mereka sedang berpelukan dengan gaya norak—atau hanya Naruto?.

Hn, pasti Naruto ingin **pamer.**

"Teme! Lihatlah! Kami mesra semesra Kau dan Itac—"

Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Naruto setelah ia melempar asal foto Naruto dan Hinata tadi. Dan tentu saja Naruto tak mungkin memilih mengejar Sasuke daripada menyelamatkan foto mesranya yang terbawa angin entah kemana.

Dan kini Sasuke tengah berlari menuju kamar rawat Madara. Oke, yang ia tahu pasti dari sifat Opanya adalah **egois, suka memaksa, dan akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya tercapai**. Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Madara tidak boleh…mengacaukan hidup gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di kamar rawat Madara. 'Akan sampai' jika saja ia tak sengaja menabrakkan bahunya dengan bahu seseorang dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan benturan yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan ini, tentu saja menghambat perjalanannya.

"Maaf," kata Sasuke sambil meringis dan memegangi bahunya. Ia melirik orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak bahunya. Pasti sakit, makanya seorang Uchiha mau minta maaf.

"Aa." Sosok laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang yang bahunya bertabrakkan dengan bahu Sasuke menggumam pelan. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Wajahnya terlihat sinis, dan…tak asing…

Tunggu! Sasuke! Ingatlah tujuan awalmu!

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, iya! Opa!" dan ia pun meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

.

Apa yang membuat Sasuke merasa tak asing dengan laki-laki itu? Tentu saja,

.

**karena matanya.**

.

.

.

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : I Will Do Everything**

Madara sedang tersenyum lemah di hadapan Tsunade. Kini ia berada di ruangan Tsunade. Sebenarnya masalahnya sepele, konsultasi.

"Jadi, apa ada hal lagi yang mau kau sampaikan setelah memanggilku kemari?"

"Hm, sebenarnya tidak ada lagi. Aku sudah memeriksa keadaanmu. Kau baik-baik saja." jawab Tsunade. Ia sedikit menaikkan alis melihat Madara malah menunduk.

**Baik-baik saja?**

Pastikan sampai kapan Madara akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja ia takkan baik-baik saja karena mengingkari sumpah. Dengar? S-U-M-P-A-H. Sumpah. Kau berani main-main dengan sumpah?

"Ada apa? Kau merasa sakit?" tanya Tsunade ketika matanya menangkap sosok Madara yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum pasrah.

"Ya…hanya memikirkan tentang 'adik kelas'ku yang ternyata awet muda." jawab Madara asal.

Tsunade mendengus. "Kau menghinaku? Jangan harap aku akan memanggilmu 'senpai' seperti dulu. Jadi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Madara tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, apa akhirnya kau dengan Jiraiya si mesum itu?" tanya Madara ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto yang menggantung di belakang atas Tsunade. Dan itu membuatnya harus mendongak. "sepertinya kalian sudah punya anak, bahkan cucu, eh? Tidak kusangka kalian yang suka bertengkar itu bisa sampai kesini." Madara sedikit mengenang masa lalu. Tentu saja ia menebak kalau Tsunade menikah dengan Jiraiya karena di foto itu, Tsunade berdiri di samping seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar berambut putih jabrik lebat—ditambah tatapan mesum—yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Di bawah Tsunade dan Jiraiya yang berdiri, duduklah seorang laki-laki berambut putih bermata hazel dan seorang perempuan berambut merah bermata emerald.

Tsunade mendengus kesal. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang si bodoh mesum itu."

"Jadi, kau memang sudah jadi nenek-nenek 'kan? Masa kau punya anak 3 jika yang digendong Jiraiya itu adalah anakmu?"

"Yang digendong Jiraiya adalah cucuku, bukan anakku. Aku cuma punya 1 anak."

Madara pun meneliti kembali foto keluarga Tsunade. "Yang pasti yang laki-laki. Rambutnya mirip Jiraiya dan matanya mirip kau."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang kau pendam sehingga wajahmu terlihat kusut begitu."

Madara menunduk kembali. Ia menghela nafas berat. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. "Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan melihat makamku."

"Hah?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya bingung. Tadi ia periksa Madara, dan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Lalu? "Apa maksudmu?"

Madara tersenyum pasrah lalu ia menatap Tsunade lekat. "Kau pasti bingung karena kau periksa, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi…" Madara menggantung kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau bukan Kami-sama. Kau tak akan tahu apa penyebab kematianku. Biar kuberitahu. Aku akan mati karena aku tak bisa menepati sumpahku untuk menikahkan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut—"

GRAAAAK

"GRANNY! AKU DATANG!"

-o0o-

Sasuke terus berlari menuju kamar rawat Madara. Ia benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk sampai bulir-bulir keringat menetes di dahinya. "OPA!" teriak Sasuke sambil membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Kalian tahu siapa yang menjawab 'apa'?. Dia Itachi. Kenapa? Karena di ruangan itu hanya ada Itachi yang sedang membaca majalah sedangkan ranjang Madara kosong. KOSONG. Sasuke pun mendekati Itachi.

Itachi tidak akan salting karena Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan kau-akan-mati-di-tanganku. "Apaan sih, Sasu-chan?" tanya Itachi setenang mungkin dengan nada dibuat tersipu malu.

"Dimana ruangan ?" tanya Sasuke to the point sambil melotot ke Itachi. Ia tahu kalau Opanya akan konsultasi ke dokter setelah sadar dan pastinya, Opanya akan keluar ruangan, dan artinya… ADA KEMUNGKINAN MADARA BERTEMU SAKURA! Itulah yang membuat Sasuke harus secepatnya menahan Madara sampai ia pastikan Sakura sudah tak berkeliaran di Rumah Sakit.

Itachi meneguk ludahnya. Menyedihkan. Menggelikan. Kakak takut dengan adiknya? Cih. Yang benar saja. Tapi itu memang benar sih, sedikit. "Di ujung koridor kanan, turun tangga, belok kanan, lurus, lalu di pojok korodor sebelah kirimu."

Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Itachi mencoba mencari nafasnya yang sempat ia tahan.

'Semoga Opa tidak berkeliaran jauh.' batin Sasuke takut.

Tidak berkeliaran jauh? Ya, Madara memang hanya ke ruangan Tsunade. Tapi masalahnya bukan itu. Madara tak perlu mencari 'orang' yang akan menyelamatkan hidupnya karena 'orang' itu akan datang padanya.

-o0o-

"Eh… aduh, ada orang. Maaf aku tidak sopan berteriak-teriak."

Madara membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tiba-tiba dan membuat gendang telinganya sedikit bergetar heboh.

"Sakura, Granny sudah bilang 'kan? Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!"

Madara terdiam memandang Sakura. Dunia seakan berhenti berotasi ketika Madara melihat wajah asing yang memiliki rambut pink. 'Wajah asing' berarti Madara tak melihat sosok yang dipandangnya saat ini ketika Itachi memperkenalkan orang-orang suruhannya tadi pagi. Sudah jelas, Madara yakin Sakura bukanlah orang suruhan Itachi.

Pink.

Pink.

Pink.

Mata Madara tak bisa memandang objek selain Sakura. Matanya terus memandang Sakura sampai Sakura sadar sepertinya ia telah membuat pasien neneknya marah.

"Ng, kalau begitu aku akan kembali setelah—" Sakura yang mulai membalikkan badannya terkejut mendengar suara Madara—sepertinya memanggilnya.

"Tunggu."

Baik Sakura maupun Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Bahkan Tsunade sempat berfikir Madara terkena gangguan jiwa karena sifatnya yang bisa mendadak aneh.

Sakura menatap Madara polos. Dan ia menautkan alis melihat Madara berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Entah apa yang membuat Madara menghampiri Sakura, tubuhnya seperti digerakkan.

"Kau cucu Tsunade?"

Sakura terdiam melihat Madara yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. "Ya…" jawabnya.

Madara membelai rambut Sakura sehingga membuat Sakura dan Tsunade melongo.

'Apa sih maksudnya si kakek sok akrab denganku? Pakai belai-belai segala lagi!' batinnya sebal karena merasa risih. Ia pun hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. "WADAWWW! APA SIH MAKSUD KAKEK?" teriak Sakura ketika tangan Madara yang semula membelai rambutnya malah sekarang menjambaknya.

Tsunade mendelik melihat Madara menjambak rambut Sakura. Ia tutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar dengan telapak tangannya.

Mata Madara mulai mandapatkan kembali kejernihannya. Ia berbinar senang. "Itu bukan wig? Kau bukan suruhan Itachi?"

Sakura menggertakan gigi kesal. Hari ini 2 orang sudah membicarakan rambutnya!. 'Kakek peyot ini bilang aku pakai wig? He?'. Sakura pun dengan sabar tersenyum. "Kek, ini rambutku. Bukan wig. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang Kakek bicarakan tentang Itachi (Itachi=musang). Aku tahu warna rambutku ini tidak lazim. Tapi Kakek jangan menghinaku karena warna jelek rambutku ini!"

Mata Madara membulat sempurna. Perlahan senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang tua.

**Kami-sama, jikalau Engkau membuat Mikoto bangun hari ini juga, aku akan menikahkan****Sasuke dengan gadis berambut pink saat ia 15 tahun.**

Kepingan masa lalu berputar di otak Madara dengan cepat.

**Ah, Sasuke, sudahlah. Di dunia ini mana ada gadis yang rambutnya pink. Kau tenang saja.**

Dan tanpa Madara sadari, bulir-bulir air suci telah jatuh dari pipinya dan membasahi pipinya yang tak kencang itu. Anak Tsunade yang berambut putih menikah dengan perempuan berambut merah. Jika keduanya menikah dan menghasilkan anak, tidak aneh jika anak mereka berambut pink, bukan?. Matanya berbinar.

Kami-sama takkan membuang nyawa ciptaannya dengan sia-sia. Jika nyawa ciptaannya mati karena sumpah yang tidak mungkin bisa ditepati, bukankah itu berarti sia-sia membuang nyawa ciptaannya? Ya, dan tentu saja. Jika Kami-sama berkehendak, sumpah yang tidak mungkin bisa ditepati, akan menjadi mungkin untuk ditepati.

"Ada apa dengan cucuku?"

"Hei, Tsunade, kau ingat sumpahku yang tadi kuceritakan?" tanya Madara yang membuat Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Intinya, aku tak jadi mati. Aku takkan memesan makam."

"Apa maksud—"

Tiba-tiba Madara memeluk Sakura erat. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis di bahu Sakura. Ia sampai tak percaya kalau ternyata takdir Kami-sama untuknya seperti ini… "K-kau malaikatku nak… kau penyelamat hidupku…" isak Madara, "mulai besok kau akan jadi menan—"

"OPAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAAAAAKKKKK

Sasuke membuka pintu yang baru terbuka setengah—karena sudah dibuka Sakura tadi—dengan kasar sehingga terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Tapi itu tak membuatnya lupa tujuan, reflek, matanya langsung manangkap sosok Opanya. Ok, Opanya ada di ruangan itu. Tapi, Opanya sedang memeluk seseorang berambut pink. Dan…

"Uchiha-san?"

"Haruno-san?"

Hening sejenak.

.

.

.

Sasuke manjadi lemas lalu tersenyum aneh.

"Oh, hai Sasuke." sapa Madara.

"TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK!" Sasuke langsung menerjang Madara dan menarik Sakura terlepas dari pelukan Madara dan segera mendorong Sakura menuju pintu. "Tadi Naruto bilang ingin bertemu denganmu di dekat pancuran singa. Cepat, katanya penting sekali!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, "Aku…"

"Cepat!"

"I-iya!" Sakura pun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu dan menghampiri Madara dengan berapi-api. "OPA JANGAN BERFIKIR UNTUK MENIKAHKAN AKU DENGANNYA!"

Madara mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja 'akan', kau ingin Opa mati muda?"

"OPA SUDAH TUA DAN KUMOHON KALI INI SAJA OPA JANGAN EGOIS! JANGAN NIKAHKAN AKU DENGANNYA!"

Madara terdiam. "Kau benci Opa sehingga kau ingin Opa cepat mati?" tanya Madara sedih dibuat-buat. "Lagipula kau tahu ada gadis berambut pink tapi tidak memberitahu Opa. Tadi kau dan Sakura-chan sudah saling mengenal 'kan?" tuntut Madara.

"Opa… Sasuke mohon…"

"Apa masalahmu Sasuke?"

"Apa masalahmu Madara?" tanya Tsunade memotong perkataan Madara. "Apa maksudmu tentang semua yang barusan kau lakukan? Menikah? Siapa yang menikah? Apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Madara membalikkan badannya. Ia sampai lupa dengan keberadaan Tsunade. Lalu ia tersenyum senang. "Oh, soal itu…"

-o0o-

Langit bernuansa biru muda diiringi gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat transparan terlihat menjadi latar bagi burung-burung gereja untuk terbang. Matahari terlihat masih malu dan bersembunyi di balik awan atau terkadang menyembul dan bersinar sebentar. Udara yang sejuk dan hangat. Namun sejuk dan hangatnya udara tidak sama dengan perasaan seorang gadis yang kini mati kutu di dekat pancuran singa yang berada di taman belakang sebuah Rumah Sakit Swasta di Konoha. Sakura terdiam memandangi pancuran singa di depannya. Tidak ada Naruto disana seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Ia sendiri baru menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya berfikir kalau ia bodoh. Dan itu membuat tangan Sakura mengepal sendiri dan ia menggeram kesal. "Sialan… berani-beraninya… baru bertemu sudah berani membohongiku… AYAM SIALANNNN!"

"Ayam siapa?"

Sakura sontak membalikkan tubuhnya mendengar suara baritone itu. Tiba-tiba kekesalan di raut wajahnya menghilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah gembira.

Di depan Sakura kini berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang, berkulit putih pucat, dan bermata lavender tajam. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum kecil. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai kaos putih dengan motif 3 garis vertikal berwarna biru di kaos bagian kirinya yang menjulur dari kerah sampai ujung. Ia memakai celana cokelat tua panjang dan sepatu olahraga berwarna putih.

"Neji-kun!" reflek Sakura pun menghambur ke pelukan lelaki di depannya, Hyuuga Neji. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang akan menyusul…"

Neji mengelus rambut Sakura lembut. "Kau lama, bodoh…"

"Ukh…" Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Neji sambil menggerutu tidak jelas karena Neji mengatainya 'bodoh'. "Neji-kun yang bodoh. Neji-kun yang bodoh." Setidaknya itulah kalimat yang tertangkap kecil di indera pendengaran Neji.

Neji tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Sakura yang kelewat kekanakkan. Ia jadi memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya nanti memiliki **istri** yang manjanya sama dengan anaknya. Hah, ia jadi geli sendiri memikirkannya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura mendongak dan menatap wajah Neji. "Kau tampan sekali." pujinya tiba-tiba.

Neji mendengus. "Aku tidak tanya 'apakah wajahku tampan' padamu. Kau sudah makan belum?"

Sakura nyengir lebar. "Hehe, belum."

Neji memandangi wajah Sakura yang nyengir. "Berhenti nyengir begitu. Kau membuatku mengingat 'si bodoh jabrik' itu." kata Neji sambil melepas pelukan Sakura dan membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Hm, sebenarnya ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing karena melihat wajah Sakura nyengir tadi.

"Ah…Neji-kun kok gitu sih—" Sakura pun memegang bahu Neji dan ia terlonjak ketika Neji malah mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auwkh!"

Sakura mengerjap. "Hah? Ada apa?" ia pandangi bahu Neji dengan cemas. "Bahumu sakit?"

Neji pun menatap Sakura. "Ah, tadi hanya bertabrakkan dengan—" kata-katanya terputus ketika Sakura sudah menarik tangannya duluan. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia suka saat-saat ketika ia akan dimanja oleh Sakura. Ya, karena Sakura pasti akan membawanya ke suatu tempat untuk mengobatinya jika ia terluka.

Sakura membawanya ke sebuah ruangan khusus di sebelah ruangan Tsunade. Sakura terus menuntun Neji cemas. Kadang Neji agak kesal juga melihat cemasnya Sakura itu terlalu over. Tapi, justru itulah yang membuat Neji bisa melihat sosok Haruno Sakura.

Sesampainya Sakura di sebelah ruangan Tsunade, tiba-tiba ada sebuah niatan di hati Sakura untuk menghajar Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah membohonginya tadi ketika mendengar ada 'sedikit' suara ribut-ribut di ruangan neneknya. Pasti Uchiha ayam itu masih ada di situ. Grrrrrrrrr

"Sakura?" suara Neji pun membuyarkan Sakura yang begitu inginnya menghajar Sasuke yang ia pikir telah mempermainkannya.

"Eh, iya!" Sakura pun membuka pintu untuk Neji. Hm, setidaknya Neji lebih penting dibandingkan mengurusi orang tidak tahu diuntung seperti Sasuke. Sakura menuntun Neji ke sebuah ranjang pasien yang ada di ruangan itu.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya ketika samar-samar telinganya masih mendengar suara ribut-ribut di ruangan sebelah. "Ruangan sebelah bukankah ruangan Tsunade-baasan?"

Sakura yang sedang menaruh tas selempangan abu-abunya di meja pun menoleh ke Neji. "Ya, kau benar. Kau juga mendengarnya—suara ribut-ribut itu?"

"Ya, ribut sekali. Memang ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan di balik tirai hijau. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara berantakan barang seperti BRAK, TRANG, CRING. "Tadi ada orang-orang aneh di ruangan Granny. Salah satunya adalah seorang yang kukenal sebagai BFF Naruto dan yang satunya—entahlah, Kakek tua kurang waras yang suka memeluk orang tiba-tiba." ujar Sakura.

Neji menekuk bibirnya mendengar nama Naruto terucap dari mulut Sakura. Kebanyakan orang-orang di sekeliling Naruto tidak pernah beres—minus Sakura makanya Neji agak khawatir mengingat adik sepupu yang disayanginya malah menjadi pacar Naruto. Ukh, damn.

"Aku sudah bertemu BFFnya Naruto itu." Tiba-tiba Sakura sudah keluar dari balik tirau hijau. Kini di tangannya terdapat sebuah wadah obat berbentuk tabung ukuran sekitar 3-4 cm. "Awalnya kupikir dia yang wajahnya sangat tampan adalah orang baik. Ternyata dia menyebalkan." gerutu Sakura sambil menghampiri Neji. 'Menyebalkan sekali sudah berani membohongi wanita yang baru dikenalnya.' batin Sakura.

Raut wajah Neji pun berubah menurut dengan perasaannya. Perasaannya ketika mendengar ada laki-laki lain yang dipuji sangat tampan selain dirinya.

Melihat perubahan raut di wajah Neji, Sakura yang sadar terkikik geli. Ia pun duduk di samping Neji yang duduk di sisi ranjang di ruangan itu. "Neji-kun tetap yang paling tampan." cengirnya. Lalu ia memegang bahu kanan Neji yang sakit. "Ano…"

"Ya, aku tahu." Neji pun berdiri dan membuka kaos putih yang dipakainya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura mengerjapkan mata sambil menahan nafsu remajanya yang membara melihat badan Neji yang telanjang terlihat six pack. "Ada apa? Hm?" tanya Neji sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersentak dan segera menggeleng cepat. "Ayo duduk!" perintahnya sambil membuka balsem lavender yang diambilnya tadi.

"Sebenarnya cuma nyeri sedikit." kata Neji ketika Sakura mulai mengoleskan balsem ke bahunya pelan-pelan.

Sakura menggeleng. "No! No! Walau nyeri sedikit pasti tetap mengganggu."

Neji terdiam. Ia menghirup nafas pelan dan mulai menikmati sentuhan jari-jari Sakura di bahunya. Aroma lavender ini membuatnya rileks. Dan senyum manis pun tersungging di bibir pucatnya. "Hei, Sakura." panggil Neji sambil mengarahkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Eh? Apa?"

Neji terdiam dan memandang Sakura lekat. Mata lavendernya menelusuri tiap lekuk wajah Sakura. Mulai dari dahi, alis, mata, hidung,…dan berhenti di bibirnya. Neji pun tersenyum lalu memegang pipi Sakura. "Kau manis sekali."

-o0o-

"APA? MENIKAH DENGAN GADIS BERAMBUT PINK? SAKURA?"

"OPAAAA! HENTIKAN! JANGAN BICARA LAGI!"

"SASUKE! DIAMLAH!"

Tsunade terdiam memandangi dua keluarga Uchiha yang sedang bertengkar di depannya. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa yang saling berhadapan yang ada di ruangan Tsunade itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahkan Sakura? Dia masih anak-anak. Kau bercanda?"

"Kau lihat raut wajaku? Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Opa…"

"Sasuke! Diamlah!"

Sasuke pun mendengus. Madara telah menceritakan semuanya ke Tsunade lengkap dengan izinnya untuk Sasuke melamar Sakura. Dan bodohnya, Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah Madara menutup mulutnya untuk berbicara.

Tsunade menatap Madara lekat. "Kau sudah gila."

"Memang." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" bentak Madara.

"Iya, iya." Sasuke pun menghempaskan badannya di sandaran sofa. Ia malah jadi memikirkan Sakura. 'Bagaimana nasibnya kubohongi ya?'

"Jadi Tsunade, bagaimana? Kau mengizinkan Sakura untuk—"

"Opa! Sudahlah!" Sasuke yang mendengar Madara mulai membicarakan pernikahan lagi mulai kesal.

"Aku sih, tidak keberatan, tergantung Sakura… karena…"

"Sakura sudah punya pacar." kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Tsunade. "Ia cinta mati dengan pacarnya."

Madara menatap Sasuke bingung. "Opa tidak peduli."

"OPA JANGAN EGOIS!"

"KAU YANG EGOIS! KAU INGIN OPA CEPAT MATI 'KAN?"

"BUKAN BEGITU OPA!"

"SUDAHLAH! OPA AKAN MENYURUH FUGAKU DAN MIKOTO KESINI!"

"OPA! JANGAN!"

Tsunade memijit pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya jadi pusing melihat pertengkaran kakek-cucu di depannya. "Hah, mereka pasti bercanda…". Ia geleng-geleng kepala sendiri melihat Sasuke rebutan ponsel dengan Madara.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"OPAAA!" Sasuke mencoba meraih ponsel Madara.

Madara menahan wajah Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke tak dapat mendekat lebih jauh. "Oh Fugaku, aku punya berita—"

"OPAAA! SAKURA SUDAH PUNYA PACAAAR!" Sasuke tetap gigih ingin merebut ponsel Madara. Ia sampai turun dari sofa dan pindah ke sisi kanan Madara karena ia letakkan ponsel di telinga kanannya. Namun, setua-tuanya Madara, ia masih memiliki otak jenius yang masih berjalan. Madara pun mengganti posisi ponselnya di telinga sebelah kiri. "pokoknya kau dan Mikoto harus datang ke Rumah Sakit."

"Opa…"

Madara menutup sambungan teleponnya. "Apa? Kau mau bilang apa? Kenapa mendadak sifatmu jadi seperti Itachi sih!" (Itachi yang sedang membaca majalah langsung bersin.)

"Kalau begitu silahkan Opa tanya Sakura sendiri! Sakura sudah punya… Hosh…hosh…" kata Sasuke yang kelelahan berdebat dengan Opanya.

"Opa tidak peduli soal pacar atau apalah."

"OPA JANGAN EGOIS KENAPA SIH?" Sasuke pun menarik tangan Madara agar berdiri dari duduknya. Lau ia menarik Madara menuju pintu.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" tegur Tsunade melihat dua orang sedarah yang dengan tidak sopannya malah pergi.

"Tsunade. Nanti kau kuhubungi." kata Madara sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke menarik Madara ke luar ruangan karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan Tsunade. "Opa…" desah Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Kita pulang saja ke Kiri." Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Madara.

"Enak saja." Madara pun menarik tangannya yang ditarik Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakan giginya. Ia mengutuk nasibnya kenapa bisa punya Opa seperti ini. "Jangan ganggu kehidupan Sakura, Opa. Dia itu sudah punya kekasih sendiri…"

"Tahu apa kau Sasuke? Jangan sok tahu."

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya. Mulai dari ia bertemu Sakura tadi ia seperti kehilangan image Uchiha yang susah payah dibangunnya. "Aku tahu—"

"Kau manis sekali."

HAH?

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke dan Madara bersamaan. Mereka saling memandang lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Hm, memang begitu 'kan?"

Baik Madara maupun Sasuke mengernyit. Mereka sangat kenal dengan suara itu.

Suara Sakura.

Madara memandang Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Sampai Sasuke menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sebelah ruangan Tsunade. Sasuke menatap Madara dengan tatapan sepertinya-asal-suara-tadi-dari-situ. Madara mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke mengintip.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan 'Uchiha' yang memiliki image seabreg itu? Mengintip? OOC sekali. Mereka bisa saja membuang imagenya tanpa sadar ketika mereka memiliki perasaan yang dinamakan 'penasaran'. Dan mereka penasaran dengan pendengaran mereka yang sepertinya mendengar suara orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Sasuke dan Madara mengintip apa yang terjadi di ruangan itu melalui sebuah kaca yang ada di pintu.

Dan mata mereka membulat melihat apa yang terpantul di mata onyx mereka.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang sedang memegang pipi Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang memejamkan matanya. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Laki-laki itu sedikit memiringkan wajahnya.

Sasuke terus memandang pemandangan di depannya. Ia terlalu kaku untuk pergi dari situ. Batinnya terus berkecamuk. Itukah Hyuuga Neji?

Sementara Madara?

Lihatlah kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna dan tangannya yang meremas baju bagian dada kirinya.

Sasuke baru bisa bergerak ketika ia sadar kalau ada sesuatu yang berat menyentuh kakinya. Madara pingsan di tempat.

"OPAAAA!"

DEG!

Neji menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura mendengar pekikan 'Opa'. Sakura pun langsung membuka matanya. Mata emerald Sakura memandang ke pintu. Dan matanya melihat di kaca pintu ada sebuah kepala yang membelakangi pintu lalu dengan helai-helai rambut berwarna biru donker bermodel mencuat ke belakang. Sakura yang sadar siapa itu segera berlari menuju pintu sementara Neji memakai kaosnya kembali.

"K-kau!" pekik Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang panik sambil mengipasi Madara yang pingsan. "Beraninya kau membohongiku! Aku tidak terima!" ia hendak melayangkan pukulan ke Sasuke sebelum tangan Neji menahannya.

"Orang tua itu sedang pingsan?"

-o0o-

Semua gelap. Entahlah sudah berapa lama matanya hanya bisa menangkap warna hitam gulita. Apa lagi ini?

Ah, bukan.

Lihatlah, ada setitik warna merah muda di ujung sana. Raihlah itu. Emerald itu menyerukan sesuatu padamu.

Ah, tidak.

Warna cokelat itu memudarkan semuanya. Warna lavender itu menghancurkan semuanya.

Kau…

.

.

.

"SAKURAAAAAAA!"

"Tidak ada Sakura disini." Kata Fugaku melihat Madara yang baru sadar dari pingsannya langsung menyerukan 'Sakura'.

Madara memandang sekeliling dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sebuah ruangan besar dengan wallpaper bermotif kipas merah-putih berwarna cokelat muda. Sebuah ranjang berada di belakang ruangan dengan sebuah karpet berwarna kuning cerah di bawahnya. Sebuah chandelier menggantung di langit-langit yang memiliki ukiran sulur dan corak khas bangunan Yunani. Meja cokelat panjang mengkilap tertata di sepanjang dinding sebelah kanan. Di atas meja yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran Jawa itu terdapat puluhan barang antik dan juga foto-foto keluarga. Sementara dinding sebelah kanan adalah pintu kaca yang ditutup korden berwarna cokelat tua menuju balkon. Di bagian depan sendiri adalah sebuah pintu kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangan untuk ranjang tidur dan ruangan untuk sofa. Jadi sesungguhnya kamar Madara terbagi menjadi 2 ruangan.

"Ini pukul berapa?" tanya Madara.

"Ini pukul 00.10 a.m" jawab Fugaku.

Madara pun mengangguk kecil. "Ganti semua warna cokelat yang ada di kamarku dengan warna putih."

Fugaku menaikkan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja kemauanku. Kuharap besok semua sudah menjadi putih."

Fugaku pun mengangguk.

Madara menghela nafas berat. Lalu ia menunduk. Tentu saja ia ingat semuanya. Seharusnya ia berada di Rumah Sakit sebelum kesadarannya hilang karena melihat 'sesuatu' yang membuat matanya sakit. Begitu bangun ia sudah ada di kamarnya yang ada di Uchiha Mansion Konoha. "Kau sudah bertemu Sakura?"

"Ya. Tadi dia ikut membantu membawa tubuh Ayah yang pingsan."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?"

"Seorang gadis biasa yang memiliki rambut tidak biasa."

"Kau pasti juga tahu siapa orang yang berada di dekatnya bukan? Lelaki berambut cokelat."

Fugaku terdiam. Ia menghela nafas. Sekarang jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya adalah penentu semuanya. Memberitahu Madara dan Madara akan membuat banyak orang terluka, atau tidak memberitahu Madara dan Madara akan segera mati lalu para petinggi keluarga akan menyalahkannya. Tapi, walau Fugaku menyembunyikannya sekalipun, ujungnya Madara pasti akan mengetahui semuanya. "Ya, putra dari Hyuuga Hizashi. Hyuuga Neji."

Madara menautkan alisnya. Lalu matanya menatap tajam Fugaku. "Hyuuga?"

"Ya."

Madara tersenyum. Kau tahu sifat Madara? Egois, suka memaksa, dan **akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya tercapai**. Dan mungkin ia akan melakukannya, memisahkan Haruno Sakura dengan Hyuuga Neji.

**T-B-C**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Konbanwa gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita disini…

*lari sebelum dihajar readers* Maafkan saya jika ceritanya semakin rumit dan tidak jelas. Dan juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada readers yang request SasuSaku Romance. Kali ini bagiannya Nejisaku walau little! Hehehe, karena memang seperti itulah jalan ceritanya, karena setelah SasuSaku bersatu, romance buat mereka cukup banyak jadi…bikin SakuNeji juga adil 'kan?. Ada yang menganggap kalau Sasuke **sangat sial** memiliki Opa seperti Madara? Memang seperti itulah image Madara di fic ini. Orang yang egois, suka memaksa, dan akan melakukan apapun agar keinginannya tercapai. Dan chap depan akan berisi tentang perjuangan Madara dan **mungkin** ada kejutan buat SasuSaku fans! Soal gimana cara Madara bikin Sasuke mau menikahi Sakura dan sebaliknya, **mungkin** akan ada di chap depan juga! Jadi chap depan **mungkin** akan jadi chap yang panjang. Dan A/N sendiri buat chap depan bakal dikit, hehe.

Oh iya, jangan tanya kenapa nama marga Sakura dan Tsunade berbeda, Haruno dan Senju. Sakura memiliki masa lalu sendiri untuk itu dan juga bagaimana ia bisa bersama Neji.

By the way *sok Inggris*, saya update kilat 'kan? Hehe, sebenarnya acara OSIS diadakan di bulan Februari, tapi rapatnya di bulan Januari. Dan waktu saya dengar rapatnya diundur, SAYA SENANG SEKALI! Saya bisa cepat-cepat update! Tapi… saya malah harus latihan nari dan itu cukup menyita waktu untuk membuat fic. T.T

**Oh iya, khusus buat Hikari Shinju** yang review fic saya yang Haru no Hana, saya nangis darah bacanya! T.T, hiksuhiksuhiksu. Tapi bagaimanapun, saya tetap mempercayai apa keyakinan saya. Saya percaya kalau Naruto tidak akan menarik kata-katanya yang **akan melindungi Konoha dan menghentikan Sasuke tanpa membunuhnya**. Lagian, itu janjinya ma Itachi lo… oh… dan juga, soal Lee… ingat waktu di hutan kematian? Waktu Lee mencar sama kelompoknya, pas di pohon-pohon, Lee bilang, "Daun yang jatuh 20 lembar… Kalau aku bisa menangkap semuanya sebelum sampai ke tanah… Sakura akan menyukaiku! Tapi… kalau ada satu saja yang lolos…! Selamanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan selain itu,dia akan mengataiku 'alis tebal'." Nah, waktu itu Lee gagal ngambil daun terakhir karena menyelamatkan tupai. Jadi, tahu maksudnya 'kan? Hehe,

Hm, semoga saja chap ini cukup memuaskan, kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf karena kesempurnaan hanyalah milik Tuhan semata (?) do'akan saya ya agar bisa mengupdate chap 4 dengan kilat tanpa gangguan apapun. Hehe, *readers : melotot ke author, siapa juga yang mau baca!* T.T

**Special thanks to:**

**Nay Hatake, **Maya**, **w**, Hikari Meiko EunJo, Thia2rh, senayuki-chan, Yuuki d'phantom Girl, **Namikaze Sakura**, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, **ss cholich**, So-chand cii Mio imutZ, **Deni**, StLgirlZ, **DEVIL'D**, **Hikari Shinju**, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, **rchrt**, **Fae-chan**, **Shadow**, shiroianakbaik, Mieko luna-chan sasori, **Inori chan**, 4ntk4-ch4n, CherryBlossom Sasuke, **hiru no akuma**, Erina Uchiha, Risuki Taka, Putri Luna, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, **Matsumoto Rika

**Balas review ga login (yang login saya balas lewat PM ya…walau ada yang gak bisa T.T, kok ada yang gak bisa diPM sih?) :**

**Maya** : Makasih banyak. Kamu suka hurt/comfort? XD. Oh iya, maaf kalau chap ni kurang panjang, hehe. RnR lagi ya…

**w** : Makasih banyak. Ya begitulah nasib Sakura. RnR lagi ya…

**Namikaze Sakura** : Makasih banyak. Wah, Sakura tergila-gila sama Sasuke? Kalo gitu entar Nejinya gimana?. Oh iya, bolehkah tanya? Dilihat dari namanya…kamu suka NaruSaku ya? Hehe, RnR lagi ya…

**ss cholich** : Makasih banyak. Wah, ada aja caranya lo… nanti juga tahu, hehe#BUAGH. RnR lagi ya…

**Deni** : Makasih banyak. Hm, tahu saja pikiran saya. Ini chap cukup panjang ga buat kamu? Hm, RnR lagi ya…

**DEVIL'D** : Makasih banyak. Wah, kalau rambut kamu pink, entar Sasuke mendua dong, hehe… RnR lagi ya…

**Hikari Shinju **: Makasih banyak. Neji selingkuh? Boleh juga, tapi kita lihat saja nanti, kekeke *ktawa nista*. Hm, SasuSaku romancenya nanti pasti ada. Hehe, RnR lagi ya…

**rchrt** : Makasih banyak. Ini sudah update, RnR lagi ya…

**Fae-chan** : Makasih banyak. Benarkah keren? Terharu saya. Hiksu… Hm, denger cerita kamu, jadi takut bikin fic humor *pundung*. Wah, Sasu dapet 22 nya wis XD. Makasih juga doanya, RnR lagi ya…

**Shadow** : Makasih banyak. *ancang-ancang* kamu bisa baca pikiran ya? Nah, reaksi Madara lihat Saku ya seperti di atas… eh, yang bikin saya sibuk tuh guru saya lo,hoho, jujur saya ngakak baca review kamu, kalo bisa, beresin guru saya dong, hehe… *dipenggal guru* becanda kok. Makasih juga atas doanya, RnR lagi ya…

**Inori chan** : Makasih banyak. Ya pokoknya Hinata sakit lah, RnR lagi ya…

**Hiru no akuma** : Makasih banyak. Yokai, Sakura ketemu Madara, btw, kamu dah jadi hantu ya? Pake menghantui… serem ah, RnR lagi ya…

**Matsumoto Rika** : Makasih banyak. Saya lanjutkan kok ceritanya…, yokai! Ganbarimasu! Ni dah update, RnR lagi ya…

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke duduk terdiam di sisi ranjangnya. Entahlah, pandangannya kosong. Sekarang sudah pukul 00.30 a.m tapi sedikit pun ia tak merasakan sebuah rasa kantuk menjalari matanya. Ia pandangi sebuah tas punggung di atas meja belajar kayu. Sebuah tas berwarna hitam yang nantinya akan ia bawa ke sekolah barunya. Sasuke menunduk dan menggigit bibir. Matanya menjadi sayu dan berkaca-kaca. Sesekali ia remas bed cover biru tuanya lalu memukulnya. Karpet berwarna biru tua yang menjadi pijakan kakinya yang tak beralaskan pun menjadi sedikit basah.

TES

.

.

.

Sasuke menangis.

Ia menangis.

Seorang Uchiha seperti dia menangis.

Dan perlahan tangan Sasuke memegang dada kirinya. Sebuah rasa sakit menjalari tubuhnya saat ini. Sejak tadi ia terus mencoba tidak menghiraukan sebuah suara yang berkecamuk di hati dan telinganya. Sebuah suara yang mengingatkannya pada kata-katanya ketika ia masih seorang anak polos yang suka mengimitasikan gaya idolanya. Seorang anak polos yang masih suka bermimpi.

.

"**Ibu mau tanya Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke jadi aktor, Sasuke ingin mendapat peran apa?"**

"**Yang jelas aku tidak mau jadi pemeran antagonis yang suka merebut semuanya dari pemeran protagonis. Aku tidak mau jadi orang jahat. Aku akan jadi pemeran protagonisnya!"**

.

Sasuke tersenyum lemah lalu ia menatap sebuah foto berbingkai perak yang ada di dinding di hadapannya. Tepatnya ia memandang seseorang bernama Uchiha Madara. Butiran air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya pun menjadi semakin deras.

"**Sekarang mungkin aku akan jadi pemeran antagonisnya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : Girlfriend Complex**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Setiap kali ia ingin memejamkan mata pasti ia merasa posisi tidurnya salah dan itu membuatnya jadi gerah sendiri. Akhirnya Sakura pun memilih duduk dan berfikir lagi tentang kejadian dimana kakek-kakek yang sudah ia kenali ternyata bernama Uchiha Madara pingsan. Sejak itu Grannynya—Tsunade tidak berbicara banyak padanya. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh karena biasanya Grannynya akan cerewet jika ia ajak bicara.

Sakura pun melirik jam weker yang berdiri tegak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Sudah pukul 00.30 a.m lalu Sakura menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan kembali merenung.

Drrt…drrt…

Sakura berjengit melihat ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping jam weker bergetar. Siapa juga yang menghubunginya malam-malam begini? Dan itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah ia harus segera meraih ponselnya, barangkali penting.

**Neji-koi is calling**

Tanpa basa-basi pun Sakura segera membuka flap ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Jadi kau memang belum tidur." kata Neji di seberang sana. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu memilin rambutnya. "Hm, kau tahu juga. Kita seperti punya hubungan telepati. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah."

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku tidur? Lalu untuk apa kau meneleponku?

"Untuk memastikan kalau kau sudah tidur."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi lalu ia mematikan lampu kamarnya kembali. "Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidur dan suara dering ponselku membuatku bangun karena kau menelepon?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Neji. "Setidaknya aku menelepon ketika kau dalam keadaan sadar."

Sakura terdiam. "Neji-kun,"

"Hm, ayo cepat tidur."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Neji tak menjawab lagi. Lalu terdengar desahan nafas di seberang sana. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Dan tubuh Sakura pun langsung terhempas di kasurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya yang berwarna merah mawar sampai bahunya.

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Mendengarkan suara Neji membuatnya damai. Senyuman kecil pun tersungging di bibir pucatnya. "Tidak akan."

-o0o-

TOK TOK TOK

Sasuke mendelik mendengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk. Ia pun segera menghapus air mata yang tersisa di sudut mata dan pipinya. Lalu segera saja Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan asal.

"Apa sih? Pura-pura tidur! Buka pintunya baka!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Itu suara Itachi. Tapi tenang sajalah. Ia sudah mengunci pintunya. Rasakan. Dan suara Itachi pun tak terdengar lagi.

CEKREK

Sasuke mendelik. Suara apa itu? Tentu saja saking kagetnya ia segera bangun dan memandang ke arah pintu kamar. Ok, pintu kamar terbuka dan berdirilah Itachi di ambangnya sambil nyengir menunjukkan sebuah jepit rambut di tangan kanannya. Huh, pasti orang sejenius Itachi bisa membuka pintu hanya dengan menggunakan jepit rambut. Kenapa Itachi membawa jepit rambut? Tentu saja untuk menjepit rambut emonya karena ia sedang memakai masker kecantikan.

Sasuke melirik Itachi sedikit lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Mau apa?"

"Aku sudah lihat Sakura-chan. Dia manis sekali. Kau tak tertarik?"

Sasuke terdiam dan ia bisa merasakan lantai kayu kamarnya mengeluarkan bunyi teratur pijakan kaki. Itachi menghampirinya. "Bukan masalah tertarik atau tidak. Sakura sudah punya kehidupan sendiri."

"Ya, kau benar. lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba memasukinya, eh?"

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. "Bagaimana jika kau ada di posisiku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menikah tanpa cinta di usia dini lalu pasanganmu akan membencimu karena memisahkannya dengan pacarnya? Begitu? Jangan membual."

Itachi terdiam. Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Kedengarannya seperti orang jahat."

Dua bersaudara itu terdiam dan menciptakan keheningan. Mereka sama sekali tak ada yang berniat menggetarkan pita suara sekarang. Paling tidak sampai sebuah suara yang feminim memecahkan keheningan disana.

"Kalian belum tidur? Itachi, kembali ke kamarmu. Ibu ingin bicara dengan Sasuke."

Itachi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Terlihat Mikoto sedang bersandar di daun pintu sambil menekuk lutut kaki kanannya. "Yaa," lalu Itachi melirik Sasuke. "lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, Baka-Otouto." Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu.

Mikoto menaikkan alis saat ia dan Itachi berpapasan. "Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan wajahmu? Copot itu!"

Itachi pun ngacir. "Biar kulitku kencang, Bu!"

Mikoto menghela nafas melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya. Hm, bisa dibilang wajah Fugaku diwariskan ke Itachi dan wajahnya diwariskan ke Sasuke sedangkan sifat Fugaku diwariskan ke Sasuke dan sifatnya diwariskan ke Itachi. Mikoto pun segera menutup pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Mau bicara apa?"

Mikoto tersenyum kecil. Sifat Sasuke benar-benar mirip Fugaku. "Yah… kau pasti sudah tahu tentang apa." Mikoto mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke menunduk. "Bu, aku tidak mau menikah. Sakura sudah punya kehidupannya. Teman, sekolah, dan…pacar…"

"Hm, Ibu tahu. Tapi, biar Ibu beritahu sesuatu yang bagus."

Sasuke pun menolehkan wajah tampannya ke Mikoto. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan kata-kata Mikoto tadi.

"Opa sangat menyayangimu. Ia selalu berkorban untukmu."

"Oh ya? Berkorban untukku atau mengorbankanku?"

Mikoto mengelus rambut Sasuke yang cepat sekali naik darah. "Opa selalu menjagamu, saat Ayah sibuk bekerja dan Ibu sedang mengantar Itachi mendaftar playgroup, waktu itu kau masih bayi… Opa pernah kecelakaan."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Ia tak pernah dengar cerita begituan. Opanya kecelakaan lalu apa hubungannya dengannya?

"Ia kecelakaan karena menyelamatkan kereta dorong berisi dirimu yang tergelincir ke jalan raya."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget. Opanya…

"Ia sangat menyayangimu…" Mikoto mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ia sampai memecat langsung 23 orang yang ia tugaskan menjaga dirimu waktu itu saat Opa siuman dari kecelakaan." Mikoto pun tersenyum tulus. "Opa sayang padamu walaupun pada awalnya ia sayang karena mengira kau perempuan karena wajahmu cantik dan mirip Ibu." Mikoto terkikik kecil.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Sialan…

"Tapi intinya, Opamu tak pernah segan-segan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kamu. Dan sekarang pun… ia melakukan ini—pernikahanmu karena ingin melihatmu bahagia."

"Lalu Ibu ingin aku bagaimana? Mendatangi rumah Sakura dan tiba-tiba berteriak 'Sakura! Menikahlah denganku dan tinggalkan pacarmu!' begitu?"

Mikoto tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Ibu hanya ingin kau tidak membantah dan menuruti apa yang akan Opamu lakukan. Jangan mencoba menggagalkan usaha Opamu yang hanya ingin tetap hidup demi melihat cucunya bahagia. Opamu… hanya ingin hidup… untuk melihat kita bahagia…" Mikoto pun meneteskan air mata yang sedari ditahannya. "Dia… hanya orang tua yang masih ingin hidup lebih lama demi melihat cucunya bahagia... jangan bunuh dia… karena keegoisanmu…"

Sasuke menunduk dan tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menggigit bibir. Ia berusaha untuk tidak tumbang mendengar penuturan ibunya. Ia terus menggigit bibir sampai ia merasakan tangan halus merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Jangan menyesal jika Opamu telah tiada…"

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di punggung ibunya. "Ya…" dan ia pun menjatuhkan segala perasaanya yang sedari ia tahan dalam bentuk air mata.

-o0o-

Sebuah limousine hitam dengan gaya abad pertengahan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah swasta,

Shippu Konohagakuen Den.

Beberapa orang yang melewati gerbang pun mendecakkan lidah mereka kagum akan mobil yang terlihat sangat-sangat langka itu. Ini masih pagi, pukul 07.00 a.m. Setidaknya harus menunggu 1 jam lagi agar siswa-siswa disini dapat berinteraksi dengan guru mata pelajaran di kelas mereka.

Hn, dari mobil yang pintu belakangnya telah dibuka oleh seseorang berjas hitam, pertama-tama muncullah sebuah sepatu sport biru donker. Lalu sepatu itu mengawali membawa tubuh seseorang untuk keluar dari mobil. Seorang laki-laki yang memakai celana kotak-kotak cokelat muda dengan blazer berwarna cokelat yang serupa menutupi kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Sebuah dasi kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat yang agak tua bertengger manis dan melingkari kerah kemeja. Logo sekolah terpasang di blazer bagian dada sebelah kiri sedangkan bed nama terletak di sebelah kanan. Kita lihat namanya,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Yap, laki-laki berambut unik itu memakai kaca mata hitam yang semakin menghiasi wajah putihnya yang tampan. Ia yang keluar dari mobil dengan gaya bak seorang model pun segera menarik perhatian para kaum hawa yang tak sengaja melintas di tempat itu. Begitu pula dengan seorang murid perempuan yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang—terlihat menunggu sesuatu—yang langsung memasang matanya baik-baik melihat Sasuke. Seorang gadis ponytail berambut blonde yang dikuncir kuda dan bermata aquamarine langsung mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"Oh, God… mimpi apa aku semalam…" ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya. "Ada yang tampannya seperti Sai-kun…" dan perempuan bernama Yamanaka Ino itu pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!"

DEG

Sasuke diam di tempat. Hn, sepertinya nama 'Sakura' berdengung di telinganya. Sial, ia tak bisa melupakan gadis pink itu sedetik pun. Gadis itu bisa menghantui pikirannya dimana-mana. Damn.

"Sasuke? Ayo cepat." suara berat Madara membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Madara yang memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dasi abu-abu itu akan menemaninya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

-o0o-

"Jadi…kau sudah mengerti?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru sapphire dan sangat tampan kepada seorang laki-laki berambut keperakkan yang bentuknya melawan gravitasi bumi, memakai masker hitam dan bermata onyx yang terlihat acuh tak acuh. Namikaze Minato berbicara dengan Hatake Kakashi. Dan sesekali Minato mengerlingkan matanya ke Madara yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mengerti." jawab Kakashi. Ia pun melirik Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sebelah Madara. "Tapi…soal memakai kaca mata hitam itu…bukankah murid dilarang?"

Minato menghela nafas. "Biarkan saja. Kau juga memakai masker, bukan? Lagipula jangan sampai kau berurusan dengan Uchiha Madara."

Kakashi mengangguk. Lalu ia menyuruh Sasuke keluar. Begitu sampai di depan ruangan…

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA!"

"SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN MAKANAN AKAMARU!"

"GUK GUK"

"TIDAK BISAAAA!"

Sasuke berjengit. Dua murid laki-laki yang berambut jabrik yang satu pirang dan yang satunya cokelat sedang kejar-kejaran. Dan saat mereka melewati Kakashi, tentu saja Kakashi langsung menjewer telinga mereka.

"Sedang apa kalian? Naruto? Kiba? Cepat masuk kelas! Kalian tidak mendengar suara bel?"

Naruto meringis kemudian shappirenya melihat sosok Sasuke. "Lo? Teme? Kau sekolah disini? Pelit sekali tidak cerita-cerita! Oh iya, soal kemarin—"

"Hn."

"Sudah sana!" Kakashi pun menendang bokong Naruto dan Kiba. Lalu ia melirik Sasuke malas. "Ayo."

.

.

"**Ingat, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi murid bimbinganmu. Dan jangan lupa, nanti tempat duduknya di sebelah Haruno Sakura. Jadi…kau sudah mengerti?"**

.

.

Kakashi pun memikirkan perkataan Minato tadi. 'Kenapa harus di sebelah Sakura?'

-o0o-

"Gila! Gila! Aku lihat laki-laki yang kayak Dewa!" Ino berteriak ke seisi kelas. Sudah lebih dari 1 jam ia berbicara itu terus.

Sakura mendengus. "Playgirl macam apa dia? Kasihan sekali si Sai punya pacar kayak dia." Emeraldnya meratapi Ino yang gembar-gembor tidak jelas.

"Ino-chan sangat bersemangat…" ujar Hinata. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura sekarang, sebenarnya bangkunya ada di depan Sakura. Lalu mata lavendernya melirik Sakura. "Ng, Sakura-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Ano…terima kasih sudah menjenguk…" Hinata menunduk malu-malu. "Aku sangat senang…"

Sakura pun tersenyum. Kapan ya saat-saat dimana ia akan menjadi kakak ipar Hinata? "Hm, sama-sama. Suatu saat aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu setiap hari jika Si Bodoh Naruto tidak membawamu pergi."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Kita masih SMA Sakura-chan…" Tiba-tiba Hinata berjengit. "Oh, iya. Tadi pagi Neji-nii berpesan..." Hinata pun menggerogoh saku blazernya. "Ini…" dan ia menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Sakura.

"Ah, terima kas—"

"WOI! KAKASHI-SENSEI DATENG WOI!" Suara toa Naruto yang baru masuk kelas membuat seisi kelas heboh. Ada yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Ada yang bangun dari tidurnya. Ada juga yang yang buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduknya seperti yang dilakukan Ino. Ia segera menarik tangan Hinata dan duduk di bangku sebelah Sakura. Yap, bangku Sakura dan Ino bersebelahan. Sementara Hinata kembali ke tempatnya. Hinata duduk di dekat Naruto. Saat Naruto kembali ke tempatnya, ia nyengir ke Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata dan berkata 'muach…muach…'. Hinata menunduk blushing sedangkan Sakura dan Ino yang ada di belakang mereka bergumam 'norak'.

GRAAK. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang guru dengan mata malas-malasannya. "Jangan bertanya dalam hati kalian kenapa aku terlambat 'hanya' 10 menit karena kita kedatangan murid baru dan kau murid baru silahkan masuk." ucap Kakashi tanpa titik dan koma.

Semua mata di kelas itu melirik murid baru yang masuk ke kelas mereka.

Kakashi menutup telinganya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

"ITU LAKI-LAKI YANG KUBICARAKAN TADI!"

"TADI AKU LIHAT DIA DI GERBANG!"

"DIA 'KAN YANG PAKAI LIMOUSINE! KAWAIIIIIIII"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Harap tenang karena murid barunya akan memperkenalkan diri."

Dan kelas itu kembali tenang. Hampir semua murid perempuan memasang mata dan telinga mereka baik-baik. Terkecuali beberapa yang sudah setia sekali dengan pacar mereka seperti Hinata dan juga… seorang lagi yang memiliki rambut pink.

Sakura melotot melihat seorang Sasuke ada di kelasnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya buruk. "Kenapa orang itu muncul lagi sih?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Sasuke terdiam dan tak menutup telinganya. Hn, yang seperti ini sih sudah biasa. Dan dari balik kaca mata hitamnya, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut pink duduk di bangku baris ketiga di dekat jendela. Matanya membulat sempurna, namun tak ada yang tahu karena matanya tertutup kaca mata. Badannya gemetaran melihat Sakura yang sedang tersenyum—atau menyeringai sambil bertopang dagu di meja. 'Ini gila. Dia bersekolah disini. Opa sengaja!'

"Nah, Yamanaka Ino." kata Kakashi.

Ino terlihat antusias lalu melirik Sakura dan menatapnya dengan tatapan Sakura-jidat-aku-berhasil. "Ya, sensei."

"Kau pindah dari tempatmu." kata Kakashi enteng.

Ino terlonjak. "HAH? Kenapa sensei? Aku mau berdekatan dengan Sakura dan Hinata! Lagian aku harus duduk dimana?" protesnya.

"Ya pokoknya cari tempat lain selain disitu. Sudahlah."

Ino menaikkan alisnya bingung dan matanya menangkap sebuah bangku kosong yang letaknya agak jauh dari Sakura dan Hinata dan bangku kosong di sebelah Kiba. Hn, bangku untuk tidur Akamaru. Dan Kiba menatapnya memelas. Ino seperti tahu kalau Kiba ingin bilang, 'Jangan usir Akamaru dari tempatnya.'. Ino pun mendengus. Ya, Kiba membawa anjing ke sekolah, dan bangku kosong itu jadi bangku Akamaru sehari-hari. Jika ada guru berkeliling, Akamaru akan bersembunyi di laci meja—Akamaru waktu ukuran kecil. Ino segera menghampiri Naruto dan menarik Naruto dengan kasar sehingga Naruto jatuh terjengkang.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan kau?" protes Naruto sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau minggirlah. Aku mau duduk di sebelah Hinata."

"H-heiiii!" belum sempat Naruto memberontak, suara Kakashi memotongnya.

"Naruto, kau pindah di sebelah Kiba. Jangan membangkang atau kau akan kuhukum lari lapangan 100 kali seperti seminggu yang lalu."

Naruto mendelik dan bergidik ngeri lalu mengambil tasnya dan mendeathglare Ino. Tak lupa ia memberikan tatapan sedih pada Hinata. "Bye Hinata, I love You…" lirihnya.

Ino mendengus lalu menatap Hinata. "Boleh, ya Hinata…aku duduk disini…aku ingin di dekatmu…" kata Ino dengan puppy eyesnya.

"I-iya…" Hinata menunduk. Sebenarnya ia senang juga sedih. Senang karena jujur saja Naruto yang sangat mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya pindah tempat dan sedih karena tentu saja! Naruto itu pacarnya!

Naruto pun segera menyingkirkan Akamaru dan duduk di sebelah bangku Kiba. Tepat di belakang bangku yang nantinya akan diduduki Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, silahkan duduk di tempatmu yang berada di sebelah Haruno Sakura."

Sakura yang masih bingung dengan perubahan mendadak ini pun segera mengangkat tangannya setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat, 'Sialan, Opa sudah merencanakan semua ini!'

-o0o-

Kakashi sudah memberikan puluhan soal matematika logaritma di papan tulis dan guru tidak teladan itu malah meninggalkan ruangan. Ckck, tapi hal itu adalah kesempatan bagi sebagian murid.

Sakura melirik Sasuke di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menyalin soal dari papan tulis. "Hei, kenapa aku bertemu denganmu lagi sih?"

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Sasuke pun angkat suara. "Siapa yang mau bertemu denganmu?"

Sakura mendengus melihat Sasuke yang kembali menulis. Ia pun memperhatikan kaca mata Sasuke. "Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu soal yang kemarin."

"Hn."

Urat-urat kemarahan pun muncul di dahi Sakura. "Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Lalu apa-apaan gayamu itu? Kenapa sensei tidak menghukummu karena pakai kaca mata hitam di kelas sih!" teriak Sakura yang membuat seisi kelas mendeathglarenya. Yap, kelas unggulan seperti ini pasti selalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan sampai selesai, tapi suara berisik Sakura mengganggu mereka. "Hehe, maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan." Semua mendengus lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku mereka. Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Menyebalkan."

"Hn."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang hanya 'hn-hn' membuat Sakura naik darah. "Kau sok sekali sih!" gerutunya dengan suara dibuat pelan. Sakura pun menarik kaca mata hitam Sasuke dengan paksa.

Sasuke yang terkejut buru-buru merebut kaca matanya dan memakainya kembali. Lalu wajahnya ia tolehkan ke Sakura. "Kau bodoh atau apa?" desisnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. "K-kau memakai kaca mata karena matamu sembab ya? Kau habis menangis?"

Sasuke mendengus lalu kembali menulis. "Terserah." Ya, Sasuke bukannya ingin eksis memakai kaca mata hitam. Ia memakainya untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab karena habis menangis semalaman bersama Ibunya. Dan sebenarnya ia sangat malu dipergoki Sakura ketahuan habis menangis. Tapi apa boleh buat. Satu kata. Sial.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap bukunya kosong. Baru pertama kali ia memergoki laki-laki habis menangis. Bahkan ia tak pernah melihat Neji menangis. Ia pun memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela. 'Mungkin Sasuke sedang sedih karena kakeknya sedang sekarat.' batinnya.

-o0o-

Dengan berbekal sepucuk surat, Sakura berlari dengan riang menuju pintu kelas saat bel istirahat dibunyikan. Dan itu mengundang hasrat Ino untuk bertanya, "Hoi Sakura! Mau kemana? Kau tak makan siang bersama kami?"

Sakura nyengir. "Besok saja ya…" lalu sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ino menghela nafas dan melirik Hinata yang sudah membuka bekal makan siangnya. "Sudah 3 kali Sakura tidak makan siang bersama kita. Pokoknya besok tidak ada alasan lagi!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Iya…"

"Padahal Hinata sendiri juga dibela-belain nggak makan sama Naruto ya?" ia pun menatap Hinata memelas.

Hinata mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Ya…"

"Awas saja kalau Sai-kun sudah kembali dari luar negeri! Huh!"

Sementara itu, langkah kaki mungil Sakura telah membawanya ke depan pintu kelas Neji. Ia pun membuka pintu kelas. Matanya mengerling ke seluruh penjuru kelas itu. Tapi…

"Hei Sakura-chan! Kau ke kelasku! Mau mencariku ya?" tanya Lee heboh sambil berlari mendekati Sakura di pintu masuk. Namun perjalanannya terhambat oleh Neji yang memberikannya jitakan hebat dan juga deathglare mematikan. "Iya, iya, dia pacarmu Neji." gerutu Lee lalu ia kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Neji pun berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut Sakura. "Kau datang juga."

Sakura pun nyengir dan memegang tangan Neji yang mengacak rambutnya. "Lain kali kau yang ke kelasku…" tuntut Sakura.

Neji terdiam lalu menatap Sakura dalam. "Ya, akan kulakukan kalau saja tak ada Naruto di kelasmu." dengusnya.

Sakura terkikik geli lalu angkat suara, "Kau masih kesal dengannya ya? Dia itu orangnya baik lo."

"Ya, untukmu. Tidak, untukku."

Sakura terkikik lagi lalu ia menggandeng tangan Neji. "Kau itu... Ng, kita ke kantin dulu ya, aku ingin membeli jus tomat."

Neji mengikuti Sakura berjalan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tumben jus tomat."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, hanya ingin saja."

-o0o-

Sasuke membawa nampan berisikan jus tomat, roti sandwich extra tomat, dan juga kentang goreng saus tomat. Naruto yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

"Wow…Tomato Boy…"

Sasuke pun menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Iya,iya." Naruto mendengus dan segera menghampiri teman-teman yang biasa ngumpul dengannya di pojok kantin.

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke." sapa Shikamaru sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin. Di sebelahnya ada Chouji yang sedang asyik makan keripik. Di sebelah Chouji ada Kiba yang sibuk memberi makan Akamaru diam-diam. Dan di hadapan Kiba ada Shino yang sedang duduk tenang sambil makan.

Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelah Shino dan Sasuke di sebelah Naruto. "Hehe," Naruto nyengir.

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat isi nampan Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya. "Suka tomat, eh?"

"Begitulah." Sasuke pun mulai membuka bungkus sandwichnya.

"Kenapa pakai kaca mata hitam?" tanya Chouji dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Bukankah temanmu yang di ujung sana juga?" jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Shino dengan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah kalau aku mempunyai penyakit khusus yang mengharuskanku memakai kaca mata hitam." kata Shino.

Lalu semua terdiam dan sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing sampai Kiba angkat suara. "Hm, seperti biasa. Sakura dan si Hyuuga itu bermesraan lagi."

Yang lainnya pun memandang Kiba lalu memandang ke arah pandangan Kiba.

"Mereka sering bermesraan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mendokusai…aku saja tidak pernah selengket mereka." dengus Shikamaru. Di otaknya kini membayangkan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir 4. Mau lengket bagaimana? Pacarnya Shikamaru 'kan di Suna.

"Hampir setiap hari mereka begitu. Sejak Sakura-chan dan Neji-nii pacaran ketika waktu SMP kelas 2, aku dicampakkan." komentar Naruto sambil menggulung mie ramennya di sumpit.

"Hyuuga Neji itu kelas berapa?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Kelas 2-1, dia satu tahun di atas kita." jawab Shino. Ia pun memakan makanannya kembali.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu ia melirik Sakura yang sedang mengapit lengan Neji sambil tertawa dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Bisa dibilang Neji itu girlfriend complex." tutur Kiba tiba-tiba. "Ambil ini Akamaru." ujarnya sambil memberikan sepotong roti ke mulut Akamaru.

Sasuke menaikkan alis matanya bingung mendengar penuturan Kiba. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya maksudnya, Neji-nii itu terlalu 'gimana gitu' sama Sakura-chan." timpal Naruto sambil menyeruput kuah ramennya. "Jangan harap kau akan pulang ke rumah dengan selamat kalau berani mengganggu Sakura-chan di depan Neji-nii."

Sasuke mendelik. Apaan tuh?

"Makanya tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekati Sakura jika berada di dekat Neji. Walau begitu, kau juga jangan mengganggu Sakura jika tak ada Neji. Bisa-bisa Sakura mengadu dan…BLAM." kata Chouji.

Sasuke terdiam dan memandangi Sakura dan Neji yang berjalan ke luar kantin. Yang ia tahu adalah Sakura sangat menyukai Neji dan Neji sangat menyukai Sakura. Lalu ia datang begitu saja dan menghancurkan semuanya? Demi Kami-sama… Ia akan benar-benar menjadi antagonis dalam cerita ini.

-o0o-

"Sakura…jalan-jalan yuk…" pinta Ino dengan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

Sakura mendecakkan lidah lalu ia memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas. "Tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Neji-kun ke bioskop malam ini."

Ino menekuk bibirnya ke bawah. Ia pun melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku. "Oh, ayolah…aku ingin membeli aksesoris untuk tebar pesona besok…lagipula, 'kan kau akan pergi 'malam' ini, aku 'kan ngajaknya 'siang' ini…please…"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Mau ditaruh dimana Sai-mu itu?" ia pun melangkahi Ino dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Ino memandang sedih kepergian sahabat baiknya. Hinata sudah pulang…dan ia sendirian. Bagus sekali. Ia pun melirik Sasuke, Sasuke sedang berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu. "Eits, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke menaikkan kaca mata hitamnya. Ia memandang Ino buru-buru. "Hn, apa?"

Ino pun tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ng, itu…anu…kau tampan sekali lo…"

Sasuke mendengus lalu meninggalkan Ino. Dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara menggelegar yang berasal dari kelas itu.

"SAAAAAAAI-KUUUUUN! AKU RINDU PADAMUUUUUUUU!"

-o0o-

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan Opanya tentang bagaimana-ia-bisa-sekelas-dan-duduk-bersebelahan-dengan-yang-namanya-Sakura. Saat Sasuke memasuki main hall Uchiha Mansion, terlihat Itachi sedang bercermin di cermin raksasa di sisi kiri ruangan. Itachi memakai tuxedo hitam. Sasuke pun menaikkan alis. Apa-apan Kakaknya? Memang ia sudah lulus kuliah sehingga memakai pakaian begitu? Ia pun menghampiri Itachi.

"Kakak. Opa dimana?"

Itachi yang sedang bergaya pun membalikkan badannya setelah melihat bayangan Sasuke dari cermin. "Oh, Sasuke sudah pulang. Ng, jangan tanya Opa dulu. Ganti seragammu dengan tuxedo di kamarmu gih…" ujar Itachi dengan suara yang dibuat keibuan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya ke luar ditambah raut wajahnya yang terlihat muak. Ia memperagakan orang ingin muntah. Lalu ia pun meninggalkan Itachi. Hn, tak ada gunanya tanya pada Itachi sekarang ini.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Sasuke bisa melihat sebuah bingkisan berwarna pink di atas ranjangnya. Sasuke mendecih. Kenapa harus pink? Ia pun melempar tas punggung sekolahnya asal dan segera membuka bingkisannya. Hn, sebuah tuxedo yang mungkin dimaksudkan Itachi. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera memakainya, mungkin ada acara penting—ia sudah sering menghadiri acara perusahaan keluarganya—jadi ia tak perlu tanya lagi akan pergi kemana.

-o0o-

Mikoto terlihat manis memakai sebuah dres biru muda selutut model strap dengan bagian bawahnya yang merumbai-rumbai. Sebuah dress sederhana yang cocok dipakai ibu-ibu seperti dia. Tidak terlalu mewah. Ia sedang membawa sebuah tas kecil hitam dan berdiri di samping mobil BMW hitam. Ia tersenyum pada Sasuke yang baru keluar dari rumah.

"Ada acara apa, Bu? Mana Opa?"

Mikoto malah tersenyum manis lalu memandang Sasuke cerah. "Nanti kau juga tahu. Opamu sudah duluan. Ayo cepat."

Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya lalu dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang berisikan 4 orang itu. Tentu saja Fugaku yang menyetir, Mikoto di sebelah Fugaku, Itachi di jok belakang, dan Sasuke di sebelah Itachi.

-o0o-

Sakura pamit dengan Neji yang mengantarnya pulang dengan sebuah mobil Volvo silver. Biasanya ada Hinata juga, tapi Hinata kencan dengan Naruto diam-diam—agar tidak ketahuan Ino. Setelah itu, gadis bermata indah itu pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumahnya. Alisnya mengerut melihat pintu gerbangnya yang tidak dikunci. "Granny atau Ayah dan Ibu yang sudah pulang?" gumamnya. Tapi ia bisa melihat sebuah mobil Honda Jazz berwarna kuning di dalam. Dan Sakura langsung tahu jawabannya. Memang mustahil jika mengaharapkan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya—yang super sibuk dan berada di luar negeri—untuk tiba-tiba datang dan bilang 'surprise' kepadanya saat baru masuk rumah. Hn, "Tumben Granny pulang jam segini."

Sakura pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang sebelum ia merasa sebuah mobil berhenti di belakangnya dan membunyikan klakson. Sakura mengerutkan dahi lalu menghela nafas panjang dan membalikkan badan. "Iya-iya Neji-kun, aku tidak akan lup—a" Sakura melongo melihat seorang lelaki tua memakai kemeja biru muda tanpa dasi sedang tersenyum padanya. "Kakek yang kemarin ya? Kakek sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura ramah.

Ya, Uchiha Madara pun menaikkan sudut bibirnya lebih tinggi. Ia tidak menyangka 'calon menantu'nya sangat ramah. "Ya, kau bisa melihat aku bagaimana. Aku sangat sehat."

Sakura terlonjak. "Ah! Mau bertemu Granny!" ia pun segera menyingkir dari depan pintu gerbang dan membiarkan mobil Madara lewat. Madara mengikuti Sakura sementara supirnya membawa masuk mobil.

Madara menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura penuh kasih sayang. "Kau bisa memanggilku 'Opa'."

Sakura melirik Madara bingung lalu tersenyum canggung. "Ya, Opa."

Dan Sakura pun segera mempersilahkan Madara untuk masuk yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Tsunade dari dalam rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura? Dan…" mata hazel Tsunade melirik Madara di samping Sakura. "Kau datang secepat ini?"

Madara hanya tersenyum kecil. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Tsunade berdehem kecil lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan berbisik kecil, "Cepat ganti bajumu dengan baju apapun yang menurutmu paling bagus dan dandanlah secantik mungkin lalu turun ke ruang keluarga."

"HAH?" Sakura menatap Tsunade bingung. "Untuk ap—" kata-katanya terhenti saat Tsunade mendorongnya menuju tangga.

"Sudah sana." Lalu Tsunade berjalan perlahan menuju Madara dan wajahnya menjadi serius. "Aku belum memberitahukannya."

Madara menyeringai kecil lalu menghela nafas dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menduduki sofa ruang tamu di rumah sederhana itu. "Seperti dirimu yang menyukai kesederhanaan." Ia pun melirik Tsunade. "Aku pun bertindak secara sederhana."

Tsunade memejamkan mata. "Aku hanya menurut apa kemauan Sakura…"

"Ya, aku tahu."

-o0o-

Sakura memandangi duplikat dirinya pada cermin sederhana di dalam kamarnya. Kadang ia berkacak pinggang lalu menghela nafas. Ia melirik dirinya yang dibalut dress putih bergaris-garis abu-abu dan hitam dengan bagian bawah dada yang agak mengkerut dengan pita merah di sisi kiri. Bagian bawah dressnya agak bergelombang. Dan ia melengkapi dandanan manisnya dengan balero hitam lengan panjang. Lalu untuk wajahnya hanya ia beri bedak tipis. "Apakah aku selalu sesederhana ini bila kencan dengan Neji-kun?" gumamnya. Lalu ekor matanya menangkap—dari pintu kaca menuju balkon kamarnya—sebuah mobil BMW hitam sedang memasuki wilayah tempat tinggalnya. Sakura berkacak pinggang lagi. "Apa Granny membuka klinik di rumah?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga seperti yang dikatakan neneknya.

Satu hal tentang kehidupan Sakura, ia tinggal bersama neneknya, Tsunade. Orang tuanya bekerja di Amerika dan kakeknya—Jiraiya sedang berkeliling dunia untuk menulis novel.

Derap kaki kecil Sakura menimbulkan suara setiap ia melangkah di lantai kayu rumahnya. Sebelum sampai di ruang keluarga, telinganya mendengar banyak suara. Apakah tamunya bertambah? Sakura mengangkat bahu lagi. Lalu jika 'mereka' adalah para tamu Tsunade—yang Sakura pikir pasien—kenapa Sakura ikut-ikutan? Entahlah, Sakura pun mengangkat bahu tak mau tahu untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"He?" Sakura berjengit melihat keluarga utuh—yang ia kenali sebagai keluarga Uchiha kemarin di rumah sakit—sedang berbicara ria di ruang keluarganya. Dan lengkap juga penglihatan Sakura melihat ada Sasuke duduk di sebelah pemuda dengan wajah narsis berkuncir. 'Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Tuhan selalu membuatku melihat wajah itu? Apa yang ia lakukan disini? Dan…masa 1 keluarga sakit semua…' batin Sakura ngeri. Ia terus perhatikan Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat menahan amarah. 'kapanpun dan dimanapun, si Sasuke itu selalu berwajah tidak ikhlas.'

Sakura pun berjalan menghampiri sebuah keluarga kecil—plus Tsunade—di ruang itu. "Selamat siang."

Dan seketika, perhatian semua orang tertuju pada Sakura, terutama Madara. Semua memandang kagum Sakura kecuali Sasuke yang terlihat meronta ingin pulang namun ditahan Itachi.

"Sakura-chan, duduklah disini." Mikoto mempersilahkan tempat kosong di sebelah kirinya. Tentu saja Sakura hanya menurut. "Kau manis sekali."

Sakura blushing lalu menunduk malu. "Terima kasih…"

Mikoto pun tersenyum tulus.

Lalu keadaan hening sampai Sakura mendongak dan mengeluarkan segala hasrat yang sedari tadi ia pendam, bertanya. "Ng, anu…kenapa aku juga disuruh kesini?"

"Sakura-chan, Opa ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke yang satu sofa dengan Itachi mendelik mendengar Madara bilang 'Opa' pada Sakura. Lalu ia berbisik kecil pada Itachi. "Kakak, aku mau pulang."

"Sttt." Itachi memasang wajah gembira menunggu kelanjutan omongan Madara.

"Ya, Opa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melotot mendengar Sakura memanggil Madara langsung dengan sebutan 'Opa'.

"Opa berencana akan menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke."

"APAAAAA!" Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya sambil mendelik. Ia pun melirik Sasuke yang malah membuang muka. "Apa-apaan ini? Perjodohan, begitu maksudnya?"

"Bukan. Lebih tepatnya sebuah penepatan janji. Dulu Opa pernah bersumpah akan menikahkan Sasuke dengan gadis berambut pink." jawab Madara yang langsung menceritakan seluruh masa lalunya, dan langsung membuat Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Gadis berambut pink itu kau."

Sakura memandang seluruh orang yang ada disitu. Semuanya memasang wajah serius. Yang benar saja, masa serius? Mereka 'kan baru bertemu sehari yang lalu. Sumpah? Gadis berambut pink? Jadi kemarin Sasuke dan Madara membicarakan rambutnya karena itu? "Hehe, Opa jangan bikin kaget seperti itu mana bisa dipercayai."

"Kami tidak bercanda Sakura. Kami serius." timpal Fugaku.

.

.

.

**Kau bunga, dan aku tangkainya. Kau Haruno, dan aku… Hyuuga."**

.

.

.

Sakura membulatkan matanya melihat wajah serius Fugaku yang mulai angkat bicara. Keringat dingin menetes di dahinya. Ia lirik neneknya, Tsunade sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk. Ia lirik Mikoto, Mikoto sedang menunduk sambil memejamkan mata juga. Ia lirik Itachi, tak ada gunanya. Ia lirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. "Uchiha, apa-apaan kau? Kenapa diam saja?"

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan Sakura. "Kau ingin aku bilang apa?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "K-kita baru bertem—" pandangan Sakura mendadak menjadi samar. Ia pegang erat kepalanya lalu ada sebuah suara yang berbisik lemah di telinganya. Suara yang berhembus diiringi angin kecil,

.

.

.

**Kau akan menangis dan aku akan jadi tumpuannya. Kita akan bersama, selamanya.**

.

.

.

-o0o-

**Lihat awan itu, Sakura? Itu seperti dirimu.**

**Kenapa harus awan?**

**Hm, kenapa ya?**

.

.

.

"Sudah sadar?"

"UCHIHA!" Sakura terlonjak mendapati wajah Sasuke sedang menatapnya malas ketika ia membuka mata. Sakura pun segera mencekik leher Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Apa yang kau rencanakan! Apa maksud dari kedatanganmu ini! Hah!" ia pun segera mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sasuke sambil membiarkan air matanya jatuh membanjiri pipi putihnya. Suaranya serak.

Sasuke hanya diam. "Hn."

"JANGAN PURA-PURA BODOH! AKU TAHU RAUT WAJAH AYAHMU TAK MENGATAKAN KALAU KALIAN SEDANG BERCANDA!" Sakura terus mengguncang. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Sasuke pun menghempaskan tangan Sakura dari bahunya.

Sakura menunduk. Ia menangis. Lalu ia tertawa. "Keluargamu kalau bercanda keterlaluan ya, hahaha…aku 'kan masih 15 tahun…lalu…" Sakura tertawa hambar dan di pikirannya terbayang wajah seorang keturunan dari keluarga ternama, Hyuuga Neji.

-o0o-

Madara sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di sebuah ruangan sederhana bernuansa klasik. Sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dan hanya berisi satu set meja dan kursi kayu ukiran, guci-guci, serta beberapa foto yang menghiasi dinding, dan jangan lupakan, huruf kanji besar yang tertulis di dinding depan yang dialiri pancuran air, HYUUGA.

"Ada apa Anda kesini Madara-sama? Ini adalah hal yang sangat langka. Saya mengira Anda sudah pensiun dari masalah perusahaan." ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata lavender, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Madara menghela nafas. "Kau punya seorang putra?"

Hizashi menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ya, lalu ada apa dengan putra saya?"

"Putra Anda telah mengganggu kehidupan saya."

Hizashi mengerutkan dahi mendengar apa yang telinganya tangkap. "Maksudnya…Neji? Saya tidak tahu kalau dia pernah bertemu Anda."

Madara pun menatap Hizashi tajam. Di ruangan itu memang hanya ada ia dan Hizashi. 4 mata. "Kami memang belum pernah bertemu. Tapi anakmu telah memacari calon menantuku."

Hizashi membuatkan matanya kaget. Ia tak bisa memandang Madara secara langsung sekarang.

Madara pun berdiri dari tempatnya. "**Aku berharap kau bisa menyuruh anakmu untuk menjauhi calon menantuku atau Uchiha akan memutuskan kerja samanya dengan Hyuuga.**" pesan Madara sebelum meninggalkan Hizashi yang terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap punggung Madara.

Lalu ia memejamkan mata. Bukankah kekasih Neji adalah Haruno Sakura? Kenapa ia sampai tak tahu kalau Sakura adalah calon menantu Madara?

Ketika Hizashi hendak memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat Neji sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Hizashi menghela nafas lalu memanggil Neji. "Neji, Ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

-o0o-

Sakura memegangi kepalanya lalu ia menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ini pukul berapa?"

"07.30 p.m."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Aku ada janji dengan Neji-kun!" ia pun segera menurunkan kakinya kakinya dari ranjang sampai Sasuke menahan tangannya. "Mau apa kau?" Emerald Sakura yang masih saja meneteskan butir-butir air suci kembali menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Jangan pergi."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Kau kira kau siapa? Kau kira aku mau menikah? Pikiran bodoh."

Sasuke tetap diam dan menatap emerald Sakura dalam.

"Cih. Menggelikan. Lepaskan!" Sakura menarik tangannya tapi Sasuke tetap menahannya. "KUBILANG LEPASKAN!"

Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga terhempas ke ranjang dan Sasuke segera menaiki ranjang Sakura lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Sakura. Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura erat.

"A-apa…" Sakura mulai menangis deras. Sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan dari mulutnya. "Apa?"

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Sakura kosong. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"APA! MINGGIR KAU! MEMANGNYA KAU SIAPA? HAH!"

Sasuke mendorong Sakura dengan sekali hentakkan dan langsung memeluk Sakura erat. Ia coba tahan air mata yang sudah di pelupuknya. Ia coba menahan segala tolakkan perasaannya dan mencoba untuk memahami perasaan Opanya.

**Jangan menyesal jika Opamu telah tiada…**

Sasuke menggigit bibir lalu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menelusuri leher jenjang Sakura. Semakin ke atas hingga bibirnya menyentuh telinga Sakura lembut. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh gemetaran Sakura yang seperti ingin meronta, tapi…

"**Aku calon suamimu."**

.

.

.

**Hm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena aku adalah pelangi yang membutuhkan awan untuk membuat warna-warna yang indah. Kau Sakura dan aku Neji.**

**T-B-C**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

Konbanwa…

Hoshi Yamashita disini…

Saya update kilat 'kan? Terima kasih buat para reviewer yang sudah bikin saya ngakak+semangat ngetik (apalagi jampi-jampinya) HOHOHO,

5780 word without A/N! amazing! Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat! Jangan bunuh saya karena chapter yang terlalu panjang ini dan menghabiskan 21 halaman Ms. Word! XD buat chap depan soalnya nggak terlalu panjang mungkin XD

**Special Thanks to :**

Inori-chan**, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Putri Luna, **Hikari Shinju**, **Soraka Menashi**, Nay Hatake, rchrt, **Namichan**, Yuuki d'gray girl, Mieko luna-chan sasori, Thia2rh, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**, annida a nurdiani**, **Shadow**, Leader Kimmi, senayuki-chan, **Fae-chan**, **DEVIL'D**, aotsuchi (2), Risuki Taka, Richi****TsuguSuzu, shiroianakbaik**, hiru no akuma**, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Shinkerbell, **Maito**,** Weed

Oh iya, buat chap ini, saya tidak bisa membalas review dulu karena chapternya saja sudah terlalu panjang, hehehe, maaf ya...

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	5. Chapter 5

Rasa panas menjalari tubuh Sakura saat ini. Wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan amarah terlihat basah oleh air matanya yang perlahan mulai mengering. Ia membiarkan bibir Sasuke menetap di daun telinganya. Membiarkan Sasuke berbisik kecil setiap ia berniat mengedipkan mata,

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pun menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura bernafas sejenak. "Aku calon suamimu, kau deng—"

"SUDAH! CUKUP! JANGAN MEMBUAL LAGI! Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Kau pembohong yang menyebalkan! Aku tahu kau terpaksa! Kita baru bertemu sehari yang lalu, kau ingat? Dan sekarang kau sudah berani berkata bahwa kau adalah suamiku? Cih." Sakura pun mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Tentang sumpah Opa, mana bisa kupercayai!" Sakura melirik ke Sasuke yang juga tengah meliriknya. "Aku bukan termasuk orang yang percaya kebohongan." Sakura mendengus kecil lalu dengan punggung tangannya, ia hapus bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Ia pun bermaksud untuk turun dari ranjangnya sebelum Sasuke berkata,

"Opa…tak membohongimu."

Sakura mendengus dan ketika ia hendak turun lagi dari ranjangnya, suara Sasuke membuatnya berhenti.

"Baginya, kau seperti harapannya untuk hidup." Dan kini, mau tak mau Sakura disuguhi sebuah mata obsidian yang bagaikan ingin merajamnya tajam.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kau juga sangat tampan—yang pastinya kau juga akan bisa mendapat yang lebih baik daripada aku, Opamu pasti juga begitu." Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyum terpaksanya. Ia sudah mulai bisa mengatur emosinya.

"Tapi tidak untuk warna rambutmu."

Senyum paksa Sakura pun mengendur seketika. Dan kali ini, ia sama sekali tak menyunggingkan setipis apa pun sebuah senyuman. "Kau berputar-putar. Memang apa yang membuatmu sampai mau melakukan ini!—mempercayai sumpah bodoh begitu? Kau an—"

"**Aku tahu sumpah itu dan demi Opaku agar tetap bisa menghirup nafas, sampai ia bahagia melihatku bahagia." **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), mungkin di chapter ini ada unsur 'antonimnya humor', dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : I Want To Beside You More**

Sakura kini benar-benar menempelkan kakinya di sebuah karpet di bawah ranjangnya. Kini pikirannya penuh dan ia tak ingin berfikir apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya terlihat mati. "Aku akan pergi." Sasuke langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan saat itu juga Sakura langsung menepisnya. "Dan jangan halangi aku, atau seumur hidup..aku hanya berasumsi untuk membencimu saja."

Sasuke bungkam, dan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut melihat Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri secara mendadak. Terlebih-lebih Tsunade, Mikoto, dan Madara. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

Fugaku pun bertindak cepat. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style. "Dia shock."

Tsunade pun berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Madara tajam. "Kau lihat, Madara? Dia masih kecil, dan dia shock."

Madara melirik Sasuke yang terlihat menyembunyikan kecemasan. Tetapi ia bisa melihat wajah cemas Sasuke yang sedang menggigit bibir itu sambil menatap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura cemas. 'Reaksinya…tak seperti yang kuperkirakan…' batinnya sambil mencari celah untuk melihat Sakura karena Itachi sedikit menghalanginya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk dari jendela membuat wajah Sakura terlihat semakin indah untuk dilihat. Dan Sasuke memandangnya hangat, tulus, tak terikat akan rambut pink—sedikit pun.

Sementara Tsunade menuntun Fugaku—yang menggendong Sakura—menuju kamar Sakura, Madara duduk tenang kembali, namun tak setenang hatinya. "Sasuke."

"Hm, Opa?"

"Nanti kau jaga Sakura hingga ia sadar."

Sasuke melirik Mikoto yang sedang harap-harap cemas lalu melirik Itachi yang sepertinya berniat untuk menguntit ayahnya. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengangguk.

"Dan sekali lagi Opa ingin tanya. Kau mau menerima pernikahan ini?"

Sasuke melirik Mikoto lagi. Kali ini Mikoto menatapnya penuh harap. Dan Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Apapun kemauan Opa."

Madara tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya. "Opa sangat menyayangimu. Akan Opa usahakan agar kau bahagia dengan Sakura…"

"Ya…Opa."

Madara segera melepas pelukannya dan menunjukkan wajah penuh cahaya gemirlangnya di hadapan Sasuke. "Opa yakin Sakura akan melupakan pacarnya dan melihatmu. Opa yakin, **kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu.**"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Madara pun beranjak menuju pintu keluar setelah ia membisiki Mikoto—entah Madara akan kemana. Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk putra bungsunya.

"Terima kasih telah menurut pada Opamu."

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

-o0o-

"Neji, Ayah ingin bicara denganmu." ujar Hyuuga Hizashi kepada anaknya.

Neji menatap ayahnya lalu matanya melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Oke, masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum waktu janjiannya dengan Sakura. "Ya."

Hizashi pun menuntun Neji menuju ruangan pribadinya. Sebuah ruangan sederhana yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kotatsu dan 6 buah zabuton di atas tatami berwarna hijau. Sedangkan dindingnya hanya dihias dengan beberapa ukiyo-e. Ruangan sederhana namun tertutup.

Setelah ia dan Neji telah duduk di atas zabuton, Hizashi pun membuka pembicaraan basa-basinya dulu. "Kau mengenal Uchiha?"

Neji menautkan alis mendengar ayahnya membicarakan Uchiha tiba-tiba. "Ya. Bukankan salah satu perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan Hyuuga? Perusahaan no.1 di Jepang dan Asia?"

Hizashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Apa kau masih mempunyai kekasih?"

Neji mengerutkan dahi. Ada apa ini? Ia pikir Hizashi bukan orang yang suka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba. Firasatnya buruk. "Bukankah Ayah sudah mengetahuinya? Kekasihku adalah Haruno Sakura."

Kali ini Hizashi terdiam mendengar jawaban anaknya. "Kau pernah bertemu salah satu keluarga Uchiha?"

"Ya, aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

Hizashi menatap tajam anaknya mendengar jawaban Neji barusan. "Kau pernah melihat Sakura dengan keluarga itu terlihat akrab?"

Neji terdiam dan memutar memorinya kembali saat-saat ia di rumah sakit. Ya, Sakura terlihat akrab dengan salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha yang bernama—kalau tidak salah Sasuke. "Ya."

"Kau tahu kenapa Ayah membicarakan tentang Sakura dan keluarga Uchiha?"

Neji pun menggeleng mantap.

Hizashi menghela nafas. **"Itu karena Sakura adalah menantu keluarga Uchiha."**

**DEG**

.

.

.

Neji sontak membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya setengah menganga. Apa yang barusan didengarnya? Sakura… ah, tidak, tidak. Neji mengenal Sakura sejak dulu dan Sakura tak pernah bercerita apapun yang berkaitan dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ya, mungkin pendengaran Neji sedikit terganggu. Ia mengenal Sakura. Gadis yang baik dan juga jujur. Gadis ceria yang sebenarnya rapuh. Gadis yang…tunggu, bagaimana jika semua itu benar dan berarti—Sakura yang baik hati telah membohonginya selama beberapa tahun ini?

"Ayah setuju saja jika kau memiliki kekasih, tapi kalau kekasihmu bukan menantu Uchiha Madara!" geram Hizashi.

Neji menatap ayahnya mantap. "Sakura tak ada ikatan apa-apa dengan mereka."

Hizashi menggebrak kotatsu di depannya. "Tadi Uchiha Madara—sebagai orang nomor 1 di Uchiha Corp datang kemari dan memberitahukan tentang hubunganmu dengan Sakura yang telah mengganggu kehidupannya! Kau mau mengelak apa Neji!"

Neji memandangi ayahnya tak percaya. "Ayah lebih percaya dengannya?"

Hizashi menghela nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya dan menatap Neji memelas. "Ayah tidak tahu. Pikiran Ayah sekarang penuh. Tapi, Ayah hanya meminta satu saja darimu. Paling tidak untuk menghindarkan keluarga kita dari berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi."

"Apa?"

"**Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura."**

.

.

.

"Aku…tidak mau." jawab Neji mantap tanpa menatap ayahnya. Mata lavendernya ia gunakan untuk menatap tatami datar.

Hizashi menggebrak kotatsu di depannya kembali. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Neji? Kau masih kecil!. Bukankah berpacaran hanyalah mainan bagimu? Putuskan gadis itu!"

Kini lavender Neji menantang lavender ayahnya. Sedikit, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar. "Bagiku, Sakura bukan mainan. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengannya. Dia orang yang sangat penting bagi—"

"Lebih penting mana dengan kehidupan keluargamu?" Hizashi pun berdecak lidah. "Kau tahu? Uchiha Madara takkan segan-segan untuk memutuskan hubungan kerja sama Uchiha dengan Hyuuga jika kau berani untuk mengganggu kehidupannya."

Neji terdiam dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Aku yang mengganggu kehidupannya atau Dia yang mengganggu kehidupanku?" ia tatap Ayahnya, mencari kebenaran atas pernyataannya.

Hizashi memejamkan mata. Ia tahan amarah yang sebenarnya sudah di ujungnya. "Ayah tidak tahu siapa yang benar, namun demi Kami-sama, jika Uchiha sampai memutuskan hubungan kerja sama dengan Hyuuga, maka Hyuuga akan berada di ambang kehancuran. Perusahaan-perusahaan lain dengan otomatis akan mengikuti jalan Uchiha—memutuskan hubungan kerja sama dan, kau akan makan apa nantinya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Neji yang memejamkan mata.

"Kau tak ingin Ayah akan disalahkan oleh Hiashi karena konsekuensi buruk itu, bukan? Kau tak ingin selamanya Ayah dibenci oleh Hyuuga lainnya hanya karena ini, bukan? Kau tak ingin menghancurkan keluarga yang telah susah payah Berjaya ini hanya karena keegoisanmu, bukan? Pikirkan konsekuensi itu, Neji!"

Neji hanya terdiam. Ini terlalu mendadak. Dan otak jeniusnya segera memikirkan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Sakura tak mungkin membohonginya, ia tahu itu. Tapi, tentang status calon menantu yang tiba-tiba itu? Apakah mungkin kalau Madara hanya memuaskan egonya karena menganggap Sakura adalah seorang Dewi Baik Hati? Entahlah.

"Neji. Masa depan keluarga ini ada di tanganmu. Hidupmu masih panjang. Kau bisa temukan gadis yang lebih baik daripada seorang Haruno Sakura."

Neji menghela nafas lalu berdiri. Ia segera menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu geser. Lalu ia membukanya perlahan.

"Bersikap dewasalah Neji. Kau hanya harus memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura."

Neji menunduk lalu menghela nafas kecil. Ia terlalu kuat untuk memperlihatkan keterlukaannya. "Akan kupikirkan, Ayah."

Dan pintu pun tertutup rapat, menemani sosok Hyuuga Hizashi yang sedang menghela nafas berat—frustasi.

-o0o-

"Halo? Hinata? Beneran 'kan? Neji belum pergi?" tanya Ino pada Hinata lewat hubungan telepon genggam. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura dengan bekal sebuah buku bersampul cokelat dengan sebuah coretan teratur di covernya yang membentuk sebuah tulisan 'Sastra Jepang'. Yap, Ino ingin mengembalikan buku Sakura yang dipinjamnya karena besok ada PR sastra yang harus dikerjakan. Karena semua soal ada di buku itu, Ino tak bisa membayangkan amukan Sakura jika Sakura tidak bisa mengerjakan PRnya dan kena hukuman guru. Ugh, penjelasan rumit. Yang jelas, Ino harus mengembalikan buku Sakura malam ini.

"Su-sungguh, tadi a-aku melihat Neji-nii sedang mengobrol dengan Hizashi—jisama…" ujar Hinata di seberang sana.

"OK! Makasih ya Hinata!" Ino pun memutus sambungan telepon dan ketika bola mata aquamarinenya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang ia ketahui sebagai rumah Sakura, Ino segera berlari kecil. Tapi terhenti ketika ia melihat Sakura yang buru-buru keluar dari gerbang disusul Tsunade dan Mikoto. Spontan, Ino mengehentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura! Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti dulu!" teriak Tsunade pada sosok Sakura yang semakin mengecil di telan kabut malam itu.

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-san…" ujar Mikoto merasa bersalah.

Tsunade pun melirik Mikoto. "Tidak, hanya saja…"

HAH? Ino mengerutkan dahi melihat kejadian barusan. Di benaknya, kini terus berputar sebuah pertanyaan 'ada apa'? ia hendak mendekat sampai sebelum ia dengar sebuah nama yang familiar di telinganya sehari ini disebut-sebut.

"Itachi! Panggil Sasuke kemari!" perintah Mikoto.

Ino langsung berjengit. 'Sasuke? Sasuke yang ganteng itu atau yang mana?'. Ino berfikir sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang di depan rumah tetangga Sakura. Dan matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat sesosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang ditarik paksa oleh seorang lelaki berkuncir. 'Oh, God! Apa-apaan ini!'

-o0o-

Neji memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tengah berada di sebuah kerumunan. Mata keperakkannya mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya. Hn, seorang Haruno Sakura yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu di Bioskop Konoha 9. Neji menghela nafas lalu memejamkan mata. Ia pandangi sosok Sakura yang sedang menunduk dengan sorot mata sayu. Ada yang salah dengan ini…

Neji memantapkan hati lalu menghampiri Sakura. "Maaf terlambat."

Sakura mendongak lalu tersenyum. Ia pun segera menarik pergelangan tangan Neji agar Neji mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku kosong di sebelah Sakura—sepertinya Sakura yang menjaga bangku itu agar tetap kosong. "Kukira kau takkan datang." ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Aku senang kau datang."

Neji hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa ditebak. "Ng, Sakura…aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu…"

Sakura pun mengangguk sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum.

Neji menghela nafas lalu diam. Diam sampai membuat Sakura sedikit mengendurkan senyum. "Sudahlah, nanti saja." kata Neji kemudian. Ia pun melirik sayu ke salah satu pintu masuk bioskop. "Sepertinya filmnya sudah diputar. Hm, kita gagal menonton film." kata Neji sambil meremas tiket filmya.

Sakura pun menunduk. Ia pandangi tiket filmnya dengan mata kosong.

"Maaf gara-gara aku terlam—"

"Ng, Neji-kun! Sepertinya ada satu film yang belum diputar!" ujar Sakura girang sambil berdiri. Dengan semangat, ia menunjuk salah satu pintu masuk bioskop. "Kita tonton itu saja, ya!" pinta Sakura sambil menarik Neji agar berdiri.

Neji tersenyum kecil lalu ia mengacak rambut Sakura. "Iya, iya."

Dan judul film itu adalah **My Sad Story**.

.

.

.

Neji dan Sakura saling menautkan tangan mereka satu sama lain. Kini mereka sudah berada di tempat duduk pemutaran film bioskop. Mereka duduk di pojok ruangan itu, tempat yang bagi kebanyakan orang sangat strategis.

Sakura mengeratkan tangannya pada genggaman Neji setelah ia merasa ada kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua sekarang.

Film pun diputar.

.

.

.

Sakura menunduk dan sama sekali tak memperhatikan film yang seharusnya ditontonnya. Kini pikirannya menerawang jauh. Ia tundukkan kepala, percuma.

**Aku calon suamimu.**

Sakura menggigit bibir dan ia tak bisa menahan setitik air keluar dari mata jadenya. Ia tak bisa mengingatnya—atau lebih tepatnya…ia tak ingin mengingatnya... Tidak, ia tahu, ia ingat semuanya. Tentang Uchiha Sasuke. "Hiks…hiks…uh…u…" Sakura menangis tertahan.

Neji yang mendengar suara tangisan sesenggukan di sebelahnya pun segera melirik Sakura. "Apa filmnya terlalu menyedihkan?" tanya Neji yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sama sekali tak menonton putaran film. Neji juga sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri sejak tadi.

Sakura semakin tak bisa menahan tangisannya mendengar suara Neji. Ia menggeleng kecil namun tetap menangis tertahan. "Nej-i-kk-un…uh…" Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya. Neji bisa merasakan tangan Sakura bergetar.

Neji menghela nafas. Lalu dengan tangan kirinya—yang tak terpaut dengan tangan Sakura—Neji segera menepuk kepala Sakura lalu menggesernya pelan agar bertumpu di bahunya. "**Kau akan menangis dan aku akan jadi tumpuannya. Kita akan bersama, selamanya.**" Neji pun mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Nej-iii….-kk-kun….uh…uh…"

Neji menghirup nafas dalam. Ia berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan tautan tangan mereka.

**Putuskan hubunganmu dengan Haruno Sakura.**

"Filmnya sungguh menyedihkan, kau tahu?" Neji melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan ia gunakan tangannya untuk merengkuh Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya—memeluknya. "Tapi kau juga harus tahu. **Bagiku, melihatmu menangis itu lebih menyedihkan**."

Sakura menangis kecil. Namun tangisannya terlihat ingin ia utarakan dengan teriakan. Tangisan yang menyiksa. Bahkan suara tangisan itu menyekat di tenggorokan. Itu sungguh menyedihkan. Sakura pun bisa merasakan sebuah cairan dingin menyentuh ujung kulit kepalanya.

Apa yang Sakura dapatkan hari ini?

**Tentu saja, ini adalah hari dimana Sakura melihat seorang Hyuuga Neji menangis.**

-o0o-

Neji menyeret langkahnya ringan menuju sebuah kediaman mewah yang berada di pinggiran kota di kawasan perbukitan elit,

UCHIHA MANSION.

Neji terus menghela nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah setengah mati. Matanya yang sedikit sembab ia gunakan untuk meneliti dengan jelas sebuah kediaman yang ia anggap telah mengganggu kehidupan normalnya.

.

**TRING**

Madara pun menekan tombol hijau di sebuah remote yang tertempel manis di wallpaper dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih gading.

"Madara-sama. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Madara menaikkan kaca mata bifokalnya. Matanya sedang sibuk membaca sebuah surat kabar di atas sebuah kursi mono ukiran. "Siapa?"

"Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

Madara mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum—menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji." salam Neji sambil membungkukkan badan ketika melihat seorang lelaki tua berwibawa masuk ke dalam ruangan kedap suara itu. Hn, Uchiha Madara telah memasuki ruangan.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Dan juga…wajahmu sungguh mirip dengan Hyuuga Hizashi." Madara pun mengangkat tangan rendah pertanda menyuruh seluruh pelayan yang ada di situ untuk pergi. Setelah pintu ditutup, Madara segera menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

"Beliau adalah Ayah saya." kata Neji.

Madara tersenyum lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada di depannya. "Kau duduklah. Tak menyenangkan melihat lawan bicaramu berdiri sedangkan kau sendiri duduk."

Neji mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di hadapan Madara. "Anda terlihat sudah mengetahui apa maksud dari kedatangan saya."

Madara tersenyum kecil. "Tentang Haruno Sakura."

"Dia adalah kekasih saya." kata Neji cepat.

Madara menggumam setuju. "Dan juga calon menantuku."

Neji menghela nafas. Ia pejamkan mata untuk meredam amarahnya yang tertahan. "Tolong Anda jangan berfikir secara individual. Saya mengenal Sakura sejak dulu. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi menantu Anda. Saya tahu, Sakura sama sekali tak mengenal Anda—kecuali atas kejadian kemarin."

"Ya, kau benar. Itu semua memang terdengar mendadak. Namun tentang Haruno Sakura yang menjadi calon menantuku, itu semua bukanlah sebuah takdir yang mendadak."

Neji menaikkan alis bingung dan langsung saja dijawab oleh Madara.

"10 tahun yang lalu, aku pernah bersumpah bahwa aku akan menikahkan cucuku ketika berusia 15 tahun dengan seorang gadis berambut pink."

Neji terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. "Ap-apa…"

"Saat itu aku membuat sumpah karena berharap kesembuhan anakku, dan kau tahu? Aku membuat sumpah itu tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Sakura. Itu takdir bukan?"

Neji terdiam lalu tersenyum. "Menggelikan."

"Hm, menurutmu begitu, tapi coba saja kau bayangkan Kakekmu di posisiku, lalu Kakekmu akan mati setelah tahu ia akan mati jika tak menepati sumpahnya. Bagaimana reaksimu?"

"Mati?"

"Aku sempat koma ketika cucuku tepat berusia 15 tahun. Dan aku sempat diberitahu oleh malaikat di dalam mimpi komaku, bahwa aku akan mati jika tak menepati sumpahku. Bukankah itu takdir? Kami-sama sengaja membuatku bersumpah seperti itu karena memang itulah takdirnya."

Neji terdiam dan memandang Madara lekat. Madara pun sedikit merasa tersanjung melihat pertama kalinya ada orang asing yang berani menatapnya seperti Hyuuga Neji. "Siapa nama cucu Anda?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

-o0o-

Sasuke menguap bosan. Ia melirik Madara yang sedang membelakanginya. "Ada apa Opa menyuruhku kesini?"

Madara yang sedang memandang foto pernikahan Fugaku dan Mikoto pun menjawab dengan tenang, "Mulai besok…anggap Sakura sebagai orang biasa. Kau tak perlu memaksanya lagi." ucap Madara kalem.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ada apa? Opa berubah pikiran?"

Madara menggeleng cepat lalu membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya melemah. Onyx itu...sedikit redup.

.

.

.

Sasuke terlihat gusar di ranjangnya. Di pikirannya kini terus terbayang seorang wanita yang membuatnya tak bisa bermimpi dengan tenang sehari ini saja.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH! HARUNO SAKURA! KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk langit-langit tidak jelas. Dan Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya. "Kau menyebalkan…" gerutu Sasuke. "Kau membuat otakku…terus saja memikirkan bagaimana caranya…membuatmu terus tersenyum seperti yang dilakukan Hyuuga Neji padamu…"

-o0o-

Temari membuka kulkas sementara sebuah ponsel ia jepit di antara bahu kanan dan telinga kanannya. Ia sedang menunggu panggilan tersambung.

"Ngggh….ada apa meneleponku pagi-pagi?" terdengar suara serak malas-malasan di seberang sana.

Temari tersenyum kecil seraya menuangkan sebotol jus apel pada gelasnya. Ia terkikik kecil, "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti baru bangun tidur, bukan?"

"Ya…seribu untukmu…"

Temari menjeda obrolannya dengan meneguk sedikit jus apelnya. "Kau sama sekali tak berubah."

Terdengar suara gumaman malas di telinga Temari.

"Berubahlah sedikit dan buat aku terkejut ketika aku sudah sampai di Konoha." ujar Temari sambil duduk di atas meja makannya. Tak ada jawaban dari seorang Shikamaru, hanya terdengar dengkuran halus.

"—DUBRAK!—APAAAAAAA! KAU KE KONOHA!"

Temari pun mengembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. Lalu ia tertawa lepas. "Ahaha! Reaksimu berlebihan bodoh!"

"Temari! Jangan bercanda! Kau membuatku jatuh!"

"Ahahahaha, iya iya! Haha, aku akan ke Konoha beberapa bulan lagi."

Tak terdengar lagi suara Shikamaru di seberang sana. "Kau serius?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Tidak suka ya!" tanya Temari dengan nada mengancam.

"Mendokusai…"

Temari menggeram mendengar Shikamaru mulai menggumamkan kata yang ia benci. "Kau masih menganggapku merepotkan ya!"

"Ah, bukan bukan. Kau pemarah sekali sih. Aku senang tahu!"

Temari pun mau tak mau tersenyum juga. Ia sedikit tersipu mendengar Shikamaru berkata begitu.

**TING TONG**

Temari pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari kecil menuju pintu. "Nanti aku akan tinggal di rumah yang dulu. Kau jemput aku di bandara ya." Temari segera memutar kunci dan segera membuka kenop pintu. "Hm, aku akan datang bersama temanku di sini." Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Temari sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang mengikat rambutnya menjadi 2 di setiap sisi kepalanya. "Hai, Tenten."

-o0o-

Sakura membuka pintu kelas. Ia sedikit terkejut hanya mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke di kelas itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura pun segera memutar tubuhnya—berniat menjauhi kelas.

"Hei, jangan kabur." Suara baritone Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju Sakura. "Hei." Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan Sakura langsung menepisnya kasar.

"Apa, sih!"

"Maafkan aku, soal kemarin."

Sakura mendengus. "Kumaafkan asalkan kau dan keluargamu tak mengganggu kehidupanku dengan Neji-kun."

Sasuke pun membuang muka. Ia tak bisa menjawabnya, sudah pasti 'kan? Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura tidak jelas. Dan perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut Sakura. Ia menghela nafas.

"Sakura." Sebuah suara berat membuat Sakura dan juga Sasuke menoleh cepat ke sumbernya.

"Eh, Neji-kun!" Sakura segera menepis tangan Sasuke di kepalanya dan tertawa hambar. "Ah, akhirnya kau mau juga datang ke kelasku." Sakura pun menghambur ke pelukan Neji seolah menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

Neji terdiam dan pandangannya mengarah pada Sasuke. "Siapa?" tanya Neji ingin memastikan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu memiringkan kepala sejenak. "Kau tahu? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Tanpa disadari, tangan Neji mengepal erat. Mata lavendernya terus saja mencoba menantang mata onyx di depannya. Ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah tampan di hadapannya, namun bagaimanapun, Neji sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengendalikan emosi. Dan ia tahu, untuk sekarang ini, ia tak boleh memiliki emosi. "Aku Hyuuga Neji."

"Ya…senang bertemu denganmu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. 'Dari wajahnya saja aku sudah tahu kalau kau menyebalkan.'

"Aku juga." Neji terus menatap tajam Sasuke. 'Aku juga, aku juga sangat membencimu.'

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan dikejutkan oleh perang dingin antar onyx dan lavender.

-o0o-

"Sakura! Ceritakan detailnya padaku apa yang terjadi! Aku melihat Sasuke di rumahmu kemarin!" bisik Ino sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Ino bisa… Dalam hati ia sungguh mengutuki Sasuke dengan segenap hati. "K-kau bicara apa sih! Kemarin itu…"

"Aku melihatnya, Sakura! Kau selingkuh ya!"

Sakura terdiam. Ia hendak berbicara namun lidahnya kelu. Ia lirik bangku di sebelahnya, namun Sasuke tidak ada di tempat—sedang dengan Naruto. Sakura pun memutar bola matanya, berbohong pun sama saja. Namun, memutar fakta dan mengubahnya sedikit, tentu tidak sama. "Ya, sebagai teman yang bangkunya berdekatan, Sasuke datang ke rumahku kemarin. Dia ingin meminjam beberapa buku pelajaran."

Ino memicingkan mata.

"Jangan mencurigaiku, pig."

Ino pun membuka mulutnya. "Tapi, aku lihat banyak orang di rumahmu dan kau malah kabur dari rumah."

Sakura terdiam. Apa-apaan ini? Rasanya…kehadiran Sasuke membuat kehidupannya menjadi berantakan. "Ya, aku hanya sedang buru-buru janjian dengan Neji, lalu Sasuke—yang ternyata datang bersama keluarga itu membuat Granny tidak enak jadi…"

"Kau bohong. Buat apa membawa keluarga segala kalau cuma meminjam buku." potong Ino tak mau jika argumennya salah.

Sakura bungkam. "Terserah kau sajalah, Ino."

**TEEEEEEET**

"Sudah masuk." Kata Sakura mengingatkan.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-tak-mau-menceritakan-yang-sesungguhnya-padaku. Lalu dengan gusar, Ino pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Saat itu, Hinata baru datang bersama Naruto dkk. Hm, Ino yakin, pasti dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Naruto bertemu Hinata dan menyuruh Hinata untuk tidak masuk kelas dulu.

Sakura berpura-pura cuek saat merasakan bangku di sebelahnya telah terisi. Dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa disindir. Sakura berpura-pura membaca buku dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke memandangnya lembut.

'Andai Hyuuga Neji belum memilikimu…'

-o0o-

Mitarashi Anko memasuki kelas 1-1. Ia berdehem ketika melihat Naruto membelakangi dirinya sambil memegang kertas pesawat-pesawatan.

"Naruto!" geram Anko.

**GLEK**

Naruto pun memutar tubuhnya lalu duduk di tempatnya dengan takut-takut. Ia sampai lupa kalau Guru Sastra Jepangnya itu bisa memasuki kelas tanpa suara.

"Huh." Anko pun mendengus. "Baiklah, kumpulkan PR kalian di mejaku."

Semua diam.

"SEKARANG!"

Lalu semua murid di kelas itu grusak-grusuk membuka tas mereka. Namun, tidak untuk Sakura. Ia tak mendapati buku Sastra Jepangnya di dalam tas.

"Hei, jidat." Panggil Ino sambil melempar buku Sakura yang dipinjamnya. "Sudah kukerjakan tuh."

Sakura pun menatap Ino dan menghela nafas lega. "Makasih ya."

Ino mengangguk sambil mengedipkan mata. Sakura pun mengumpulkan PRnya yang merupakan hasil pekerjaan Ino.

.

Anko sibuk membuka-buka buku PR murid kelas 1-1. "Haruno Sakura." Anko mengangkat buku yang dibukanya. "Ini bukan tulisanmu."

Sakura terkejut dan menelan ludah. Oh, Kami-sama… Ia lupa kalau Anko paling hafal tulisannya—karena Sakura murid kesayangan.

"Keluar dari sini dan kerjakan PRmu sendiri!" Anko pun melempar buku Sakura.

.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata dengan tangan memegang bolpoint. Sudah 3 menit sejak ia diusir dari kelas dan harus mengerjakan PR 2 kali lipat di luar kelas. Padahal, selama ini ia tidak pernah dihukum oleh guru.

"Kau hobi sekali menangis sih."

Sakura terdiam dan mengeluarkan air matanya semakin banyak setelah mendengar suara tadi yang baru-baru ini didengarnya, suara Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura. Sasuke juga disuruh keluar karena tidak mengerjakan PR. Padahal ia 'kan murid pindahan.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya Sakura tidak menyadari—atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau menyadari kehadirannya.

"P-padahal…hiks…aku…hiks…hiks…"

Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Sakura. Entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura. Sakura tak menolak dan malah menangis di dada Sasuke. Hn, Sasuke yakin. Pasti selama ini Sakura tak pernah dihukum seperti ini.

"Hiks…uh…Ne-Nej..i…k-kun…"

Sasuke terdiam. Suara isakan di depan dadanya membuat ia terdiam seribu kata.

-o0o-

Sebulan telah berlalu. Entah mengapa, selama itu, Sakura tak lagi mendapat tekanan dari Madara. Entah Madara telah mengerti dirinya atau apalah. Tapi yang jelas, selama sebulan itu pula Sakura mendapat kesempatan terus bersama Neji. Hubungannya dengan Sasuke pun semakin membaik. Dan Sakura tak tahu bahwa selama sebulan itu, Madara terbaring di rumah sakit. Sasuke pun hanya mengetahui bahwa Opanya sedang berada di Kiri.

Neji memasuki kamarnya yang bernuansa lavender. Perlahan, ia menyeret kakinya melangkah ke depan meja belajarnya. Ia tarik sebuah kursi di sana. Lalu ia menghela nafas sejenak. Sebulan sudah, dan ia masih belum bisa merelakan Sakura. Apa ia egois? Entahlah.

**FLASHBACK : ON**

"Siapa nama cucu Anda?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Neji tak berkata apa-apa. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya jadi bergetar sendiri. Apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja, ia takut. Ia takut. Kalian tahu? Ia sangat takut.

Madara pun berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia pun menghampiri Neji. Dan Neji dibuat terlonjak ketika Madara malah bersujud padanya. "Kumohon, aku…tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti ini—tak menepati sumpahku."

Neji melirik Madara sedikit. Entah kenapa tidak ada niatan di hatinya untuk mencoba membangunkan Madara. Ia sungguh tak tahu. Baiklah, apa mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya? Neji masih kecil, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Tidak, bukan, entahlah. Mungkin saja Sakura memang hanya cinta sesaatnya. Ia hanya main-main?

"Kumohon…" Madara mulai terisak.

Neji, kau egois? Kau tak bisa dewasa? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?

"Aku…sungguh…"

Neji pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan sukses membuat Madara menghentikan permohonannya. "Maaf, tolong izinkan saya bersamanya…walau hanya sejenak saja."

**FLASHBACK : OFF**

Neji menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sudah sebulan ini ia gunakan waktunya untuk terus bersama Sakura. Apa yang dirasakannya? Hatinya bergejolak. Ia sama sekali belum tahu, apa ia sungguh mencintai Sakura? Tapi…entah kenapa ia tak ingin melepaskannya.

Drrt…drrt…

"Moshi-moshi?"

"NEJI-KUUUUN!" teriak Sakura di seberang sana.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil membuka laci mejanya.

"Mmm, hari ini aku sedang ada di suatu tempat."

Neji tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar ceria itu. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa foto dari laci mejanya. Foto-foto ia bersama Sakura. "Oh ya? Kedengarannya di sana berisik sekali." Neji mengamati foto-foto di mejanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm! Aku sedang di mall! Bersama beberapa teman-temanku! Neji-kun mau kesini tidak?"

Neji terdiam. Lalu ia menghala nafas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Ng, aku…"

"HEH! SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TANGANKU!"

Neji mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Eh! Maaf, Neji-kun! Tadi ada temanku yang tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya ke tanganku…hehe…"

Neji terdiam. "Kau…sedang bersama siapa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Sebenarnya dengan banyak temanku, hanya saja sekarang kami sedang berpencar-pencar, jadi sekarang aku sedang bersama Sasuke."

Neji meremas foto yang sekarang dipegangnya. Sakura…sedang bersama Sasuke…

"Ng, aku tidak enak hanya berdua sekarang dengan temanku, Neji-kun kesini ya!"

Neji memejamkan mata. Sakura…terdengar sangat akrab dengan Sasuke. Apa mungkin juga selama ini Sakura memang hanya jadi cinta sesaatnya? Entahlah…tapi kenapa sekarang hatinya jadi merasa tak tenang? "Saku…"

"AWWW! JANGAN MENCUBITKU, SASUKEEEE!"

Neji menggeram tertahan. Apa-apaan tadi? Cubit?

"Ah, maaf Neji-kun, tadi…"

"Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa datang. Hari ini aku ada janji les." kata Neji bohong. Kini ia mengulurkan tangannya ke sebuah box yang berisi barang-barang kerajinan tangan. Ia mengambil gunting di dalamnya.

"Oh, begitu…ng, ya sudahlah…Neji-kun mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Neji mulai memandangi sebuah fotonya dengan Sakura sayu. Foto saat perayaan Sakura lulus SMP. Saat itu memang banyak orang, namun itu adalah foto yang sengaja mengambil gambarnya dengan Sakura saja.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Aa." Neji tersenyum kecut. Bahkan Sakura tak memaksanya. Yah, mungkin memang ini yang harus dilakukannya. Bersikap dewasa.

.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa kertas berserakan di atas sebuah meja yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Sebuah meja di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa lavender. Dan beberapa dari kertas itu telah terpotong-potong menjadi bagian kertas yang lebih kecil. Hn, potongan dari kertas foto Hyuuga Neji bersama Haruno Sakura.

"**Maafkan aku…Sakura."**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N

Konbanwa gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

HYAAA! MAAF BANGETTTT! APA READERS KECEWA DENGAN CHAPTER INI? *harap-harap cemas*. Waktu saya baca ulang, entah kenapa banyak banget adegan nangisnya. Saya jadi takut buat readers yang nggak suka sama adegan beginian. Mungkin ini terpengaruh sama mood saya kali ya? Waktu saya ngerjain chap ini sambil nonton videonya Itachi! T.T walau sudah nonton berkali-kali, tetep aja saya nangis! I LOVE YOU ITACHI!

Saya jadi ngerasa Neji kasian bangetttt! Cuma mau gimana lagi, inilah alur ceritanya…jangan kecewa ya readers… Tapi mungkin buat chap depan, semua bakal berubah! Happy happy full! Kalian bisa nebak 'kan? Chap depan, **HAL BESAR** apa yang bakal terjadi?

Btw, maaf banget kalau saya ngupdatenya ngaret banget, saya jadi takut, jangan-jangan para readers sudah lupa sama ini fic. T.T buat beberapa minggu ini, mungkin saya bakal memanfaatkan waktu buat ngupdate fic sebelum acara OSIS saya dimulai. Do'ain biar saya nggak ngaret update ya… *puppy eyes* Buat yang nunggu My Evil Butlers, mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini saya bakal update, tapi nggak janji ya ^^

**Special Thanks to:**

**Inori Shirayuki**, Hikari Shinju, New, yu-chan, **Devil's of Kunoichi**, New, **Uchiha Eky-chan, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan**, Fae-chan, **4ntk4-ch4n**, **Ara Jessica Russo**, **Michi-chan Phantomhive626**, **Yuuki d'gray girl**, Haruchi Sasusaku, **Putri Luna**, Thia2rh, **Murasaki Weed**, Melody chang, Cath, Matsumoto Rika(2), **rchrt**, hiru no akuma, Yunna-chan, **Nay Hatake**, **V3Yagami**, Soraka Menashi, **Risuki Taka**, Shadow, **Leader Kimmi**, annida a nurdiani, **Richi Hasegawa**, **senayuki-chan**, **Mieko luna-chan sasori**, **ishikeshi ayay**, Meity-chan, **uciha ailya-chan**, isengisengberhadiah, **haruno gemini-chan**, Nhissa feehily**  
**

**Dan semua readers yang mau repot membaca fic ini ^^**

**Balas review ga login:**

**Hikari Shinju : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Haduh, saya nggak tahu harus gimana, ini termasuk ada yang terluka nggak sih? Karena reviewnya kamu, saya jadi ragu-ragu publish nih. Haduh…jangan kecewa ya, Hikari-san… saya usahakan nanti bakal bahagia semua… RnR lagi ya

**New : **Makasih banyak. ^^ hehe, ini termasuk panjang nggak? RnR lagi ya

**yu-chan : **Makasih banyak. ^^ maaf banget kalo updatenya ngaret *pundung* RnR lagi ya

**Fae-chan : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Hehe, ada deh yang bakal dilakuin Sasu… Hehe, buat chap ini ada romancenya nggak sih? *celingak celinguk*. Eh? Haduh, saya sih narinya juga nggak terlalu bagus, ehe, kalo nggambar mungkin bisa, oho… RnR lagi ya

**Haruchi Sasusaku : **Makasih banyak. ^^ gapapa kok baru review sekarang, ehe, saya tetap senang. Ng, Neji terima atau tidak, sudah tahu jawabannya 'kan? Maaf update ngaret, RnR lagi ya

**Thia2rh : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Ini udah update walo ngaret, RnR lagi ya

**Melody chang : **Makasih banyak. ^^ salam kenal juga…ini sudah update, yap! Saya bakal usaha buat semangat terus! RnR lagi ya

**Cath : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Ng, updatenya nggak kilat banget nih, ehe…maaf…*mojok* RnR lagi ya

**Matsumoto Rika(2) : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Hehe, haduh, ga tau mau ngomong apa lagi nih. Ini udah update walo nggak kilat banget, ehehe RnR lagi ya

**hiru no akuma : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Jiah, ngurusi kamu, nggak penting , ini udah update, RnR lagi ya

**Yunna-chan : **Makasih banyak. ^^ ini dah update walo nggak kilat banget, ehehe… RnR lagi ya

**Soraka Menashi : **Makasih banyak. ^^ suka banget sama Sasuke sih? Gaaranya gimana? Ckck, panggil nee-chan nggak papa. Sakura marah-marah ke Sasuke ah…*digaplok* RnR lagi ya

**Shadow : **Makasih banyak. ^^ entah kenapa, kalau baca review dari kamu, saya bawaannya pengin ketawa terus. Kamu sama Fae-chan sodaraan? Ah…jadi pengin punya sodara kayak kalian, kayaknya kocak sama nyenengin banget! Hehe, hubungannya Neji sama Sakura mungkin bakal…t*m*t, tapi mungkin lo. Kalo Sasuke sih…menurut kamu cinta nggak sama Sakura? He? Fae-chan pesumo ya? Hebat dong…Hehe, RnR lagi ya

**annida a nurdiani : **Makasih banyak. ^^ hehe, haduh, terharu saya. Saya lanjutin kok, RnR lagi ya

**Meity-chan : **Makasih banyak. ^^ Iya, Neji kasian ya…tapi tenang deh, Neji nggak bakal saya bikin menderita, saya juga Neji FC sih, ehe… ini udah update, RnR lagi ya

**isengisengberhadiah** : Makasih banyak^^ Hm, ya...gitu deh, nanti saya pikirkan,yangpenting kamu ikuti saja ceritanya ya...dan RnR lagi

**Nhissa feehily **: Makasih banyak ^^ Masa sih kamu terharu? haduh..haduh... Kalo dah update RnR lagi.

.

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	6. Chapter 6

Madara menyentuk-nyentukkan jarinya beberapa kali. Ia terus saja memandang keadaan luar jendela dengan seulas senyum tipis. Ia menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa sangat baik begitu bangun pagi ini. Perasaannya sangat sejuk. Ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara lonceng diiringi musik klasik. Ya…lonceng…dentuman irama yang menyejukkan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Madara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Sekarang ini ia tidak berada di rumahnya, melainkan di Rumah Sakit Swasta Internasional Konohagakure. Ia telah bangun—dari mimpi panjangnya—dengan hati yang sangat tenang.

"Madara-sama, surat dari Hyuuga Hizashi." ucap Hayate begitu memasuki ruangan berbau obat-obatan itu. Ia segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Madara.

"Hm… " Madara menggumam pelan lalu merobek perlahan amplop di tangannya. "Terima kasih, Hayate. Pengabdianmu selama ini sungguh berarti untukku." kata Madara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari amplop.

"Apapun untuk Madara-sama." Hayate membungkuk kecil sambil tersenyum tulus. Selama Madara terbaring di Rumah Sakit, ia lah yang terus menjaganya.

Madara membaca dengan teliti setiap kata yang tercetak di kertas putih dalam amplop itu. "Aku mengerti masa remaja." ujarnya memecah kecanggungan. "Karena mengizinkan Neji bersama Sakura sejenak, membuatku tak sadarkan diri seperti dulu." Madara tersenyum. "Aku bernostalgia,"

Hayate hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman ringan disertai senyum tulus.

"Kupikir, aku benar-benar akan mati, tapi ternyata aku sadar kembali. Kau tahu, Hayate? Bagaimana perasaanku ketika bangun?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Madara-sama."

Madara menghela nafas. "Aku merasa seperti lahir kembali. Ketika yang kulihat hanyalah dinding hitam, aku mendengar suara lonceng gereja dan mataku terbuka kembali." Madara menoleh ke Hayate. "Mana Fugaku dan Mikoto?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan, Madara-sama."

Madara pun tersenyum kembali. Ia segera mengangkat surat di tangannya. "Hyuuga Hizashi berhasil." Lalu ia alihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Terlihat di mata obsidiannya sebuah sarang burung di dahan pohon momiji. Di dalam sarang burung itu terlihat 2 ekor burung sedang menunggu sebuah telur untuk menetas. Pandangan Madara melembut setelah itu, hm, keluarga burung yang hangat. "Aku tak sabar menantinya." Madara menghela nafas. **"Sasuke dan Sakura ketika menjadi pengantin baru yang masih belia."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasusakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Long Chapter (7122 words), Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Young Newly-Married**

Mikoto segera membuka pintu kamar rawat Madara lebar-lebar. Pandangannya mengabur ketika terlihat Madara sedang tersenyum sambil bersandar di ambang jendela. "Ayah…" Mikoto pun segera menghambur ke pelukan Madara. Ia terisak di sana. Betapa kepiluan dan kerinduannya meluap-luap. "Syukurlah…syukurlah Ayah sudah sadar…"

Fugaku hanya berdehem sambil melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Madara. Dari sorot mata Madara sekarang, membuat Fugaku mengerti bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu. "Selamat melihat dunia kembali, Ayah."

Mikoto segera melepas pelukannya. "Berbohong pada Sasuke tentang keadaan Ayah sangat menyiksaku, Ayah membuatku sangat khawatir tentang ketidaksadaran Ayah yang tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf, aku hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat permintaan agar merahasiakan keadaanku dari Sasuke sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri."

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti sambil menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan semakin banyak.

Madara menerawang kecil. "Hyuuga Neji, seorang anak pemberani. Ia memintaku langsung untuk mengizinkannya tetap bersama Sakura walau hanya sejenak saja. Itu membuatku salut. Itu membuatku mengingat bagaimana diriku yang dulu mati-matian mempertahankan cintaku. Ia…seorang lelaki hebat yang bisa bersikap dewasa…sebuah sikap yang tak kutemukan pada diri Itachi maupun Sasuke."

Mikoto tertegun lalu menatap Madara serius. "Jadi, Ayah tak sadarkan diri karena…"

Madara mengangguk mantap. "Setidaknya, hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan padanya setelah merebut seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya."

Mikoto membulatkan mata. Ia tutup mulutnya yang setengah menganga dengan telapak tangan. "Jadi—"

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Fugaku tegas.

Madara menatap Fugaku dan Mikoto bergantian. Ia pun mengangkat sudut bibirnya tinggi-tinggi. "Neji bersedia untuk melepaskan Sakura."

Fugaku dan Mikoto pun membulatkan mata mereka. Bahkan Mikoto sampai menganga lebar tak percaya. Tubuh Mikoto mendadak menjadi limbung dan dengan sigap, Fugaku langsung menahan tubuh istrinya agar tidak jatuh. Hm, air suci pun terurai di sudut mata Mikoto lagi.

Mikoto memeluk Fugaku tak percaya. Kini dirinya menangis bahagia. Ia benamkan wajahnya di dada Fugaku. Ia sangat…bahagia. "Sasu…ke…Fuga…Sasuke…akan meni…kah…"

**KRIET…**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita berumur yang berbalut pakaian dokter. Matanya menatap Madara tajam. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum seraya menghampiri Madara. "Aku ikut senang atas berita ini." Lalu wanita berambut pirang berkuncir 2 itu segera mengambil tempat di sisi ranjang Madara. "Aku sudah menghubungi Jiraiya dan juga…kedua orang tua Sakura."

Madara mengangguk kecil. "Akan menyenangkan bertemu dengan Jiraiya…dan juga Kiyoka dan Ochika, Tsunade."

-o0o-

**New York City,**

**10.00 p.m.**

Seorang wanita berambut merah sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas di meja hadapannya. Mata emeraldnya yang dipadu dengan kaca mata berframe putih itu tak henti-hentinya menerjemahkan sederet tulisan kanji dan hiragana ke dalam otaknya. Dahinya yang tak berponi mengeluarkan sedikit peluh. Ia menghentikan aktivitas awalnya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Kau terlihat serius." Dan dari balik pintu pun menampakkan sesosok lelaki berambut putih keperakkan sedang membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir kopi panas—terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi setelah menaruh secangkir kopi di depan wanita tadi.

Sang wanita hanya menatap sang lelaki datar. Lalu ia menyesap kopinya sedikit. "Hm, aku baru saja mendapat surat dari Ibu, Kiyoka."

Kiyoka—lelaki tadi—menaikkan alis lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa terdekat. "Kau berkata seolah itu adalah hal yang baru, hm."

Ochika—istri dari Kiyoka—mendesah pelan. "Bukan hal baru, tapi **mengejutkan, **kau tahu?" Ia memutar kursinya agar menghadap suaminya. **"Dalam beberapa hari lagi putri kesayangan kita akan menikah dan kita harus ke Jepang secepatnya."**

Kiyoka membulatkan matanya. Tangannya bergetar ketika baru saja menyentuh pegangan cangkir kopi panasnya. Ia pun menatap lekat istrinya. "Hei, coba kuingat. Bukankah Sakura baru berusia 15 tahun? Kupikir anakku hanya Sakura…kenapa…err…"

Ochika mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dan dia akan menikah. Repot juga memiliki putri yang sangat cantik. Tapi Ibu melarang kita tak berbicara apa-apa tentang pernikahan pada Sakura, dia memiliki alasan khusus, nanti kujelaskan." kata Ochika dengan nada rendah di akhir kata.

Kiyoka pun mengatupkan mulutnya yang sempat terbuka lebar. Ia melirik kaca jendela di ruangan itu yang memperlihatkan keindahan Kota New York. Ia mendesah pelan lalu melirik istrinya. "Siapa yang melamar?"

Ochika memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. "Hm, Keluarga Uchiha."

"Uchiha? Dalam rangka apa Uchiha berani-beraninya melamar putriku?" geram Kiyoka.

Ochika pun menghampiri Kiyoka dan mengendikkan bahu. "Uchiha Madara mempunyai masalah khusus sehingga cucunya harus menikahi anak kita."

Kiyoka mengangkat alisnya heran. Uchiha Madara? Oke, siapapun di dunia bisnis pasti mengenal siapa Uchiha Madara. Tapi… "Siapa menantuku?"

"Hm, Uchiha bungsu yang tampan." Ochika menjepit sebuah foto di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Lalu ia tunjukkan foto itu ke Kiyoka. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan seulas senyum pun terkembang ringan di bibir seorang Senju Kiyoka.

-o0o-

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada teman-temannya yang berada di dalam mobil. Ia diturunkan di halte bus dengan jurusan menuju rumahnya. Kenapa ia tidak diantar sampai rumah? Karena teman-temannya yang lain akan melanjutkan acara hiburan ke tempat karaoke . Hn. Dan sekarang ia hanya berdua bersama Sasuke yang juga tak berminat untuk hura-hura sampai larut malam.

Selagi menunggu kedatangan bus pun mereka mengobrol.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku bosan bersamamu terus."

Sasuke mendengus. "Jika kau berkata seperti itu, nanti malah kebalikannya."

Sakura menggeram lalu mencubit lengan kiri Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. "Menyebalkan," Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong…ng…bagaimana keadaan Opa?" tanya Sakura sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hn? Dia masih di Kiri."

"Oh. Kupikir…err…" Sakura pun menunduk. 'Untunglah Opa tidak mati karena aku tidak menikah dengan Sasuke… Eh! Kalau begitu! Sumpah Opa bohong dong! Nyatanya, Opa tidak mati walaupun aku dan Sasuke tidak menikah! Tapi… Eh! Tunggu dulu! Kenapa sekarang aku malah jadi memikirkan itu! Sakura paya—'

Perkataan batin Sakura terpotong ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menggenggam tangannya, hn, tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Saat Sakura masih dilanda kebingungan, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak ke atas. Sasuke sama sekali tak meliriknya. Entah Sasuke sadar sedang menggenggam tangannya atau tidak.

"Aku senang kita bisa jadi teman." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berdehem. "Aku biasa saja tuh." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia memang pura-pura terlihat tak sadar menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dan ia sangat senang karena ternyata Sakura tak menepis tangannya. Mengingat sesuatu, Sasuke segera menekuk bibirnya. 'Aku ini bebal. Kenapa sekarang ini aku malah ingin Opa memaksaku kembali untuk menikahi Sakura? Uchiha bodoh…'

-o0o-

Sakura menaikkan alis melihat ada 2 pasang sepatu yang asing di rumahnya. Apa ada tamu? Sepasang sepatu laki-laki dan sepasangnya lagi perempuan. Apa Fugaku dan Mikoto? Karena sepatunya mirip sepatu milik orang dewasa.

"Sakura sayang…kau sudah pulang ya? Selamat datang."

Sakura cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan membulatkan mata. Badannya menjadi kaku ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara tadi. Sesosok wanita berambut merah sebahu, bermata emerald, dan bertubuh tinggi. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Ibu!" Sakura tak mampu menahannya lagi. Air matanya tumpah di pelukan sang ibunda. Ia terisak bahagia.

Ochika segera membelai rambut unik milik anaknya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Pandangannya sayu sejenak. "Kau pasti merindukan Ibu ya? Maaf jika selama ini Ibu selalu jauh darimu…"

"Hiks…a-aku…hiks…Ibu…hiks…"

Ochika segera membimbing putrinya yang sedang terisak menuju kamar putrinya. Dan Sakura sama sekali tak mau melepaskan pelukannya walau sudah bermenit-menit mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu.

"Ada acara apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Ibu datang kesini?" tanya Sakura ketika tangisnya telah mereda. Di sofa mini pink di kamarnya, ia sedang berbincang dengan ibunda tercintanya.

"Hmm, Ibu sangat kangen dengan putri Ibu!" Ochika pun mencubit hidung Sakura gemas. Lalu ia beralih mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan Ayah? Apa Ayah kesini?"

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan…"

**KRIET**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok jangkung berambut putih keperakkan dan bermata hazel sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik. "Aku membawa juubako berisi yakiniku."

"Ayah!" dan Sakura pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Kiyoka.

-o0o-

Sasuke terlihat sedang termenung dengan tangan kanan memegang gembor. Hn, ia melamun saat sedang menyiram bunga.

"HOI!" Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke dan sukses membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar tak karuan karena kaget.

"Sialan!" Sasuke segera memerciki Itachi dengan gembor yang dibawanya.

Itachi pun tertawa meledek. "Tumben sekali kau mau berkebun!"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menaruh gembor yang ia pegang di rerumputan. Ia pun segera melepas sarung tangan plastik yang ia gunakan. Lalu ia duduk di kursi putih panjang di belakangnya. "Hanya mencari suasana baru."

Itachi memegang dagunya sok serius. "Hm,hm,hm…jadi kau ingin di kamarmu ada tamannya ya?"

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, baka."

"Ah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong…hari ini Opa pulang lho." Itachi pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. "Ih, waw. Tatapanmu membuatku gerah…" Itachi cengengesan ketika perkataannya tadi sukses membuat Sasuke meliriknya.

"Dimana Opa sekarang?"

"Aku bilang 'hari ini Opa akan pulang' dan bukannya 'sekarang Opa ada di rumah' lho Sa-su-ke!" Itachi pun menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Tapi—"

"Itachi, minggirlah sebentar. Opa ingin bicara dengan Sasuke." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang agak serak namun tegas itu di telinga kakak-beradik Uchiha yang sedang bertukar kata.

Sasuke dan Itachi berjengit ketika melihat Madara sedang berdiri tegak di hadapan mereka.

"Eh, Opa sudah pulang!" Itachi beramah ria.

"Itachi, Opa sedang tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi." Madara memberikan tatapan menusuk untuk Itachi. Dan itu membuat Itachi dengan ogah-ogahan pergi dari tempatnya.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Madara pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura, hm?"

Sasuke pun berbinar cerah mendengar Madara langsung menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura. "Eh, Opa masih memikirkan sumpah Opa ya?" tanyanya antusias.

Madara sedikit heran melihat Sasuke yang terlihat senang itu. Padahal biasanya Sasuke akan langsung marah-marah padanya ketika ia membicarakan Sakura. Tapi ini…"Ng, sejujurnya sih iya. Kau terlihat senang ya, Sasuke, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Sakura selama Opa di Kiri?"

Sasuke mendelik sesaat. Ia menyadari kebodohannya tadi. Mana sikap coolnya! "Err, iya, begitulah." Sasuke pun mulai berbicara datar.

Madara tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke sedikit merah. 'Memang terjadi sesuatu selama aku tak sadarkan diri.' Madara pun merogoh kantung kertas yang dibawanya tadi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang dengan tebal 2 cm. "Kau masih setuju dengan pernikahannya 'kan?"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke Madara cepat. "Eh! Opa masih berfikir itu ya!" tanyanya penuh dengan nada kegembiraan.

Madara tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan benda yang dipegangnya kepada Sasuke. "Pelajari ini."

Sasuke menaikkan alis ketika menerima benda yang baru Madara berikan padanya. "Pernikahan Tradisional? Apa maksud—" Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya membatu gemetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah…mungkinkah…dan onyx yang mengecil itu pun mencari onyx tua yang memandangnya lembut. Mencari dimana akan ia temukan jawaban dari kesungguhan pandangan mata.

"**Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan dengan adat Uchiha."**

.

.

.

-o0o-

Neji menghela nafasnya. Sekarang ia jadi kesal dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia telah berkata pada ayahnya bahwa ia bersedia untuk melepaskan Sakura. Ia tahu akan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak ikhlas sekarang?

Entahlah, Neji hanya merasakan hatinya terasa nyeri ketika mendengar Hiashi mengatakan bahwa Madara akan melaksanakan pernikahan cucunya dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Ayolah Neji…Sakura hanya cinta sesaatmu…lagipula ini demi nyawa manusia…

-o0o-

"Cih, sial. Kalah!" Naruto mengumpat sambil membanting joysick yang sedari tadi setia di genggaman tangannya. Lalu ia merasa gerah sendiri. Tanpa mematikan layar monitor, Naruto langsung ngeloyor ke pintu. Ia haus sekali.

"Eh, Ibu!" Naruto menaikkan alis melihat Kushina berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tangan ke atas—hendak mengetuk pintu.

"Huh, anak nakal. Apa yang kau lakukan setelah berkaraoke ria hingga senja, HAH!" Kushina pun menjitak kepala Naruto pelan. "Dari tadi Ibu memanggilmu tahu!"

"Iya, iya Bu…aku juga tadi mau turun kok." Naruto menggerutu sebal sambil berbohong. Ia sih keluar dari kamar karena haus, bukan karena mendengar panggilan Kushina.

"Ya sudah! Kau siap-siap sana! Kita akan ke Keluarga Uchiha sekarang. Ayah sudah menunggu di mobil."

Dan mata Naruto pun berbinar cerah. "Eh? Yang benar Bu! Yeeei! Ketemu Teme!"

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih gading di sebuah ruangan besar. Hm, dan sedari tadi lidahnya berdecak kagum memandangi sebuah chandelier mewah yang menggantung di langit-langit ruangan itu. 'Kapan ya, Ayah mengizinkanku memasang lampu bertingkat di kamar…"

Ya. Naruto dan keluarganya sedang duduk manis di sebuah ruangan di Uchiha Mansion. Mereka sekeluarga sedang menunggu Sang Tuan Rumah menyambut.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Fugaku memasuki ruangan bersama Mikoto lalu mereka menjabat tangan Minato dan Kushina. Lalu mata Fugaku menatap Naruto datar. "Hn, kau sudah besar, Naruto."

Naruto pun nyengir. Ia sedikit kecewa tak melihat Sasuke masuk ke ruangan ini. Oh, nasib sialnya…mendengarkan pembicaraan monoton para orang tua.

"Langsung saja pada intinya. Aku mewakili Ayah untuk memberitahukan kepadamu mengenai permintaan izin status salah seorang murid di sekolahmu." kata Fugaku.

Naruto cuek. Dengan rakus, ia pun membabat cemilan yang tersedia di hadapannya.

"Ya, memang apa status Uchiha Sasuke yang baru?" tanya Minato yang langsung mengerti dengan penuturan Fugaku yang berputar-putar. Kushina pun dengan serius menyimak pembicaraan ini.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke menikah. Statusnya adalah suami."

**BRUSHHH**

Naruto menyemburkan jus apel yang baru saja diminumnya.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak sopan, bodoh!" Kushina segera menjewer telinga Naruto. Ia sungguh malu dengan tingkah anaknya yang keterlaluan ini.

"T-tapi! Tadi! Teme! Su-suami? Suami apa? Teme mau…nikah?"

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Aku tidak heran Naruto kaget begitu. Ya, Sasuke akan menjadi seorang suami. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah."

Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya. Gila? Ini gila! Sasuke masih 15 tahun!

"Naruto…mungkin…kau bisa menemui Sasuke di kamarnya. Kau masih ingat dimana letaknya, bukan?" usul Mikoto.

Naruto pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan tidak sopan. Ia sungguh ingin meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. Ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan dari para orang tua.

Sementara Fugaku,Mikoto, Minato, dan Kushina pun pindah ruangan karena ruangan yang tadi mereka tempati telah kotor karena semburan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia hafal letaknya di Mansion ini. Tidak dikunci. Ia membukanya perlahan. Dan terlihat di mata sapphirenya sebuah pemandangan bernuansa lautan di ruangan yang baru dimasukinya. Ia mencari sosok yang dicarinya di ruangan yang besarnya melebihi kamarnya itu. Hn, sesosok lelaki yang terlihat terpuruk di pojok ruangan.

"Kau akan menikah, Teme?" Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Lalu ia menggeram. "Tadi Kakak, sekarang kau. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke masih dalam posisinya—menunduk.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita? Aku sahabatmu."

Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya. "KAU PIKIR MUDAH MEMBERITAHUKAN INI PADAMU! KAU TAK BISA MENJAGA MULUTMU" teriak Sasuke sambil menunjukkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan bekas aliran air mata.

Naruto terdiam. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau dijodohkan? Dalam usia 15 tahun?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan hal yang sangat sepele seperti 'perjodohan' yang kau katakan." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Ini tentang sumpah. Sumpah Opa."

Naruto pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Ini adalah saat-saat dimana ia harus bersikap serius. "Ceritakan pada sahabatmu ini."

"Opa pernah bersumpah ketika Ibu koma." Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Jika Ibu bisa sadar hari itu juga, maka Opa akan menikahkanku ketika aku berusia 15 tahun…"

Naruto terdiam mendengar Sasuke. Ketika ia hendak bertanya siapa calon istri Sasuke, perkataan Sasuke memotongnya.

"…dengan seorang gadis berambut pink."

Mata Naruto membulat seketika dan ia sontak memundurkan tubuhnya karena kaget. Apa? Pink? Pink? Jadi…apa pendengarannya salah? "Maksudmu…S-Saku…"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. "Ya, Sakura satu-satunya gadis berambut pink murni yang ketemui di dunia ini."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "JADI KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto memekik tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa! Sakura-chan sudah punya—"

"Diam Naruto. Bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah hari dimana Opa bersikeras ingin menikahkanku dengan Sakura."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya tak percaya. Ini sungguh fakta yang…mengejutkan.

"Usiaku masih 15 tahun… Mentalku masih takut dengan hubungan sakral."

"Kapan? Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Besok lusa."

.

.

.

**Ada yang membuat seseorang takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang disukai.**

**.**

**Takut ditolak kah?**

**.**

**Tidak, ini hanya sebuah alasan sederhana.**

**.**

**Takut dibenci.**

.

.

.

-o0o-

Keesokan harinya…

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia berencana akan ke kelas Neji. Ia sangat kesal karena kemarin Neji sama sekali tak membalas e-mail maupun telepon darinya. Padahal ia ingin sekali memberitahukan ke Neji kalau kemarin ia sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan orang tuanya. Sejak dulu, Sakura ingin sekali mengenalkan orang tuanya pada Neji. Namun, entah hanya firasatnya atau bukan…akhir-akhir ini Neji menjauh padanya.

Sakura berdiri dengan percaya diri di depan gerbang sekolah. Ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya selangkah, seorang wanita yang sedang berlari ke arahnya membuatnya berhenti. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir kuda berlari dengan wajah cemas menghampirinya. 'Ino?'

"Sakura!" Ino segera memegang bahu Sakura erat. "KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBOHONGIKU? KENAPA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU? AKU SAHABATMU 'KAN!" Ino menatap Sakura kecewa. Kali ini, ekspresinya sama sekali tak dibuat-buat. Ekspresi dari seorang sahabat yang kecewa.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Sakura pun berusaha menurukan tangan Ino yang mencengkeram bahunya kencang. Namun Ino tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku sahabatmu 'kan Sakura? Kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku?" kali ini Ino mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata dari aquamarine yang menuntut jawaban.

"Apa maksud—"

"SEMUA ORANG SUDAH TAHU, SAKURA! TENTANG HUBUNGANMU DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE! KAU CALON ISTRINYA!"

Dan Sakura pun membulatkan jadenya. Bibirnya terkatup dan tak sanggup untuk berkata. Bagaimana Ino bisa…bagimana semua orang… Tidak! Lidahnya kelu untuk berucap sepatah kata pun. Tidak! Apa ini mimpi? Kenapa tiba-tiba…kenapa hal yang seharusnya telah terlupakan… "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Sasuke kah?"

Ino menatap Sakura sedih. Ia menatap sahabat baiknya. "Bahkan Sasuke mengirimkan surat izin tidak masuknya hari ini."

Dan Sakura bisa merasakan sesuatu jatuh di kepalanya, jatuh di rambutnya. Sesuatu yang ringan dan bermassa kecil. Sebuah kertas. Oke, bukan sebuah. Karena Sakura merasakan ada lagi benda serupa yang jatuh mengenai kepalanya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa tahu dari helikopter yang menyebarkan kertas-kertas di kepalamu."

Sakura dengan cepat menangkap salah satu kertas yang jatuh. Lalu ia membacanya dengan tangan gemetar.

**.**

**Undangan Pernikahan**

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

**Upacara Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 15 september mendatang.**

**.**

Sakura merasakan tangan-tangan dan seluruh uratnya menegang. Kaku, bergetar, tak bertumpu, hilang arah. Ia hanya membaca 3 baris dari puluhan baris kalimat yang tercetak di kertas tebal berwarna kuning keemasan yang dipegangnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura mendongak ke langit. Dan matanya menyipit ketika melihat ada 3 helikopter yang sedang menurunkan HUJAN KERTAS UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN dari atas gedung sekolahnya.

Ini…keterlaluan.

Jadi ini sebab mengapa orang tuanya ke Konoha?

Sakura menyipitkan mata dan berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan air mata yang sudah di ambang jadenya. "Teganya kau membohongiku…Sasuke…" desis Sakura pelan. Ia pun menurunkan tangan Ino di bahunya dengan lemas. "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, Ino…" ucap Sakura lemah.

Dan ketika Ino menyerah—melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Sakura—, Sakura pun segera menggerakkan langkah kakinya secepat-cepatnya. Ia berlari menembus kerumunan murid-murid yang menatapnya heran sekaligus tak percaya. Namun Sakura tidak menghiraukan tatapan para murid yang penuh tanda tanya padanya. Apa yang ada dalam benaknya sekarang?

Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu, Neji-kun?

Yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang adalah bertemu Neji dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Melihat seorang lelaki berambut panjang membelakangi langkahnya, Sakura segera mempercepat larinya. "N-Neji-kun!" panggil Sakura.

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Dan yang membuat Sakura menggigit bibir adalah karena ia melihat undangannya di tangan Neji! Sakura pun segera merebut undangannya dari tangan Neji.

"Neji-kun! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Sakura pun merobek undangannya.

"Aa, aku mengerti." Neji tersenyum.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Neji. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat ekspresi Neji. Neji terlihat…bahagia?

"Ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja."

Dan sudah kesekian kalinya mata jade berkilat itu membulat sempurna. "A-ap-apa yang…N-Ne.."

"Aku telah mendengar ceritanya dari Uchiha Madara langsung."

"A-apa…kapan…kau…" Dahinya berkerut, Sakura tak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi? Bahkan Madara sampai bicara dengan Neji.

"Aku tak pernah serius denganmu, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Terlebih kau harus menikah."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lalu menggenggam tangan Neji. "Neji-kun, aku tahu kau emosi, tapi…"

"Jika kau tak menikah, maka kau menjadi pembunuh Uchiha Madara."

"Jangan bilang Neji-kun percaya dengan sumpah gila itu!"

Neji menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. "Ini bukan masalah percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin repot-repot mempertahankan sesuatu yang tak ingin kupertahankan." Neji menghela nafas. "Maaf, kurasa aku memang harus jujur padamu. Sejujurnya aku ingin putus denganmu sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tapi kemudian aku berfikir mungkin dengan bersamamu terus, aku bisa mencintaimu, tapi…nihil."

Sakura menatap lavender di hadapannya sayu. "Bohong…aku tak percaya…siapa yang akan percaya dengan yang seperti itu? Mendadak sekali dan—"

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Hanya saja…aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dari ini. Aku tak ingin menyiksa perasaanku sendiri, juga perasaanmu."

"Neji-kun bohong! Lalu kenapa kau menolongku waktu itu! Kenapa kau mau untuk—"

"Selama ini aku menganggapmu sebagai adik. Walau mencoba sekeras mungkin, aku sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu dan tak bisa mencintaimu sebagai wanita!"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia hendak angkat bicara namun Neji memotongnya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku di sisimu, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai seorang adik. Dan sekarang, kita bisa bebas. Aku tak mau membohongimu lebih dari ini Sakura, aku senang pada akhirnya ada yang bisa membuka jalan untuk kita. Membawamu pergi dariku sehingga aku tak perlu merasa bersalah ketika akan meninggalkanmu nanti."

Sakura memegang tangan Neji namun ditepis Neji.

"Pergilah! Jangan membuatku menderita dengan terus memaksaku untuk mencintaimu, karena aku tak bisa!"

.

.

.

"Neji-kun…" Sakura mencoba meraih tangan Neji namun ditepis kembali.

"Mengertilah, Sakura! AKU TAK MENCINTAIMU! DENGAN BERADA DI DEKATMU MEMBUATKU MERASA TERBEBANI!" Neji mundur selangkah untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Tapi…bohong…"

"Kau pikir raut wajahku mengatakan kalau aku berbohong?"

"Tapi…dulu…kau…bilang…" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk tak mengeluarkan cairan kesedihan dari matanya.

"Aku menolongmu karena kasihan padamu. Jangan salah mengartikan peranku selama ini." Neji membalikkan tubuhnya. "Mulai sekarang, hubungan kita hanya kakak-adik saja." Neji pun memutar tubuhnya dan menjauhi Sakura perlahan.

Sakura diam di tempat. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhnya menolak untuk mengejar Neji? "N-Nej…"

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU!" Dan Neji pun mempercepat langkahnya lalu berlari. Ia berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung. Bukan karena ia kabur dari situasinya, Neji hanya tak sanggup menahan air matanya ketika melihat air mata Sakura menderas turun.

Sakura menunduk. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Ia terisak. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian bel berbunyi. Namun, sama sekali tak ada niatan di hati Sakura untuk pergi ke kelasnya.

.

**Aku menolongmu karena kasihan padamu. Jangan salah mengartikan peranku selama ini.**

.

"Jangan…uh…" Sakura memeluk lututnya erat. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Kenapa…kau…sama…seperti mereka…Neji-kun?" Sakura pun meringkuk dalam isakan tertahan. "Aku…menyedihkan…"

Pandangan Sakura menjadi buram. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Koridor itu memang sepi. Kosong…tak akan ada yang bisa menemukan keberadaannya…tak akan ada…seperti dulu.

.

.

.

-o0o-

Sakura merasakan aliran darahnya memanas kembali. Ia bisa menghirupnya…udara… Di penciumannya tercium bau wangi bunga musim semi. Ia bermimpi? Ini 'kan musim gugur. Ah, tidak. Ia pasti sadar. Wanginya terasa nyata…sangat nyata. Apa ini sudah saatnya Hanami? Tidak…bukan, tidak akan ada Hanami. Ini musim gugur, dan Sakura sangat sadar akan hal itu. Kesadarannya yang telah mendominasi pikiran, membuat mata Sakura membuka perlahan.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara lembut dan halus yang menggetarkan gendang telinga Sakura.

Mata emeraldnya pun terbuka sempurna. Pandangannya kosong.

"Ibu sangat khawatir…kau ditemukan pingsan di koridor sekolah yang jarang sekali dilalui murid…"

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke sumber suara lembut tadi. "Ibu…Neji-kun…"

Ochika tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sakura lembut.

"Ibu…Neji-kun bilang…ia hanya kasihan selama ini…Neji-kun bilang…ia sama sekali…" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya. Lalu ia lanjutkan dengan tumpahnya pertahanan kesedihannya.

Ochika menatap sendu anaknya. "Sudahlah…Sakura sayang… Masih banyak yang lebih baik…"

"Tapi Neji-kun yang pertama…uh…dia…hiks…"

"Seperti Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya. Matanya membulat kaku. Ia menatap ibunya tak percaya.

Ochika tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahu. "Berkobanlah sedikit, Sakura. Ini menyangkut nyawa. Jika Neji saja mau mencoba untuk bersamamu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Ibu tahu pernikahan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dicoba-coba, tapi…Ibu yakin putri Ibu masih berbaik hati untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seorang kakek tua yang ingin hidup."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Ochika yang menetap di puncak kepalanya.

"Kau pasti sanggup melakukannya…"

Sakura menunduk kecil. Apa ia harus berkorban? Tapi kenapa harus ia?

"Kami-sama membuat warna rambutmu berwarna merah muda pasti karena ini takdirnya. Ini sudah jadi takdirmu sayang, kau harus mencobanya. Tinggalkan masa lalumu dan pandanglah takdir masa depanmu."

Sakura mendekatkan tangan Ibunya lalu ia tempelkan pada pipi ranumnya. Ia menangis kembali. Pikirannya kini hanya memunculkan wajah Sasuke saja. Wajah stoicnya…wajah kesalnya…wajah soknya…wajahnya ketika tersenyum malu. Lalu ia mengangguk berulang kali. "Iya…aku…akan mencoba…memandang takdir masa depanku…"

.

.

.

Gumpalan awan berkumpul membentuk kelompok benda penghadang ultraviolet pagi ini. Angin sejuk yang berhembus di Musim Gugur ini menerbangkan beberapa daun kecokelatan dan kekuningan ke setiap penjuru tempat. Burung berkicau dengan meriah. Tak ada istilah panas ataupun dingin terhadap udara pagi ini. Hawa hangat yang tenang nan sejuk. Damai…

Kau tahu apa-apa saja yang baik dilakukan saat Musim Semi maupun Musim Gugur? Ya, sebuah 'pernikahan'. Ya, kedua musim yang dianggap sebagai hari baik untuk sepasang kekasih saling mengucap sumpah dan mengikat janji.

Sebuah Mansion megah yang terletak di Kawasan Elit Pinggiran Kota terlihat sibuk menyiapkan sebuah acara penting. Banyak pelayan dan juga orang-orang sekitar yang ikut andil dalam kesibukan itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Berbeda dengan Kediaman Senju yang terlihat damai. Ya, walau 'kelihatannya' damai, namun sesungguhnya di dalam Kediaman itu tercipta kesibukan yang tersendiri. Tengoklah ke sebuah ruangan tengah di rumah sederhana itu. Puluhan wanita berkumpul di situ untuk menyiapkan berbagai pernak-pernik yang dibutuhkan oleh pengantin wanita dalam sebuah pernikahan.

**BRAKKK**

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang terlihat terengah-engah. "Sakura!" pekiknya. Mata aquamarinenya berbinar ketika melihat ada orang yang dicarinya di ruangan itu. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Naruto!" ia pun dengan tidak sopannya menerobos kesibukan orang-orang di situ demi menghampiri Sakura. Seorang gadis lain berambut biru indigo dan bermata lavender cerah pun terlihat kesulitan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Ah…" Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabatnya—Ino dan Hinata. "Hm, akhirnya aku menikah duluan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ino pun memeluk Sakura sambil menangis. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu! Semoga Sasuke tidak menyiksamu, Sakura!"

Sakura tersenyum lalu terkikik kecil. "Ah, kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau juga harus menyusulku, Ino. Sai juga telah kembali dari seminarnya di Perancis, bukan?"

Ino mendengus sebal namun tak berhenti menangis juga. "Aku mana mungkin boleh menikah di usia segini, 'kan…hiks."

Sakura tersenyum lalu mendongak ke atas—ia sedang duduk—dan melihat Hinata tersenyum di hadapannya. "Err…Hinata…"

Hinata pun tersenyum lebih manis. "Sakura-chan baik-baik dengan Sasuke-kun ya…"

Sakura menunduk sedih. "Hinata…maaf, pada akhirnya…aku…tak bisa menjadi kakak iparmu…" tuturnya sedih.

Ino melepas pelukannya lalu memegang bahu Sakura. "Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Neji?"

Sakura terdiam lalu menggeleng.

Baik Ino maupun Hinata pun hanya ikut terdiam melihat sahabat mereka yang terlihat tidak ingin membahas soal lelaki bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Sakura-sama. Sudah saatnya Anda untuk dibenahi." tutur salah seorang perias yang didatangkan khusus oleh Keluarga Uchiha sambil membungkuk.

Sakura pun berdiri lalu memegang pundak kedua sahabatnya. "Terima kasih kalian menyempatkan diri untuk melihatku sebelumnya."

.

.

.

Sasuke terdiam memandang dirinya yang telah berbalut Montsuki Haori Hakama. Ia masih tak percaya akan datangnya hari ini. Hari ini…ia akan menikah. Sungguh berita yang sangat mengejutkan ketika mendengar Opanya berkata bahwa Sakura menyetujui pernikahan ini. Tapi, entahlah, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Antara senang dan takut.

Sasuke juga telah menyiapkan mentalnya kemarin. Opanya menyuruhnya untuk melatih kesiapan mental seharian penuh jika yang menjadi hambatan Sasuke dalam melaksanakan pernikahan adalah kesiapan mental.

Pagi ini ia telah bertemu dengan Keluarga Sakura namun ia sama sekali tak boleh menemui Sakura sebelum pernikahan. Entahlah, ia tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Kiyoka, Ochika dan juga Jiraiya—kakek Sakura—sangat ramah padanya. Ia sangat senang mengetahui Keluarga Sakura yang akan menajdi keluarganya nanti sangat menerima dirinya dengan baik. Dan di luar dugaan, Kakek Sakura sangat akrab dengan Madara.

Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum membayangkan masa depannya. Ia juga menebak-nebak bagaimana penampilan Sakura nanti. Namun senyumnya memudar sesaat. Yang masih menghantui rasa penasarannya saat ini adalah, apa yang terjadi sehingga Sakura mau berpisah dengan Neji? Namun ketika bertanya itu, Madara malah mengatakan bahwa ia tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa selain pernikahannya.

Tapi, tetap saja…

Apakah Hyuuga Neji akan datang ke pernikahannya? Itulah yang ia pikirkan.

**GRAKKK**

"Sasuke, bersipalah. Semua sudah siap. Kita ke kuil sekarang." perintah Fugaku.

.

.

.

Pernikahan dilakukan dengan aturan adat Uchiha yang telah diwariskan secara turun temurun. Keluarga Uchiha menghendaki sebuah pernikahan di antara anggota keluarganya dilakukan secara tradisional. Ya, Pernikahan Shinto.

Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri dilaksanakan di Kuil Hikone, sebuah kuil suci di Konoha yang legendaris. Sedangkan Pendeta Shinto kali ini adalah Chiriku.

Sasuke telah menanti dengan tenang di altar. Ia bisa melihat keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya hadir di situ. Guru-gurunya seperti Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, lalu Izumo juga Kotetsu ada di situ, bahkan Kurenai yang sedang hamil tua menyempatkan diri untuk hadir. Sasuke sih tak terlalu memperhatikan kehadiran teman-teman perempuannya. Naruto terlihat menahan air mata haru. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman dekatnya yang lain. Shikamaru yang hadir pun tak terlihat mengantuk lagi. Chouji bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak makan di momen penting ini. Ada Kiba juga dan anjingnya, Shino, Lee,lalu… tunggu. Tak ada Hyuuga Neji di situ. Dan itu secara telak membuat Sasuke merasa tak baik perasaannya saat itu juga.

Oh, bagus, tapi…

**DEG**

Dadanya bergetar hebat ketika melihat rombongan Sakura telah datang. Bagaimana ini?

Bisa Sasuke lihat satu-satunya wanita berkimono putih di antara rombongan itu.

Mata Sasuke melebar sejenak melihatnya…melihat gadis itu. Iya…dia Sakura… Sakura yang telah memakai Shiromuku. Kulitnya telah dicat menjadi putih. Namun wajahnya terlihat cantik dan bersemu merah. Bisa Sasuke lihat kalau Sakura tersenyum tipis sembari menunduk. Sakura memakai Tsuni Kakushi yang membuat parasnya semakin cantik.

Tidak, bagaimana ini?

Sasuke tak bisa berkedip. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Darahnya berdesir hebat. Kakinya kaku. Yang ada di pandangannya sekarang hanya Sakura seorang. Apa? Apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya!

Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa Sakura telah berada di sampingnya. Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah melihat Sakura dari dekatnya.

.

**Dunia sudah gila, Sasuke melupakan semua masalahnya. Yang di pikirannya sekarang ini hanya pernikahannya dengan Sakura.**

.

Upacara Pernikahan pun dimulai. Pendeta Chiriku segera memurnikan pasangan pengantin yang telah siap di hadapannya. Saat pemurnian, pikiran Sasuke tak bisa jernih terlebih saat ia mengingat bagaimana wajah bersemu milik Sakura tadi, ia sempat melihatnya.

Ritual San-Sankudo pun dimulai. Sasuke dan juga Sakura telah mempelajari bagaimana melaksanakan ritual ini sebelumnya. Hn, mereka harus bergiliran menghirup sake, mereka menghirup 9 kali dari 3 cangkir yang disediakan.

"Kita hanya menghirupnya." bisik Sasuke memperingatkan Sakura. Ia takut jika Sakura lupa, lalu meminum sakenya. Ya, mereka masih belia dan belum bisa meminum sake. Sasuke menghirup duluan, dilanjutkan Sakura.

Sakura terlihat gemetar memegang cangkirnya. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura pun menghirupnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor hendak mengingatkan lagi, "Saku—"

Sakura tersentak karena Sasuke memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Tak sengaja, ia pun meminum sakenya.

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Pandangannya mengabur. Rasanya…panas…ini… Sakura tak bisa merasakan pikirannya berjalan lagi. Kepalanya pening… apa yang terjadi! Sakura pun menoleh ke Sasuke lalu tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Sakura tersenyum aneh dengan wajah memerah? Apa artinya itu! Sakura meminum sakenya? Tidak, ah iya, tapi… 'Sial, dia mengejekku.' batin Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kemudian lalu meminum sake di cangkir selanjutnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Pandangannya mulai mengabur lebih berat, tapi ia sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum mengejek padanya. Apa maksudnya? 'Dia menantangku.' batin Sakura. Sakura pun meminum sake bagiannya dengan mantap.

Dan kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di ritual suci ini? Adu kehebatan meminum sake antar mempelai.

.

.

Saat kedua mempelai saling mengucap janji, mereka membuat masing-masing keluarga terheran-heran. Ya jelas saja, kedua keluarga yang saling berhadapan ini mendengar mereka saling menambahkan kata 'hik' dalam pengucapan janji. Mereka pun bisa melihat wajah kedua mempelai merah drastis. Semua keheranan terkecuali Madara. Madara malah terlihat senang.

'Pasti mereka saling menyukai…' batin Madara dengan perasaan damai.

Acara dilanjutkan. Anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat dari masing-masing mempelai saling bergantian meminum sake.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat ekspresi Teme dan Sakura-chan tadi saat mengucap janji, Itachi-nii?" bisik Naruto pada Itachi. Kedua orang hiperaktif itu terlihat kompak ketika pertama kali bertemu.

"Ah, mereka kenapa?" tanya Itachi sok polos.

"Ayolah Itachi-nii! Wajah keduanya memerah! Dengar? Memerah!" Naruto berteriak keras sehingga membuat Kushina menjewer telinganya.

"Naruto, jangan berisik!"

"Hah, Naruto, kau ini ada-ada saja…" tawa Minato.

Naruto mendengus, lalu ia melihat ibunya mengapit lengan Minato mesra dan berjalan menuju Pengantin. Dasar orang tua.

"Ah, benar juga. Eh, Naruto, aku kesana dulu ya." pamit Itachi. Lalu ia ngacir menuju gerombolan teman-teman gengnya, Akatsuki dengan wajah ceria seceria-cerianya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sendirian deh. Naruto melihat Hinata bersama Ino sedang mengobrol. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan balutan Homongi berwarna ungu muda. Sedangkan Ino memakai Homongi berwarna ungu tua. Sai menghampiri Ino sehingga Hinata terlihat canggung. Naruto yang melihat itu pun segera menarik tangan Hinata pelan.

"Ah, Naruto-kun…" wajah Hinata bersemu merah melihat Naruto yang memakai tuxedo hitam, membuat Naruto terlihat gagah.

"Hehe, kau sangat cantik." Naruto berbasa-basi dan sukses membuat Hinata menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semerah tomat sekarang. "Ng, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Neji-nii? Aku melihat Hizashi-jisan tapi tak melihat Neji-nii."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang Naruto sayu. Lavendernya meredup sejenak. "Entahlah Naruto-kun…tadi Neji-nii hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum aku pergi dan dia hanya menitipkan Shugi-buruko padaku dan tak ingin datang kesini… Aku khawatir padanya…"

Naruto pun turut menunduk. Ia menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Setelah itu acara keluarga dilanjutkan. Acara berlangsung meriah. Madara terlihat sangat senang di sana. Ia beramah ria dengan siapa saja hari ini. Yah..ia akan panjang umur. Para keluarga pun saling berjabat tangan.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura terus saja tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Saat ini Sakura sudah memakai Uchikake, ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sejak tadi mereka bersalam-salaman dengan tamu tanpa tahu siapa saja yang mereka salami. Mereka terlihat lelah.

"Sasu…hik…aku hebat 'kan…hik…aku bisa meminumnya lebih baik dari pada kau…hik."

Sasuke bernafas dengan terengah-engah. "Kau hik… tidak hebat…" paling tidak, Sasuke sedikit lebih sadar dibandingkan Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, kenapa kalian di sini saja? Ayo bersiap. Acara sudah hampir selesai. Kalian harus berpidato." Mikoto dengan cekatan membawa Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih setengah sadar menuju panggung.

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura memandang seluruh tamu dengan mata yang terbuka setengah. Wajah mereka bahkan lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih… hik…" Sakura berkata duluan.

"Atas kehadiran kalian…" Sasuke melanjutkan.

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Serentetan acara yang panjang ini membuat keduanya sangat lelah. Terlebih mereka sepertinya sudah tak kuat lagi akan pengaruh sake tadi.

Saat Sakura hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerangnya dan dengan beringas mencium bibirnya. Sasuke melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia mencium Sakura lama sekali. Ia berusaha untuk menikmatinya. Hangat…basah…memabukkan… Sensasi sake tadi…masih terasa di bibirnya. Sakura pun tak menolak. Ia malah menekan kepala Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Ya, mereka membuat para tamu membelalak kaget dengan tingkah mereka. Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

**BRUUUKKKK**

.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…" Sakura menangis sesenggukan di kamarnya sekarang. Di sebuah ruangan besar dan mewah dengan hiasan-hiasan dan ornamen-ornamen pernikahan telah dipasang di sepanjang dinding ruangan itu. Ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat satu set mewah klasik bergaya romawi kuno dan juga sebuah ranjang King Size dengan lemari, buffet, dan juga beberapa perabotan lainnya yang setipe. Ruangan itu masih belum terlalu berisi. Bisa dibilang…ruangan yang masih baru.

Sakura duduk meringkuk di atas ranjangnya. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke hanya duduk sambil menunduk.

"Kau cengeng sekali sih." gumam Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke. "KAU PIKIR CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BISA DIREBUT SEMUDAH ITU!" pekik Sakura. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan beringas.

"Kau pikir aku tahu kalau aku menciummu? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku tahu!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN!" Sakura kembali terisak. "KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS BERADA DI SINI BERSAMAMU!"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menurunkan tangan Sakura yang memukuli dadanya lemah. "Lalu kau ingin bagaimana? Gara-gara kita pingsan, kita malah terkunci di sini. Kau menjerit sekeras apapun, orang-orang di luar takkan bisa mendengarnya. Kau ingin kabur lewat jendela? Yang benar saja. Ini lantai 5."

"Jahat…hiks…"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Jika kau bilang 'jahat', kenapa kau mau menikah, hah? Apapun yang kau katakan, sekarang kita adalah suami istri. Kau dengar? Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu."

Sakura terisak semakin keras. Ia pun meremas seprei berwarna biru keunguan di ranjang itu. "Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Hei, sudahlah… aku akan tidur di sofa kok." Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu turun dari ranjangnya. "Kau juga tak perlu menyesalinya. Itu percuma."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan. Sama sekali tak ada niatan di hatinya untuk menyuruh otaknya bekerja dan membuat matanya melirik barang sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam merenung. 'Sialan, apa sih maksudnya! Ini pasti perbuatan Opa!' batin Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat ada nampan berisi 2 gelas air putih di atas meja di sisi ranjang. Ia pun mengambilnya satu. Lalu dengan memalingkan wajah, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan air itu pada Sakura. "Minum dulu. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sakura melirik gelas berisi air putih yang disodorkan Sasuke. Benar juga, tenggorokkannya sangat kering gara-gara habis menangis. Dengan kesal pun Sakura menerimanya. "Aku takkan berterima kasih." Lalu Sakura meneguknya sedikit.

Sakura terdiam.

**SING**

Sakura terdiam beberapa menit. Rasanya…ini…bukan seperti air putih… rasanya… uh… "Ini apa, Sasuke? Kau berikan aku minuman apa! Kau mau meracuniku ya?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kau bicara apa, sih? Itu air putih bodoh."

Sakura tertegun. Lalu ia mencoba merasakan kembali minumannya. "Ini bukan air putih! Kau memberiku racun!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Itu air putih kok. Kelihatan sekali dari gelasnya yang transparan. Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil gelas yang tersisa dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Ini air putih tahu! Kau mau menghina lidahku!"

Sakura terdiam lalu memandang minumannya. "Tapi, rasanya…"

"Mungkin lidahmu saja yang aneh. Coba saja kau teguk semuanya langsung! Jangan setengah-setengah!" Sasuke pun hendak menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja sementara Sakura dengan ragu-ragu meneguk semua minumannya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba…

**PRANG!**

Sasuke menjatuhkan gelasnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Ada apa ini? Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya terhadap suatu objek bahkan menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Darahnya panas. Tubuhnya menjadi kesemutan. Ia gemetaran. Namun jauh di luar pikirannya saat ini, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu…

Rasa air putih tadi…seperti sake.

.

.

.

Dengan pandangan mengabur, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura di atas ranjang sedang memegangi kepala. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura hanya memakai Kakeshita. Bahkan bawahannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit paha putihnya. Sasuke pun menyeringai. "Sakura…"

Sakura memandang Sasuke sayu. Entahlah, kepalanya sangat pusing. Pikirannya…kosong.

Sasuke pun membaringkan Sakura perlahan di atas ranjang. Lalu perlahan ia mengusap pipi lembut Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali…" ia membelai rambut Sakura. "rambutmu sangat…hik, indah…"

Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan Sasuke. Ia pun meraba dada Sasuke—dada yang baru saja dipukulinya. "Kau…menyebalkan…hik."

Sasuke pun menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku…hik…senang…kau mau…jadi…hik." Perlahan ia mencium pipi Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli. Sakura meremas seprei dengan kuat. Sasuke tersenyum lalu bibirnya beralih ke bibir Sakura.

.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, hik."

.

.

.

**Dan Sakura tak mungkin ingin membayangkan dirinya yang telah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Atau ia akan kehilangan masa-masa indah remajanya kelak.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Konbanwa gozaimasu!

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Yey, ch.6 dah kelar! Ada yang merasa alurnya kecepeten? Saya sih sudah usaha buat bikin alurnya normal. Tapi…ya…begini deh. Jangan menganggap kalau dengan pernikahan Sasuke-Sakura ceritanya bakal kelar lo! Justru setelah ini konflik utama baru dimulai! Ehe…

Saya akan bahas sedikit mengenai nama **orang tua Sakura**. Sebenernya saya agak kesel sama Masashi-sensei! Kenapa sampe sekarang dia nggak mau ngasih tau nama ortunya Sakura! Padahal Sakura 'kan termasuk tokoh utama! Uh! Eh, kembali ke masalah nama. Saya sih menggunakan huruf depan secara beruntut di anggota genin team 7. Begini nih rincinya.

**F**ugaku **M**ikoto **M**inato **K**ushina **K**iyoka **O**chika

Jika diurutkan huruf depannya, jadi begini F-**M-M-K-K**-O, Di tengah adalah double **MK**, yang saya artikan juga sebagai **M**asashi **K**ishimoto. Untuk nama para ayah, berurutan mulai dari huruf **F-M** (ghijklm)itu melewati **7 huruf **yang berarti **Team 7**. Sementara untuk para Ibu, mulai dari **M-K-O** pasti memiliki selisih satu huruf jika diurutkan mulai dari abjad terkecil, **K-**L-**M-**N-**O**.

Dan untuk nama **Kiyoka-Ochika**, saya tidak sembarang memilih nama. **Kiyoka** diambil dari nama **'Kiyokado Komatsu'** atau lebih dikenal dengan nama **'Tatewaki Komatsu/Naogoro Kimotsuki'**  
(hidup pada era Pemerintahan **Iemochi Tokugawa**). **Komatsu (Kiyokado)** bersama istrinya, **Ochika **adalah pasangan tamasya bulan madu pertama di Jepang. Jadi, ya saya memilih nama itu, hehe.

Nggak penting sih, Cuma saya ingin memberitahukan asal-usul nama ortu Sakura saja, hehe.

Oh iya, saya ingin memberi **PENGUMUMAN** kepada readers kalau ini adalah fic/chap terakhir yang saya publish sebelum saya izin untuk **HIATUS **untuk beberapa minggu *atau bulan ya?*. Ya, sebenarnya saya ingin publish banyak, hanya saja, cuma file YoNeMa saja yang sudah siap dipublish. Maaf sebesar-besarnya buat yang nungguin **My Evil Buttlers** ataupun buat yang minta sequel **Daddy Complex** atau request fic lainnya *peace* semoga kalian masih mau menunggu saya *nangis Bombay* kalo buat sequel, nanti saya usaha bikinin deh. ^^

**Special Thanks To :**

**Risuki Taka, senayuki-chan, **vvvv**, **Hikari Shinju**, Haza Haruno, Nay Hatake, **Vy VIP**, **Annida A Nurdiani**, SasuSaku Hikaru, Lady Spain, Aichiruchan Phantomhive, **Maito**, Devil's of Kunoichi, 4ntk4-ch4n, Cikidiwts, **DEVIL'D**, **hinagiku-chan**, Himeka Kenta, **Ran Tsuki-chan**, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, V3Yagami, rchrt, **Meity-chan**, Midori Kumiko, Kurosaki Naruto-nichan, **QRen**, **Violet7orange**, **Seiran**, **Hiru no akuma**, haruno gemini-chan, **Matsumoto Rika**, Murasaki Weed, **soraka menashi

**Dan semua readers yang mau repot membaca ini fic.**

**.**

**Oh iya, saya nggak bisa balas review kalian satu per satu, hehe, tapi yang jelas, review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.**

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Flashback**

**BRUUUKKKK**

Semua yang ada di situ dikejutkan dengan ambruknya kedua pengantin yang seharusnya berpidato itu. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berteriak-teriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah disuguhi pemandangan yang tak sewajarnya dilakukan oleh pelajar SMA yang baik—errciumanerrpanas, mereka langsung dikejutkan dengan melihat robohnya dua manusia yang telah terikat itu.

Madara yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengambil alih situasi. Ketika matanya melihat Itachi yang sedang berpelukan dengan Kisame karena kaget, Madara langsung saja menghampirinya. "Itachi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Madara sambil menarik Itachi paksa.

Sementara Itachi hanya memandang Opanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan sembari menutup bibirnya dengan tangan. "O-Opa…SasuSasuSasu…cium…eh…waw!" katanya tidak jelas.

"Cepat bawa Sasuke dan Sakura ke dalam! Biar Opa yang atasi ini! Jaga mereka sampai sadar!" perintah Madara sambil menendang bokong Itachi supaya bertindak cepat. Sementara Itachi hanya mendengus lalu berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara sambil mengelus sayang pantatnya.

Fugaku terlihat sedang berusaha menenangkan para tamu yang hadir, sementara Itachi sedang komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil mengipasi Sakura—menunggu bantuan datang untuk membawa Sasuke. Mikoto pun menatap anak dan menantunya cemas. Beberapa detik kemudian Akatsuki pun telah tiba di tempat pingsannya pengantin baru itu.

"Woi, jangan melongo woi! Bantuin!" perintah Itachi sambil mengambil posisi untuk menggendong Sakura. Hn, tentu saja ia akan menggendong Sakura, karena Sakura pasti lebih enteng dibanding Sasuke.

Akatsuki langsung saja grusak-grusuk di tempat. Mereka mendiskusikan siapa yang akan menggendong Sasuke.

"Ita-senpai, kenapa bukan Sasuke yang senpai gendong? Sasuke 'kan adik senpai," tanya Tobi akhirnya.

Itachi mendengus. Kini Sakura sudah berada pada gendongannya. "Cepat bawa Sasuke! Kalian belum pernah lihat Opa marah ya?"

Semua anggota Akatsuki minus Itachi pun langsung merinding disko setelah telinga mereka mendengar kata 'Opa' keluar dari mulut Itachi. Tanpa basa-basi, semuanya langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tepar dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Pada akhirnya pun Sasuke dibawa menuju ke dalam rumah oleh Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Pein. Sasori mengangkat kepala Sasuke, Hidan mengangkat badan Sasuke—katanya badan adalah bagian tubuh yang paling aman untuk disentuh agar tidak menimbulkan dosa, dan Kakuzu mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke. Pein? Dia mengipasi Sasuke. Yang lain? Mereka cuma mengekor dari belakang, ckck.

Sementara Itachi dan rombongannya sudah tak terlihat lagi, keadaan mulai tenang kembali.

Terlihat Kiyoka dan Ochika menghampiri Fugaku yang telah selesai menggantikan pidato yang seharusnya dibawakan oleh pengantin.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Maaf, tadi kami sedang bertemu dengan keluarga yang lain," tanya Ochika dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah sementara Kiyoka sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Ochika.

"Hn, **Itachi sudah menangani semuanya**. Kalian tenang saja," jawab Fugaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Young Newly-Married**

**Disclaimer : **kalo punyaku, aku udah kaya dari dulu dong! *digantung **Masashi Kishimoto***

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**, terserah readers lah!

**Pair : SasuSakuNeji slight other pair.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, OC, Gaje, abal, misstypo (maybe), dll.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ PLEASE**

**but…**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fighting**

Naruto sedang berlarian tidak jelas sambil menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain setelah ia sibuk sendiri menyela kerumunan saat pidato tadi. Hn, setelah mendengar Sasuke mencium Sakura di depan umum, Naruto langsung meninggalkan kegiatan makan-makannya dan berlari sekilat mungkin menuju tempat kejadian yang sedang hangat dibicarakan.

"Hei! Aku dapat fotonya Teme waktu nyium Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan kamera digital di kiri dan _handycam_ di tangan kanannya. Semua temannya menoleh dengan tatapan datar terkecuali Ino.

"Eh! Mana Naruto? Coba aku lihat!" pinta Ino girang sambil merebut kameranya dari Naruto. "Eh! Eh! Nanti aku minta ya!" hm, satu kata, bahaya. Ya, akan bahaya bila seorang 'Yamanaka Ino' telah mengetahui hal seperti ini.

Shikamaru hanya berdecak sebal melihat tingkah 2 makhluk _blonde_ yang tak bisa dipungkiri mereka adalah temannya. "Merepotkan sekali punya teman seperti mereka," gumamnya malas ketika melihat yang lain mulai bergerombol untuk melihat hasil jepretan Naruto. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia melirik Hinata yang sedang tertawa kecil sambil memandang Naruto. Hinata tidak ikut bergerombol karena ia memang yang paling kalem di antara wanita yang pernah Shikamaru kenal. Melihat Hinata di luar gerombolan, Shikamaru pun menghampirinya dengan malas. "Hinata."

Hinata yang sedikit tersentak menoleh cepat ke Shikamaru. "Ya, Shikamaru-kun?"

"Bagaimana dengan Neji?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa acara bertele-tele. "Ia tidak datang, bukan?"

Hinata pun tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Neji-nii memang tidak datang. Ia sedang berada di rumah."

Shikamaru pun hanya mengguman pelan—entah apa gumamannya. "Lalu kau tahu kenapa Neji bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. Bibirnya terkatup pasti. Lalu ia berkata dengan nada pelan, "Aku juga tidak tahu…tapi kemarin, Neji-nii tidak mau bicara apa-apa padaku…"

Dan Shikamaru terhenyak mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Hinata. Otak super jeniusnya mencoba mencari jawaban yang membuat pikirannya terus menuntut jawaban atas rasa penasarannya.

"Eh, Hinata, Hinata!" panggil Naruto setelah sosoknya keluar dari gerobolan tidak jelas tadi. "Nanti kau yang mencetak fotonya ya!" pintanya dengan nada ceria.

Hinata tersenyum lalu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hehe, Teme pasti akan bangga dengan hasil karyaku!" Naruto menggumam penuh percaya diri.

Sekali lagi Hinata pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia berfikir sebentar tentang sebuah 'ciuman'. Bukan tentang dirinya yang sedikit ingin menuntut Naruto yang tak pernah menciumnya, tapi tentang seseorang yang membuat batinnya gelisah tak tenang. 'Apa Neji-nii juga pernah mencium Sakura-chan?'

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Madara yang menangkap sosok Hizashi di dekat air mancur langsung saja menghampiri lelaki kembaran Hyuuga Hiashi itu.

"Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk datang," kata Madara dan membuat Hizashi sedikit tersentak.

"Ah, tentu saja." Hizashi pun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa Neji datang?" tanya Madara sambil menerawang langit yang mulai meredup cahayanya. Hari mulai sore.

Senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibir Hizashi pun mengendur seketika.

"Ah, aku tahu jawabannya," sela Madara sebelum Hizashi sempat membuka mulutnya. Ia menatap Hizashi dengan raut wajah sedikit kecewa.

"Katanya ia sedang tidak enak badan," ucap Hizashi sebelum Madara mulai mengargumenkan sebuah pendapat yang pastinya akan membuatnya terpojok. "Kurasa kita bisa membicarakan ini lain waktu, Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa," kata Hizashi setelah ia menunjuk arloji di tangan kanannya. Langkahnya menjauhi Madara.

"Ya, akan kutunggu waktu dimana kita bisa berbincang dengan lebih leluasa," Madara berujar dengan nada kecil. Akhirnya ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang kosong ke arah tamu-tamu yang hadir.

-o0o-

"Yap, selesai." Itachi memandang bangga hasil pekerjaannya.

Semua Akatsuki terdiam. Mereka memandangi dua sosok manusia berbeda kelamin yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang yang sama. Hn, dan merasa ada yang kurang, Itachi pun melempar dengan asal selimut yang menutupi tubuh adik tersayang dan juga adik iparnya. Lalu tangannya mulai menyentuh Kimono yang dipakai Sakura.

"Demi Dewa Jashin! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ita-kun! Itu hukumnya haram! Sakura sudah jadi milik Sasuke! Kenapa kau mau menyentuhnya!" teriak Hidan histeris.

"Diem, cerewet. Dasar sok alim," gerutu Itachi sambil melirik Hidan sebentar.

Sementara Pein sudah memandang Sakura dengan pandangan bling-bling seakan ia ingin mengatakan, 'Sudah Ita-kun, aku saja yang menggantikan tugasmu.'

"Sebenarnya senpai mau apa?" tanya Tobi sok polos.

Itachi hanya tersenyum dengan gaya _cool_. "Aku ya? Ufufu."

Kakuzu pun memandang datar Sasuke. Dalam hati ia mencelos, 'Si Sasuke kasihan. Dari tadi nggak ada yang liatin.' Dan mata Kakuzu pun menjadi hijau seterang-terangnya—bahkan melebihi emerald Sakura—ketika melihat Hakama yang dipakai Sasuke. Err, tolong jangan berfikir yang macam-macam. Jangan kira Kakuzu itu Ya*i karena lebih tertarik dengan Sasuke daripada Sakura. Hn, Kakuzu hanya ingin menggeledah Hakama Sasuke. Barangkali ada amplop yang terselip.

"Ita-kun, aku bereskan adikmu ya," pinta Kakuzu sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Yoi cuy," jawab Itachi ngasal. "Eh, Konan. Bantuin ngelepas ini dong."

Konan pun mendekati Itachi namun ditahan Pein.

"Ehm biar aku saja. Aku lebih jago," pinta Pein sambil mengangkat-angkat alisnya tidak jelas. Dan Konan langsung saja menonjok hidung Pein sampai _pierching_ yang dikenakan Pein ada yang hampir lepas. Pein pun berlari ke kamar mandi sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Ah, Tobi nggak mau ikutan ah. Tobi 'kan anak baik." Tobi pun hanya menopangkan dagunya di sisi ranjang sambil memperhatikan Konan sedang mencoba melepas Uchikake yang dipakai Sakura. 'Nggak ikutan' ngelepas maksudnya. Tapi ikut lihat. Anak baik dari mana?

Deidara dengan siap dan siaga segera mengeluarkan kamera digital dari kemeja santainya. Ia akan memulai salah satu kegiatan berseni favoritnya. Hn, memotret. "Potret menghasilkan ledakan cahaya," gumam Deidara tidak jelas.

Zetsu terlihat membantu Kakuzu menggeledah Hakama Sasuke. Daripada ia nganggur. Kisame? Manusia yang terlahir cacat—dengan gen separuh hiu separuh manusia—itu sedang berada di kamar mandi. Ia malah ribut sendiri dengan Pein. Hidan? Dia sedang berdo'a di pojok ruangan. Sasori? Lelaki pemilik baby face itu hendak keluar namun ditahan Kisame yang tak sengaja lihat. Hn, Kisame kalah dari Pein dan diusir dari kamar mandi.

"Mau kemana, Sasori?"

"Cari minum," jawab Sasori sambil mengelus-elus permukaan kulit lehernya pertanda tenggorokannya mengalami dehidrasi.

"Titip ya," pesan Kisame.

"Yosh." Dan Sasori pun pergi dari ruangan itu. Sementara Kisame menghampiri yang lain.

"Eh, sudah ya, Ita-kun. Uchikakenya saja yang dilepas," kata Konan sambil melipat Uchikake yang baru saja dikenakan Sakura. "Kasihan, mereka 'kan masih 15 tahun."

Itachi pun berfikir sejenak. Benar juga, 15 tahun adalah usia dimana wanita tidak dianjurkan untuk melakukan reproduksi. Oke, pikirannya sudah ngelantur kemana-mana.

**Drrt…drrt…**

Itachi merogoh saku celananya. Ia pun mengambil ponselnya. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Itachi, dimana kau?" terdengar suara berat Fugaku di seberang sana.

Itachi menggaruk tengkuknya kecil. "Err…ya…aku sedang…"

"Jangan bermain terus dengan geng berandalmu itu! Ambil sakaki dan bawa ke kuil! Cepat!"

**Pip**

Itachi terdiam. "Oke, guys! Kita kembali ke kuil sebentar!" perintah Itachi sambil berdiri. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil menghela nafas sok lelah. Ia memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura yang berbalut selimut yang sama.

"Huh, Sasuke kasihan sekali punya kakak sepertimu. Aliran sesat yang tak patut dicontoh," gumam Hidan sambil memasukkan tasbihnya ke tas jinjing.

Akatsuki pun mulai meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Saat itu, Pein yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung ikutan keluar melihat teman-temannya berbondong-bondong menuju pintu. Saat Deidara hendak membuka pintu, Sasori mendahuluinya dari luar. Hn, Sasori datang sambil membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas sake.

"Lho? Mau kemana? Kisame, minumnya jadi tidak?"

"Sudahlah, nanti saja! Kita harus cepat-cepat ke kuil." Itachi pun menarik Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kalau mau ke kuil kenapa malah mendorongku masuk?"

"Tuh, taruh minumannya di meja. Cepetan," perintah Itachi dengan sok dan membuat Sasori agak kesal, namun Sasori menurut juga.

Itachi dkk telah keluar dari kamar itu sementara Sasori menaruh nampan yang tadi ia bawa di meja. Melihat ada dua makhluk yang sedang tidur di satu ranjang dengan posisi menggairahkan, membuat Sasori menyeringai jahil.

"Ini sih, kurang." Sasori pun memiringkan tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura sehingga saling berhadapan. Lalu perlahan-lahan, Sasori mengangkat tangan Sasuke dan menjatuhkannya di pinggang Sakura begitu pula sebaliknya. Sasori melebarkan mata hazelnya melihat Sasuke yang menggeliat kecil. Namun, di luar dugaannya. Sasuke malah semakin mempererat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sakura. Eh, wei…

"Lama banget sih!" teriak Pein dengan kepala nongol dari pintu.

"Iya, iya." Dan Sasori pun berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu—menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

Setelah semua teman-temannya telah berada di luar, Itachi pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya. Lalu ia mengunci pintu kamar dimana Sasuke dan Sakura terlelap.

"Kenapa dikunci?" tanya Tobi. Sekarang Tobi punya gelar baru, 'Tobi Si Tukang Tanya'.

"Biar aman dong." Itachi nyengir gaje sambil memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku celananya kembali. Lalu ia pergi menuju kuil, diikuti teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Satu yang perlu kau catat, **Jangan menganggap sesuatu akan baik-baik saja jika sesuatu itu ditangani oleh Itachi dan teman-teman Akatsukinya.**

.

.

.

-o0o-

Sakura mengerutkan dahi sementara matanya masih terpejam. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat—terlebih di bagian pinggang. Kenapa hawanya sangat panas sekarang? Sungguh membuatnya gerah. Kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa sedang demam? Suhu badannya terasa mengalami kenaikan drastis. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa panas di hidungnya.

Panas…

Sesuatu yang seperti… Tunggu dulu!

Sakura membuka mata selebar-lebarnya. Membuat mata hijau cerah itu menjadi bulatan yang lebih kecil dibanding normalnya. Namun, walau matanya terbuka lebih lebar daripada biasanya, bayangan yang jatuh di retinanya adalah sesuatu yang sama. Ya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, kelopak mata yang terpejam dengan helai-helai rambut hitam kebiruan yang sedikit menutupinya. Dan Sakura tak bisa berfikir sekarang, tentu ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Ia tahu bahwa yang ada di hadapannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke!

"Apa-apaan ini…KYAAAAAAA!" Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU!" Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri histeris.

Sasuke terlihat sangat tersentak setelah merasakan tubuhnya terbentur lantai dengan keras. Ya, Sakura mendorong Sasuke hingga Sasuke jatuh dari ranjang. Sasuke yang baru sadar sepenuhnya malah celingak-celinguk. "A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu ia mengucek-ucek matanya. "Dimana ini?" dan matanya memandang Sakura meminta penjelasan.

Sakura menyipitkan mata lalu menggeram. "KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ITU! KAU MENYALAHKANKU YA! HARUSNYA AKU YANG MENYALAHKANMU, TAHU!" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba berdiri setegak mungkin.

Sasuke meringis sambil menutup telinganya. "Sial, kau cerewet sekali sih,"gumamnya kecil.

"Apa maksumu aku cerew—KYAAAA! PAKAIANKU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU BERNIAT MENELANJANGIKU YA!" teriak Sakura histeris sambil memeluk tubuhnya khawatir. Lalu Ia menggeram dan menghampiri Sasuke. Sakura menarik-narik Hakama Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan. "APA SAJA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!"

Sasuke pun menepis tangan Sakura yang membuat tubuhnya terguncang. "Percaya diri sekali," desis Sasuke. Lalu matanya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Sakura. "Aku tak suka yang kerempeng, tak berisi. Kerdil."

Sakura pun menjambak rambut Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke meringis. "Kau menyebalkan sekali sih! Neji-kun saja—"

Sakura terdiam. Bibirnya yang terbuka kini mengatup kembali. Jambakannya pada rambut Sasuke pun mengendur. Lalu matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan jari. "Kenapa? Rindu Neji ya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir lalu menatap Sasuke. Kini matanya telah berair.

"Lalu kenapa mau menikah denganku? Itu hanya membuatku repot tahu. Menyebalkan."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Kenapa Sasuke malah mengatainya 'menyebalkan'? Padahal ia sudah mengorbankan statusnya untuk menjadi istri. Tapi kenapa? "Kau pikir aku mau? Aku **terpaksa **tahu! Jangan sok ya!" bentak Sakura dengan suara yang mulai serak.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya. Ya, untuk bertanya mengapa Sakura bisa memutuskan hubungan dengan Neji. Tapi…tidak mungkin juga…dalam situasi seperti ini… Ukh.

Sakura terdiam lalu ia menunduk. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang? **Ia telah menikah. **Ya, ia telah menikah dan suaminya bukanlah Hyuuga Neji. Suaminya bukan Hyuuga Neji. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Neji sekarang? Sakura bahkan tak melihat Neji di Upacara Pernikahannya tadi. Kemana Neji? Kemana sosok **kakak **yang sangat dicintai Sakura itu? Tak sadar, Sakura telah menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa menerima pernikahan ini? Kenapa ia langsung menyerah ketika Neji membentaknya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Kenapa ia merasa batinnya sedang berperang sekarang? Bagaimana ini? Hatinya kacau.

Sasuke hanya berdehem ketika melihat Sakura sedang berusaha menahan suara isak tangisan. Ya, Sakura sedang menangis tanpa suara. Ah, setidaknya berusaha menangis tanpa suarakarena Sakura menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga.

Oh tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya tentang dirinya yang harus menenangkan hati istrinya.

"Hei, jangan menangis bodoh."

Oke, kata-kata yang tidak tepat. Karena setelah mendengar Sasuke mengatainya bodoh, Sakura langsung naik ke atas ranjang—berusaha menghindari Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menggaruk pelipisnya bingung. Sasuke pun mendekati Sakura. Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Baik. Aku yang bodoh. Sekarang ceritakan padaku hal yang ingin kau utarakan," rayu Sasuke dengan nada canggung.

"N-Neji-kun…"

Sasuke berdehem. "Ini Sasuke."

Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. "Neji-kun…"

Dan Sasuke tak bersuara lagi. Sialan. Ia mati kutu.

"Neji-kun…hanya…hiks…anggap…a-aku…ad…hiks…ik…"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ia tak tahan lagi. Lalu ia memegang bahu Sakura hingga Sakura menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura terlihat bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Bahkan tangisannya berhenti sejenak. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. Wajah penuh air mata. Hidung memerah. Rambut kusut dan tak sedikit helai-helai merah muda itu menutupi wajahnya. "Dengar ya! **Sekarang suamimu adalah aku **jadi jangan membicarakan pria lain di depanku!"

Sakura terdiam lalu menunduk. Ia mulai mengeluarkan suara tangisannya.

"H-hei! Dengarkan aku!" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan kasar. "Sekarang aku suamimu, mengerti!"

Sakura pun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke di dagunya. "Kenapa? Kita hanya bohongan 'kan? Kita menikah demi Opa!"

Sasuke menggeram tertahan. "Terus kenapa?"

"Jangan menganggap kau sebagai suamiku."

Heh? Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Lalu ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek. "LALU APA GUNANYA PERNIKAHAN TADI!" bentak Sasuke sambil memukul kasur. Dan itu membuat Sakura terlonjak dan mendelik ketakutan. "KAU PIKIR 'MENIKAH' ITU MAIN-MAIN?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Lalu ia menumpahkan air sucinya yang sempat berhenti mengalir tadi. Kini terdengar isakan kecil dari mulutnya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar cengeng."

"Uh...Nej-i…"

**BRAK!**

Sasuke menggeram sambil memukul kasur lebih keras. "Berhenti memanggil namanya seperti itu di depanku!" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berkilat. "Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat di sini," desis Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Sungguh, ia takut untuk berbicara. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke jadi sosok yang menakutkan begini?

Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka hanya terdiam. Saling menutup mulut, enggan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sesekali hanya terdengar suara Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Maaf," Kata Sasuke akhirnya. "Tadi aku…sedikit emosi…" Sasuke membuang mukanya.

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke pun tak berkata apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Mereka berdua berada dalam keadaan hening. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau menolehkan wajah hanya sekedar untuk bertatap muka sesaat.

Sasuke menunduk. Sungguh, ini bukanlah kecanggungan yang ia harapkan. Suasana saling diam dan menahan suara seperti ini sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Sesekali, ekor matanya melirik Sakura lalu kembali menatap lantai. Apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura bicara padanya? Dan pikirannya pun beralih ke saat-saat dimana ia sebelum pingsan.

"Sakura, soal itu…maaf,"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ia beranikan diri menatap Sasuke yang tengah menundukkan kepala. 'Soal itu' apa? Sasuke minta maaf untuk hal yang sama dua kali?

"…Soal sebelum kita tak sadarkan diri."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. 'Soal sebelum kita tak sadarkan diri'. Hm, yang mana? Ingatan Sakura samar-samar mengingatnya. Bukankah saat ia pidato, lalu…err…

**DEG**

Tunggu…

Saat ia pidato, lalu…

Sakura melebarkan mata sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya tak hangat lagi namun terasa kaku. Bibirnya tak lagi miliknya seorang namun telah ternodai oleh harum lelaki. Ia ingat… ya, ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Ia ingat…ia ingat…bagaimana ia melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Sasuke di depan umum. Ia…

"Ak—"

**PLAAKKK!**

Sasuke memegangi pipi kanannya. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan hinggap di pipinya. Sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya terhuyung sejenak. Sakit…ia merasakan rasa sakit menjalari bagian wajahnya di bawah mata. Sakura menamparnya.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Sasuke merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Ini…pertama kalinya ia mendapat hadiah tamparan di pipi. Siapa Sakura? Berani-beraninya ia menamparnya. Siapa Haruno Sakura! Ah, tunggu. Uchiha Sakura adalah istrinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Pipinya terasa nyeri. Sakura menamparnya dengan keras. Memang kenapa? Memang kenapa jika **suami mencium istrinya**? Tidak boleh? Tapi bagaimana jika Neji menciumnya? Ah, benar juga. Ya, pasti Sakura dengan senang hati akan menerima Neji. Seperti yang pernah Sasuke lihat di Rumah Sakit. Aneh. Menyebalkan.

"Kau kenapa sih? Itu 'kan hanya sekedar—"

"KAU PIKIR BERAPA HARGA DIRIKU! ITU ADALAH CIUMAN PERTAMAKU TAHU!"

.

.

.

EH?

Sasuke melebarkan matanya kaget. 'Ciuman pertama'? Jadi…Sakura dan Neji tak pernah…

"Kenapa ciuman pertamaku seperti ini…hiks…" Sakura terisak kembali. Ia menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas.

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya. Ia harus berbuat apa? Kenapa Sakura sampai segitunya hanya karena ciuman pertama? Berlebihan sekali.

Sasuke melirik Sakura khawatir sambil meraba bibirnya. Kau bodoh Sasuke. Bagi perempuan, ciuman pertama adalah hal yang penting. Hal yang harusnya dilakukan dalam suasana yang indah dan romantis dengan orang yang dicinta—ah, bahkan Sakura tak mencintainya.

Sakura pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata Sasuke mengekori kemana Sakura akan pergi. Ternyata ke pintu. Oh iya, sejak tadi mereka berada di sini. Hm, dan Sasuke perhatikan ruangan ini…Sasuke mengenalnya. Ini adalah sebuah ruangan yang tempo hari pernah Fugaku tunjukkan padanya. Sebuah kamar di sebuah bangunan baru milik Keluarga Uchiha dekat kuil. Kamar yang katanya untuk…**malam pertama…**

EH?

Sasuke membulatkan mata sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Oh…_God_…ia masih 15 tahun…ia tidak…tahu…

ARRRGHHH

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dan dengan takut-takut, onyxnya melirik sosok wanita yang seharusnya bersenang-senang dengannya saat ini. Melihat Sakura malah berkacak pinggang di dekat pintu, membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Di-dikunci…"

Sasuke menarik nafas. Lalu ia menarik handle pintu sekuat tenaga. Beberapa menit kemudian yang terjadi adalah Sasuke yang mengelus-elus kakinya yang ia gunakan untuk menendang pintu. "Sial. Kita dikunci dari luar."

Sakura mematung. Wajah kusutnya sungguh tak menampakkan setitik pun cahaya kehidupan. Hari pernikahan, atau hari tersialnya? Dengan lemas, Sakura kembali ke ranjang. Sasuke pun mengikutinya. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sakura yang meringkuk.

Mereka saling terdiam kembali. Ini keadaan yang membuat mereka terasa jauh. Kecanggungan yang membuat mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Ini…membosankan.

"Hiks…hiks…"

Sasuke melirik Sakura di sebelahnya. "Kau cengeng sekali sih."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke. "KAU PIKIR CIUMAN PERTAMAKU BISA DIREBUT SEMUDAH ITU!" pekik Sakura. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sasuke dengan beringas.

"Kau pikir aku tahu kalau aku menciummu? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku tahu!" Sasuke membuang muka. 'Dia mikirin itu terus sih.'

"KAU MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN! MENYEBALKAN!" Sakura kembali terisak. "KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS BERADA DI SINI BERSAMAMU!"

Sasuke mendengus lalu menurunkan tangan Sakura yang memukuli dadanya lemah. "Lalu kau ingin bagaimana? Gara-gara kita pingsan, kita malah terkunci di sini. Kau menjerit sekeras apapun, orang-orang di luar takkan bisa mendengarnya. Kau ingin kabur lewat jendela? Yang benar saja. Ini lantai 5."

"Jahat…hiks…"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. "Jika kau bilang 'jahat', kenapa kau mau menikah, hah? Apapun yang kau katakan, sekarang kita adalah suami istri. Kau dengar? Kau istriku, dan aku suamimu."

Sakura terisak semakin keras. Ia pun meremas seprei berwarna biru keunguan di ranjang itu. "Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Hei, sudahlah… aku akan tidur di sofa kok." Sasuke menghela nafas berat lalu turun dari ranjangnya. "Kau juga tak perlu menyesalinya. Itu percuma."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya tertutup oleh telapak tangan. Sama sekali tak ada niatan di hatinya untuk menyuruh otaknya bekerja dan membuat matanya melirik barang sedikit ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam merenung. 'Sialan, apa sih maksudnya! Ini pasti perbuatan Opa!' batin Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat ada nampan berisi 2 gelas air putih di atas meja di sisi ranjang. Ia pun mengambilnya satu. Lalu dengan memalingkan wajah, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan air itu pada Sakura. "Minum dulu. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sakura melirik gelas berisi air putih yang disodorkan Sasuke. Benar juga, tenggorokkannya sangat kering gara-gara habis menangis. Dengan kesal pun Sakura menerimanya. "Aku takkan berterima kasih." Lalu Sakura meneguknya sedikit.

Sakura terdiam.

**SING**

Sakura terdiam beberapa menit. Rasanya…ini…bukan seperti air putih… rasanya… uh… "Ini apa, Sasuke? Kau berikan aku minuman apa! Kau mau meracuniku ya?"

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kau bicara apa, sih? Itu air putih bodoh."

Sakura tertegun. Lalu ia mencoba merasakan kembali minumannya. "Ini bukan air putih! Kau memberiku racun!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Itu air putih kok. Kelihatan sekali dari gelasnya yang transparan. Sasuke dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil gelas yang tersisa dan meneguknya sampai habis. "Ini air putih tahu! Kau mau menghina lidahku!"

Sakura terdiam lalu memandang minumannya. "Tapi, rasanya…"

"Mungkin lidahmu saja yang aneh. Coba saja kau teguk semuanya langsung! Jangan setengah-setengah!" Sasuke pun hendak menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja sementara Sakura dengan ragu-ragu meneguk semua minumannya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba…

**PRANG!**

Sasuke menjatuhkan gelasnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Ada apa ini? Kepalanya pusing. Pandangannya terhadap suatu objek bahkan menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda. Darahnya panas. Tubuhnya menjadi kesemutan. Ia gemetaran. Namun jauh di luar pikirannya saat ini, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu…

Rasa air putih tadi…seperti sake.

.

.

.

Dengan pandangan mengabur, Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura di atas ranjang sedang memegangi kepala. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Sakura hanya memakai kakeshita. Bahkan bawahannya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit paha putihnya. Sasuke pun menyeringai. "Sakura…"

Sakura memandang Sasuke sayu. Entahlah, kepalanya sangat pusing. Pikirannya…kosong.

Sasuke pun membaringkan Sakura perlahan di atas ranjang. Lalu perlahan ia mengusap pipi lembut Sakura. "Kau cantik sekali…" ia membelai rambut Sakura. "rambutmu sangat…hik, indah…"

Sakura tersenyum. Wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan Sasuke. Ia pun meraba dada Sasuke—dada yang baru saja dipukulinya. "Kau…menyebalkan…hik."

Sasuke pun menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku…hik…senang…kau mau…jadi…hik." Perlahan ia mencium pipi Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya terkikik geli. Sakura meremas seprei dengan kuat. Sasuke tersenyum lalu bibirnya beralih ke bibir Sakura.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, hik."

**End of flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menyunggingkan senyum. Hn, dan saat bibir tersenyum mereka hendak bersentuhan,

**DUAGH!**

Sakura segera menendang perut Sasuke dan menarik seprei yang ia remas lalu melemparnya ke Sasuke yang terjungkal. "UNTUKMU YANG TELAH MEREBUT CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

Sasuke melempar asal seprei yang dilempar Sakura padanya lalu ia menindih Sakura dan memelintir tangan kiri Sakura. "UNTUK WANITA YANG BERANI MEMBICARAKAN PRIA LAIN DI DEPAN SUAMINYA!"

Sakura meringis kesakitan lalu ia menggigit bahu Sasuke sekeras mungkin. Sasuke merintih lalu mundur sambil memegangi bahunya yang nyeri. "UNTUKMU YANG TELAH MEMBUATKU MENIKAH DI USIA SEGINI!"

Sasuke menggeram lalu tangannya mencoba menarik lengan Sakura namun Sakura berusaha menghindar sehingga Sasuke merobek lengan kakeshita Sakura. Sakura yang merasa tak terima pun merobek Hakama Sasuke di bagian dada. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke menggigit leher Sakura dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAA!" Sakura menjerit dan mendorong kepala Sasuke menjauhi lehernya. Nafas Sasuke dan Sakura terengah-engah. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"UNTUK ISTRI YANG BERANI MENGGINGIT BAHU SUAMINYA!" pekik Sasuke. Dadanya naik turun. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia pandangi Sakura dengan pandangan tajam.

Sakura belum mampu untuk membalas karena ia masih mencoba mengambil nafas. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeram.

Ya, dan acara 'bersenang-senang' pun dilanjutkan.

-o0o-

.

.

.

Fugaku menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sejak tadi matanya berputar mencari sosok pemuda berkuncir narsis yang menjadi darah daging pertamanya itu. Melihat ada seorang lelaki yang sedang bergoyang di tengah gerombolan orang-orang aneh di dekat sebuah mobil—sepertinya mereka akan pergi, membuat Fugaku menggeram sambil meyesali tingkah putra sulungnya yang sangat tidak elit. Fugaku menghampiri Itachi.

"Kalau saja kita bisa—WADAW!" Itachi meringis saat ia merasakan telinga kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Saat ia menoleh… "Eh, Ayah…"

"Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa, Itachi?" geram Fugaku. "Dimana Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka sudah sadar?"

"Aku nggak tahu, Yah…" Itachi mencoba melepas jeweran Fugaku di telinganya. Sementara Akatsuki yang melihat itu berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. "Mereka ada di kamarnya…"

Fugaku berdehem lalu meninggalkan Itachi. Ia menghampiri Madara yang tengah mengobrol dengan Mikoto dan juga keluarga Sakura.

"Ahaha, tentu saja, aku sangat mengharapkan anak—"

"Ayah," panggil Fugaku memotong perkataan Madara yang sedang bergurau dengan Jiraiya.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sakura? Mereka sudah sadar?" tanya Madara dengan mata berbinar.

Fugaku mengangkat bahu. "Kata Itachi mereka masih berada di kamar."

Madara menggumam mengerti.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau terjadi 'sesuatu' pada mereka?" sahut Jiraiya. Dan itu membuat semua menoleh padanya dengan pandangan heran. Jiraiya mengangkat bahu, "Ya…bisa saja 'kan…mereka 'kan pengantin baru, kalian pasti tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan pengantin baru berdua di dalam kamar," kata Jiraiya enteng.

Semua membulatkan mata sementara Tsunade menginjak kaki Jiraiya.

"Jangan mengutarakan hal seperti itu dengan enteng, bodoh…"desis Tsunade.

"Ah, tunggu, benar juga…" Mikoto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Mereka masih dini, mereka tak tahu apa-apa," ujar Kiyoka menenangkan.

Ochika pun menyenggol lengan Kiyoka. "Kau bodoh! Bagaimana kalau terjadi betulan!"

Madara berdehem lalu mulai menunjukkan mimik wajah seriusnya. Ia pun memanggil Hayate dan menyuruh Hayate untuk membereskan semua di kuil. Sementara ia sekeluarga pergi menuju tempat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam…"

Madara tak menghiraukan salam dari pelayan-pelayan yang telah berjejer rapi di depan pintu masuk. Langkah terburu-burunya diikuti oleh langkah Fugaku, Mikoto, Kiyoka, Ochika, Tsunade, dan Jiraiya. Mereka langsung saja naik menuju lantai 5.

Mereka berjalan dengan langkah hati-hati. Terlihat di depan para orang tua itu di ujung lantai 5, sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih yang kelihatannya tenang itu. Pintu sebuah kamar dimana pasangan yang baru menikah itu ditempatkan setelah pingsan.

"Uh…uh…"

Semua mengerutkan dahi mendengar suara desahan yang terdengar. Padahal mereka baru berada beberapa meter di depan pintu. Dan suara tadi…suara Sakura.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE!"

Semua berjengit mendengar suara jeritan tadi. Jeritan Sakura. Sudah dipastikan, Sasuke dan Sakura telah sadar.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN SAKURA! UGGHH! DIAMLAH!"

Semua mendelik mendengar suara Sasuke. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mewakili rasa penasaran semuanya, Madara pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membuka pintu. Ia memegang handle pintu dan menariknya.

"Pintunya dikunci," bisik Madara pelan.

Yang lain mendesah khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Sakura masih 15 tahun dan mereka bisa saja…atau…ARRRGGHHH

"Dari dalam atau dari luar?" tanya Ochika khawatir.

"SAKIT BODOH! AKKKHHH!"

Semua mendelik mendengar suara Sakura yang sangat keras dan memekikkan telinga itu. Mereka saling bepandangan khawatir.

"Itachi, dia yang…"

"Baiklah, dimana dia?" tanya Ochika cepat memotong omongan Fugaku.

Fugaku mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir dia sedang pergi."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade khawatir.

"Kenapa tidak diteruskan saja? Hm? Bukankah mereka sudah menikah?" kata Jiraiya enteng seenteng-entengnya dan hadiah _deathglare_ langsung diberikan padanya. Oke, kapan pun dimana pun, otak mesumnya selalu jalan.

"Mana bisa begitu, Ayah!" bentak Ochika dengan nada gusar.

"KYAAAAAA! KENAPA ADA DARAH DI SINI!"

Semua membulatkan mata mendengar jeritan Sakura tadi.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan coba mencari Itachi!" kata Kiyoka akhirnya. Ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menarik tangan Ochika.

Fugaku langsung membuka ponselnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Itachi.

**Nomor yang Anda hubungi, sedang tidak aktif. Silahkan tung—**

Fugaku langsung memutus sambungan mendengar suara yang terdengar saat ia menghubungi nomor putra sulungnya. Dalam hati ia sungguh merutuki anaknya. Ia pun melirik Mikoto yang terlihat sangat cemas. Fugaku menggelengkan kepala.

Madara dan Jiraiya saling bertatapan dan kemudian keduanya mengangguk mantap. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang.

1

2

3

**BRAKKKK!  
**Pintu didobrak lalu terbuka dan menampakkan hal yang membuat para orang tua itu hampir kehilangan separuh nyawa mereka.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN!" Sakura melempar Sasuke dengan bantal. Terlihat Sasuke menghindar dengan sigap.

"KAU YANG MENYEBALKAN! BISA-BISANYA PUNYA RAMBUT PINK! MENGGELIKAN TAHU!" Sasuke pun mendorong Sakura hingga tubuh mungil Sakura terbentur dinding.

"SUDAH KUBILANG SAKIT!" Sakura pun meninju wajah Sasuke hingga Sasuke terpental.

"KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU YANG BISA, EH!" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dengan cepat dan mendorong Sakura hingga mereka jatuh di kasur.

**BUGH**

Sakura langsung menendang perut Sasuke dengan keras. Lalu ia bangkit dan mulai menjambak rambut Sasuke. Ya, Sakura duduk di atas perut Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mencoba meraih rambut Sakura dan ketika sampai, pemuda yang kini pakaiannya telah rombeng itu menjambak rambut istrinya.

.

.

.

Kami-sama…

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Para orang tua pun berteriak histeris melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar dua pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu.

.

.

**Sebuah perkelahian pengantin baru yang gila-gilaan. **

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N**

Ohayou Gozaimasu!

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Yosh, apakah saya update terlalu lama dan ngaret? *lari* Maaf banget dan terima kasih buat yang masih mau berkenan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini…

Ehe, ini fic rated T kok. Saya sih belum sanggup bikin rated M (mbaca aja masih bergidik), tapi mungkin saya pengin coba-coba bikin, haha, mohon dukungannya… *digebukin*becanda. Oh iya, buat first night-nya SasuSaku, nanti pasti ada waktunya. Mereka kan masih 15 tahun, nggak boleh melakukan hubungan seperti itu dulu.

Oh iya, buat adegan perkelahian, diadaptasi dari saya yang suka main tendang-tendangan sama sodara saya. Hahaha, inget masa lalu. Oh iya, maksud dari 'bersenang-senang' chapter kemarin ya 'berkelahi'.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan, karena ini masih masa-masa setelah menikah, belum masuk ke konflik, ^^

**Special Thanks To:**

Putri Luna**, Risuki Taka, **Inori chan**, senayuki-chan, and'z a.n, **Maito**, Aichiruchan Phantomhive, Lady Spain, Ryosuke Michi626, **QRen**, **Meity-chan**, **DEVIL'D**, **Hikari Shinju**, 4ntk4-ch4n, rchrt, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, **Thia**, D kiroYoiD, Youi Hayatoshiro, Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan, Devil's of Kunoichi, Midori Kumiko, **A**, Nay Hatake, **Matsumoto Rika**, Richi Hasegawa, Minnie Chagiy4, **Soraka Menashi**, Ailya Jane Dramione, **Fae-chan**, SasuSaku Hikaruno-chan, **Violetz LP Underground**, haruno gemini-chan, CheZaHana-chan, **ddbb**, **lawranakaido

**Yosh! Balas review ga login! (yang login lewat PM ^^):**

**Putri Luna **: Wah, makasih udah RnR, hah? Pesona Sasuke? Ini udah update kok, RnR lagi…?

**Inori chan **: Tugas-tugas dan kegiatan *pip* yang menyebalkan udah kelar kok. Kenapa diumumkan? Kamu akan tahu nanti, so RnR…

**Maito **: Makasih banget dah RnR! *nari hula*Hehe, makasih juga buat pujiannya. Yak, kegiatan *pip* yang ngribeti saya sudah kelar sekarang. Jadi saya bisa balik bikin cerita! Yehei! Saya nggak bakal discontinued kok, walau banyak halangan dan rintangan, saya akan terus berusaha menamatkan fic ini! So… RnR lagi…?

**QRen : **Yak yak! Semoga SasuSaku bahagia! *lho?* Belum bahagia bener kok, banyak halangan dan rintangan yang harus mereka jalani sebagai suami-istri, hehe. Yosh, RnR lagi…?

**Meity-chan : **Wakh? Endingnya mau rated M? waduh, nggak kok, tuh di atas *nunjuk fic*. Bukan rated M kan? Saya masih senang dengan rated T saya *?*, ini udah update walo ngaret. RnR lagi…?

**DEVIL'D : **Wakh, berarti Neji ke rumah kamu dong? Wah… Hehe, iya tuh, Sasuke terlalu agresif. Dan mungkin kayaknya di fic ini yang agresif terus bukan Sakura-nya. Oh iya, ga ganti rate kok, ^^, RnR lagi…?

**Hikari Shinju : **Makasih banyak! *pelukpelukcium#PLAK* Hehe, saya juga ngerasa kepanjangan, *pundung* kelemahan saya selalu membuat cerita seenak sendiri tanpa dipikir, haha. Oh iya, Hikari punya akun nggak sih? Pengin ngobrol deh, #PLAK. Yosh, RnR lagi…?

**Thia : **Ini udah update, makasih banyak, RnR lagi…?

**A : **Hehe, wah, kamu pro Madara ya? Rencana Madara buat first night-nya SasuSaku mungkin nanti ada bagiannya sendiri kok. Hehe, pokoknya, mungkin nanti banyak aksi Madara buat SasuSaku! RnR lagi…?

**Matsumoto Rika : **Hehe, ini udah update kok. Makasih banget atas review-nya, RnR lagi…?

**Soraka Menashi : **Haha, Sasu emang ganteng, tapi masih gantengan Ita-kun! Yeyeye! RnR lagi…?

**Fae-chan : **Fae-chan~ entah kenapa saya kangen sama kamu! *lho?* hah? Gigi palsu? Ya ampun… kamu sama Shadow gila-gilaan ya… #PLAK! Hehe, SasuSaku nggak sampe bobo kok… Makasih dah review, ini sudah update walo ngaret. RnR lagi…?

**Violetz LP Underground : **Neji nggak bakal menderita kok. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya, RnR lagi…?

**Ddbb : **Lanjutannya adalah chapter ini! *triak girang* Makasih udah review, RnR lagi…?

**Lawranakaido : **Hehe, maaf banget saya lama update. Sebenarnya saya udah mau update dari kemaren-kemaren, Cuma waktu itu saya belum nulis balasan review yang ga login di fic ini, T_T Malah abis itu FFn error terus lagi, huah… jadi update telat deh, hehe. Makasih atas review dan dukungannya, RnR lagi…?

**Akhir kata,**

**Kritik, saran, pujian *ngarep*, masukan, sepatah dua patah kata penyemangat, atau apa saja yang termasuk kategori REVIEW (terkecuali flame), sangat saya harapkan! ^.^**

.

**Dan saya perjelas lagi, tidak menerima flame dalam bentuk apapun karena saya yakin para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui arti kalimat "Don't like? Don't read"**

.

**Hehe, REVIEWnya please…**


End file.
